La Complainte du Sombral
by Aerann
Summary: Et si Hermione et Drago s'étaient secrètement aimés durant leurs études à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir une histoire d'amour dont personne ne se doutait et qui, pourtant, s'est déroulée dans l'école de sorciers la plus célèbre de Grande Bretagne... EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

_Coucou à toutes et (peut être...) à tous !_

_Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, La Complainte du Sombral._

_Elle se déroule en parallèle des tomes 5, 6 et 7. Mon but est de faire une histoire que l'on pourrait vraiment lire en même temps que les romans... Qu'elle puisse s'y intégrer. J'espère avancer assez vite (j'ai cinq chapitres d'avance, en cas de période de sèche ^^). J'écris assez vite pour le moment, mais je passe pas mal de temps le nez dans les livres pour vérifier que ça colle (même au niveau des dates et horaires de cours, détails auxquels personne ne fait attention XD)._

_Les personnages et lieux, bien sûr, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling... Sinon, vous seriez en train de lire SA fanfiction de MA série hyper-célèbre (ce qui serait plutôt cool...) !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez cette lecture !_

_Laissez-moi un petit commentaire, pour me donner votre avis, un conseil ou un encouragement !_

_Bises et bonne lecture,_

_Aerann_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Souffrances.

Dans son corps, d'abord. Elle est blessée, à l'épaule et à la hanche. Sans parler de la fatigue.

Dans son âme, surtout. Le sol est jonché de corps. Blessés pour certains, morts pour beaucoup. Pour beaucoup trop.

Nausée.

Elle doit sortir. Immédiatement. C'est presqu'une fuite.

Hermione quitte le château qui a abrité ses plus grandes joies, et dans lequel elle vient de vivre le moment le plus tragique de son existence. D'autres ennemis sont debout, encore, mais plus un sort ne fuse. Ce n'est plus la peine. L'annonce vient d'être faite : Harry Potter est mort. C'est terminé.

Elle n'y croit pas. Ne comprend pas. Puis réalise, tout d'un coup. Elle n'atteint pas l'immense porte de chêne, vomit dans le couloir, contre le mur. Commence à pleurer. Reprend sa marche et sort enfin du hall. Ce n'est qu'en sentant l'air frais sur son visage que la jeune femme réalise à quel point l'odeur du sang et de la mort est imprégnée dans le château. Elle avance de quelques pas et aperçoit le groupe de Mangemorts qui se dirige vers l'école. Elle reprend espoir en ne voyant pas Harry parmi eux : peut-être est-ce un piège destiné à les inciter à se rendre ? Mais son ami est bien là, dans les bras de Hagrid qui pleure sur son corps, comme elle pleure sur son sort. D'autres combattants la rejoignent, mais elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce qui l'entoure.

Hermione les voit voler pour la première fois. Les Sombrals. Elle sait à quoi ils ressemblent pour les avoir vus dans les livres, à plusieurs reprises. Et surtout, elle sait pourquoi elle les voit, ce jour là. Pourquoi toutes les personnes présentes peuvent contempler leur vol.

_« Les seules personnes qui peuvent voir les Sombrals sont celles qui ont vu la mort. »_

La mort, ce jour là, est présente autour d'eux tous, telle un poison. Et le ballet des chevaux ailés, au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite, est comme une cérémonie funèbre en hommage à tous ceux qui ont péri.

Hermione se demande pourquoi ils sont là, apparaissant à ceux qui ont vu la pire des horreurs. Veulent-ils les rassurer ? Leur faire comprendre qu'il existe une vie, au-delà du trépas ? Ou hanter ceux qui ont survécu à la place d'autres ?

La jeune femme sent une main se glisser doucement dans la sienne. Le pouce la caresse un moment, tandis qu'elle se laisse faire, observant en silence le vol des Sombrals. Puis elle tourne la tête vers Drago. Son apparence la fait frissonner légèrement. Elle n'y a pas fait attention, plus tôt, quand ils se sont croisés en sortant de la Salle sur Demande, mais elle voit bien, maintenant, à quel point il a maigri cette année. Ses traits émaciés font déjà peur à voir, mais en plus, le Serpentard n'a jamais été aussi pâle. Une vilaine blessure barre sa joue, et le coin de sa lèvre, éclaté, est bleu, presque noir.

« Ça, c'est l'oeuvre de tes copains... »

Il tente d'esquisser un sourire, mais la douleur lui tire une grimace. Hermione ne sourit pas. N'aurait pas souri, même si lui avait réussi à le faire.

« Tu m'as menti. Encore. Il n'y a toujours eu que des mensonges, entre nous... »

Elle ne veut pas qu'il réponde, et il le sait bien. Mais il répond pourtant.

« C'était surtout de l'amour. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai dût te mentir. Pour te protéger. Pour nous protéger tous les deux...

_ Toujours la même excuse, je me lasse, Drago ! »

Cette fois, il ne répond pas. Les Mangemorts se sont arrêtés, face au groupe des survivants. Ils sont plutôt nombreux. Pourtant, face au nombre des morts, ils sont tellement peu... Drago, à son tour, découvre le corps sans vie de Potter. Il entraîne Hermione plus loin. Elle résiste, et il sait qu'elle veut rester près de son ami, le Survivant qui, désormais, n'est plus. Mais ici, ils ne peuvent rien. En revanche, ils ont besoin de parler.

Personne ne les arrête : ceux qui se tiennent à leurs côtés sont trop abattus, ceux qui leur font face ne se préoccupent pas de ce que deux de leurs ennemis, seuls, peuvent faire.

Ils marchent jusqu'à être à l'abri des regards, derrière une tour du château.

Drago, doucement, caresse la bras d'Hermione qui se laisse faire, sans réagir, sans même sembler sentir sa main sur sa peau nue. Est-elle morte avec ses amis ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, quand pourra-t-elle se sentir réellement vivante à nouveau, entourée des fantômes de ceux dont elle a vu le corps inanimé ? Lupin et Tonks, dont le bébé est déjà orphelin... Fred, dont le rire ne retentira jamais plus... Harry, son ami, presque son frère... Hermione voudrait partir le plus loin possible, tout oublier. Ou se jeter sur Voldemort, tout tenter pour le tuer, quitte à en mourir à son tour... Mais elle est incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« De quel côté étais-tu ? », interroge-t-elle son amant, soudain. Sa voix est faible, pourtant, dans le silence écrasant du parc, elle semble retentissante.

« J'étais à tes côtés, tu le sais bien... »

Hermione ne sait plus ce qu'elle peut ou doit croire, avec Drago. N'a jamais su à quel point elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle l'aime toujours avec autant de force, peut être même plus encore, mais elle se sent lasse de se cacher, de mentir, de craindre...

Ron l'a embrassée, quelques heures plus tôt. Publiquement. Pour la première fois, elle a été embrassée devant quelqu'un. Pas par l'homme qu'elle aime, mais par celui qui saura la chérir, qui osera l'épouser, qui pourra la rassurer, qui lui donnera peut-être des enfants... La jeune femme secoue la tête. Elle devrait ne vouloir que Drago. Mais elle se sent vide, épuisée. Elle tombe. Se laisse tomber. Elle sent ses larmes couler le long de ses joues sans réaliser qu'elle pleure. Elle se sent perdue. Hermione Granger, pour la première fois, ne sait pas.

Ses yeux sont attirés par les Sombrals, et elle se souvient que c'est avec eux que tout à commencé.


	2. Partie 1, Chapitre 1

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de La Complainte du Sombral, et le vrai début de l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Aerann_

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 1<strong>

« Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censés voir, exactement ? »

Voilà la phrase qui, un peu moins de deux ans plus tôt, avait été le début de tout. Ou, en tous cas, le début de leur histoire. Certes, ce n'est pas le genre de phrase qui est ordinairement prononcée pour entamer une romance... Seulement la romance de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger était tout, sauf ordinaire !

Ce jour là, les élèves de cinquième année assistaient à un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dans la Forêt Interdite. Hagrid avait décidé, pour fêter son retour à sa manière, de leur faire découvrir les Sombrals. C'était également le jour où Hermione avait compris que Drago était innocent : il n'avait jamais vu la mort !

Cette découverte avait chamboulé la jeune fille qui était persuadée que le Serpentard avait, depuis longtemps déjà, tué pour son maître, son père et pour prouver à tous les Mangemorts qu'il était comme eux. Elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui ce jour là. C'était arrivé bien plus tôt. Mais elle s'en était rendue compte grâce à cette phrase, ou plutôt grâce au soulagement qu'elle s'était surprise à éprouver en l'entendant. Elle avait longuement réfléchi, s'était étonnée, ne se comprenait pas elle-même... Elle avait passé de longues heures, seule dans son lit, ou dans son bain. Elle s'était même surprise à penser à ses sentiments pour Malefoy au lieu de lire l'ouvrage qu'elle était venue étudier à la bibliothèque, ou au lieu de prendre des notes en classe _ ce qui lui avait valu les remontrances de Harry et Ron, qui se refusaient à faire cela eux-même !

Hermione n'avait pas été très longue à se rendre à l'évidence : elle aimait Malefoy ! Elle le trouvait effectivement incroyablement beau, songeait _ même si elle en était honteuse _ qu'il était l'un des rares garçons dont l'intelligence était presqu'à sa hauteur, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ses insultes étaient une certaine marque d'attention...

Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été attirée par les garçons, et ne s'était jamais vue finir en couple. Les conversations autour de la gent masculine l'agaçaient au plus au point, et elle méprisait les filles qui, comme Lavande ou Parvati, faisaient tout pour que les jeunes gens les remarquent... Elle tenait trop aux aventures qu'elle vivait avec Harry et Ron, et leur amitié était, à ses yeux, trop importante pour laisser de la place pour une histoire d'amour. Surtout avec Malefoy ! Quand bien même il pourrait s'intéresser à elle, ce qui semblait déjà très improbable en soi, personne ne pourrait ni l'accepter, ni le comprendre ! Et, en pleine guerre, il y avait tout à parier qu'ils finiraient assassinés, que ce soit par les amis de l'un ou de l'autre...

La jeune fille s'était donc décidée à faire taire ce sentiment qui était décidément trop étrange, trop pénible. Elle se savait capable de ne pas y prêter attention, et peut-être même de le faire taire définitivement !

Au début, tout avait fonctionné comme elle l'espérait, rien n'avait changé dans la vie d'Hermione : elle étudiait toujours avec autant de sérieux, était toujours aussi brillante, se faisait toujours insulter aussi copieusement... Mais désormais, chaque fois que Drago se moquait d'elle et de son sang, cela lui faisait réellement mal. Son amour pour le Serpentard faisait naître en elle une haine à son égard qui égalait presque celle qu'elle avait ressenti le jour où elle lui avait mis un coup de poing ! Cependant, elle se sentait également vidée. Bien trop pour réagir.

* * *

><p>C'est cette absence de réaction qui avait fait réfléchir Drago. Pour lui, bien plus qu'une vraie haine à l'égard de Granger, c'était une habitude, presque un jeu entre eux. Il l'insultait, elle répliquait, et ils étaient de bonne humeur pour la journée ! Quand elle cessa de lui répondre, se contentant de lui jeter des regards attristés, le jeune homme, bizarrement, ne fut pas satisfait, ne se sentit pas victorieux. Il s'inquiéta pour Hermione, se demanda pourquoi elle semblait aller si mal. S'inquiéta pour lui-même, se demanda pourquoi cela l'affectait tant. Prit la décision de lui parler en tête à tête _ lui avouer qu'il s'inquiéter pour elle, d'accord... Le reconnaître devant le Balafré et la Belette, jamais !<p>

La jeune fille avait cru, comme prévu, qu'ils s'étaient croisés par hasard ce fameux samedi après-midi. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée que Drago l'avait attendu durant plus de trois heures, assis au coin d'un mur près de la bibliothèque ! Il savait qu'elle y passait du temps... Mais quand même pas autant !

Lorsqu'il avait entendu les pas de la jeune fille s'approcher, il s'était levé en toute hâte et avait fait mine de marcher depuis un moment.

« Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui sort de la bibliothèque, c'est surprenant ! », la testa-t-il.

Comme il l'avait prévu tout en espérant le contraire, Hermione s'était contenté de lui jeter un regard froid, un peu triste.

Le jeune homme aurait put la prendre tendrement dans ses bras, lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, lui proposer de se confier à lui... Mais il était Drago Malefoy, et il ne put qu'attraper son épaule fermement, presqu'avec violence, afin de la forcer à lui faire face.

« Les Sang-de-Bourbe doivent répondre quand un véritable sorcier daigne leur adresser la parole ! »

La jeune femme aurait put lui hurler son amour, son besoin de lui, de son corps, de son âme, l'embrasser, le supplier de ne jamais plus la quitter... Mais il était Drago Malefoy, et elle ne put que le repousser d'un geste vif et lui répondre sur le même ton :

« Va te faire voir, sale Mangemort, on sait très bien tous les deux que je vaux mille fois plus que toi ! ».

Elle n'était pas présomptueuse, simplement lasse et agacée. Elle voulut partir, mais il la retint. Il comprit que c'était une erreur alors qu'il réalisait que la situation exigeait qu'il dise quelque chose. Sauf qu'il n'y avait absolument pas réfléchi ! Oui, il avait passé plusieurs heures assis sur le sol dur et froid d'un couloir sombre, et n'avait pas prévu la moindre entrée en matière ! Il se sentait pathétique. Et était certain que la Gryffondor n'en pensait pas moins. Il devait dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

« Je... Je pense que je devrais m'excuser... Mais il est hors de question que je le fasse ! Ne compte pas là-dessus !

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'excuses, rassure-toi ! C'est bien pour ça que _je_ ne t'ai pas adressé la parole. »

Mais pourquoi, Merlin, cette fille devait-elle toujours avoir le dernier mot ? Elle était décidément insupportable. D'ailleurs, il ne la supportait déjà plus !

« D'accord... Bon, ben alors vas-t-en, Granger.

_ Je voudrais bien, Malefoy, si seulement tu lâchais mon bras... »

Il n'avait effectivement pas réalisé qu'il la tenait toujours très fermement. Il aurait dut la lâcher, la laisser partir, n'était-ce que pour cesser de passer pour un con _ parce qu'il avait bien conscience qu'il avait l'air un peu plus idiot chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Mais il tenait vraiment à s'assurer que la jeune fille allait bien. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution, même si cela lui répugnait... Tout avouer, honnêtement.

« Je voulais... Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Comme quelqu'un qui se fait broyer le bras !

_ Non mais sérieusement ! T'as vraiment pas l'air bien, depuis quelques temps...

_ Non, tu crois ? C'est peut-être à cause de l'idiot de Serpentard qui passe ses journées à m'insulter, tu crois pas ?

_ Ca, c'est depuis toujours, et ça t'a jamais rien fait, tenta de se défendre Drago. Alors je veux savoir pourquoi, maintenant, tu vas mal.

_ Maintenant, j'en ai marre, c'est tout. On n'est plus des gamins, Malefoy, alors arrête de te comporter comme quand on avait douze ans. »

Hermione arracha son bras de la main du jeune homme, qui ne savait plus que faire, et commença à s'éloigner. En temps normal, elle aurait pensé son inquiétude feinte. Mais en temps normal, il ne se serait pas aperçu de son amertume. S'il s'était rendu compte de son humeur maussade, il était possible qu'il s'inquiète réellement... Elle frissonna en sentant la main de Drago attraper à nouveau son bras. Frissonna de plus belle lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Frissonna au contact de ses doigts sur sa joue.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena ainsi jusqu'à une salle vide dont il referma la porte, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, ne s'arrêtant que pour regarder où ils allaient.

« Et sans doute pour surveiller que personne ne nous voit ensemble », songea Hermione. Elle voulait s'arracher à l'étreinte de son ennemi adoré, envoyer promener celui qui la méprisait tant, qui ne voyait sans doute en elle qu'une conquête de plus... Mais elle était bien avec lui, voulait rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible... Ne se soucia pas de ses intentions, se contentant de profiter de chaque seconde, de chaque contact.

Il se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre, tantôt avec une tendresse quasi-amoureuse, tantôt avec la fougue de ceux qui attendent depuis trop longtemps, parfois même avec une légère violence. Puis il firent l'amour, longtemps. Se demandèrent s'ils ne devraient pas aller dîner avec les autres... Restèrent ensemble toute la soirée. S'aimèrent encore. S'endormirent. Se réveillèrent. Recommencèrent. Passèrent la nuit ensemble. Heureux.


	3. Partie 1, Chapitre 2

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction... Je ne sais pas encore quelle longueur elle fera, mais je pense qu'elle sera plutôt longue._

_J'avance assez vite, mais je ne suis pas toujours satisfaite de mes chapitres. J'ai peur que ça aille trop vite, ou pas assez, ou que ça soit un peu lourd... Mais bon, je suis quand même plutôt contente de moi, dans l'ensemble, pour un première essai de fic en plusieurs chapitres. ^^_

_Pensez à me laisser une petite review si vous me lisez... Celle que j'ai reçue pour le moment se sent seule !_

_Bises, et bonne lecture,_

_Aerann_

* * *

><p>À son réveil, elle ne se demanda pas où elle se trouvait. Ne chercha pas Drago à ses côtés. Savait qu'il était parti. Elle aussi, l'aurait sans doute laissé seul, si elle s'était réveillée avant lui. Malgré son envie _ leur envie ? Non, sans doute pas _ la jeune femme sentait que leur histoire n'était faite que pour durer une nuit... Comment elle, Hermione Granger, la sang de bourbe, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, pourrait-elle s'afficher au bras de Drago Malefoy ? C'était tout simplement impossible, et elle comprenait qu'il était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions. La jeune fille passa ses vêtements, avant de rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors afin de s'y laver et de rejoindre ses amis pour le petit déjeuner, comme si rien ne s'était passé.<p>

« Où tu étais hier ? On ne t'a pas vue de la soirée ! l'interrogea Harry lorsqu'elle se fut assise face à lui.

_ J'étais à la bibliothèque.

_ Mais elle ferme tôt, le samedi... Ne me dis pas que tu t'es arrangée pour y être enfermée et y passer la nuit ? »

Hermione sourit, en réalisant que Ron était sérieux... Et qu'effectivement, ça serait bien son genre de tenter quelque chose de ce genre. Bien plus que de passer la nuit avec Malefoy, en tous cas !

« Mais non, bien sûr ! Répondit-elle en parvenant à simuler un rire. J'ai emprunté un livre, je me suis installée dans la salle des sortilèges pour lire un peu... Et je me suis endormie ! Et vous, vous avez travaillé, j'espère ! »

Les garçons répondirent en choeur que oui... Et la jeune fille comprit bien sûr que non. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais songea qu'après ses propres débauches, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre la moindre critique à leur égard. Elle se contenta donc de croquer dans son toast tandis qu'Harry et Ron, soulagés d'échapper à ses foudres, suggéraient d'aller réviser dans le parc après leur petit déjeuner. Installés près du lac gelé, ils révisèrent les sortilèges défensifs qu'ils risquaient de devoir utiliser le jour de leurs BUSE tout en regardant avec envie des élèves plus jeunes faire des concours de bonshommes de neige, puis ils rentrèrent déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, Hermione sentit une main effleurer sa colonne vertébrale. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil et vit Drago passer devant elle, semblant plongé dans une discussion animée avec d'autres Serpentards. Il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas l'avoir remarquée. La jeune fille était pourtant sûre que c'était lui qui l'avait touchée. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, se mettant volontairement dos à celle des Vert et Argent. Elle craignait, en leur faisant face, de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'observer un certain blond...

La jeune fille n'avait pas peur qu'il parle. Elle sentait qu'il ne se vanterait pas de l'avoir humiliée, au moins parce qu'elle ne l'imaginais pas avouer qu'il avait couché avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, et en plus parce qu'elle était convaincue qu'il avait apprécié cela.

* * *

><p>Cet après-midi là, Harry et Ron décidèrent de suivre Hermione à la bibliothèque. Ils auraient aimé pouvoir faire un peu de Quidditch, mais Ombrage en avait défendu l'ancien Attrapeur, et les garçons n'avaient plus d'excuse valable d'échapper aux révisions que la jeune préfète leur suggérait avec entrain. Ils s'installèrent donc, et commencèrent le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie qu'ils devaient rendre avant de partir en vacances de Noël.<p>

Hermione sentit son regard brûler sa nuque avant de le voir ou même de l'entendre. Drago, seul, s'installa à une table un peu plus loin de la leur. Mine de rien, la jeune fille passa près de sa table afin de se diriger vers les livres traitant de la guerre des géants, et commença à en feuilleter un. Le Serpentard, après avoir déroulé un parchemin, se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la même étagère. Faisant mine d'attraper un livre du fond, il se pencha sur son visage et murmura :

« Retrouve-moi au même endroit ce soir, après manger. »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Lui jeta à peine un regard. Elle reposa son livre, en attrapa un autre et rejoignit Harry et Ron à leur table. Elle ne s'interrogea même pas. Elle irait, bien sûr. Parce qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait... Et parce qu'elle désirait le revoir.

Ils se retrouvèrent comme prévu après le dîner, dans la salle vide qui avait abrité leurs amours la veille. Hermione était légèrement en retard. Elle avait dût trouver une excuse pour ses amis, avait longtemps réfléchi... Finalement, Ron et Harry s'étaient lancés dans une partie d'échecs, et elle n'avait pas eu à se forcer beaucoup pour prendre un air exaspéré et leur dire :

« Décidément, vous êtes insupportables ! Vous n'aurez jamais vos BUSE, si vous continuez comme ça ! Moi, je vous laisse, je vais travailler dans un endroit plus tranquille ! ».

Et, presque sans honte, elle s'était rendue à l'endroit où Drago lui avait donné rendez-vous.

Quand il la vit entrer, il faillit avoir le réflexe de râler, de lui reprocher son retard... Puis il remarqua ses joues roses et son souffle court et se dit qu'elle s'était sans doute dépêchée. Son cerveau laissa donc son coeur prendre le relais, et, dès que la jeune fille eut passé la porte, il se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa.

Hermione voulait se laisser faire, apprécier simplement cet instant. Mais elle tenait trop à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une nuit avec Drago, c'était simple : un égarement passager, l'attrait du corps de l'autre... Si cela devait continuer, la jeune fille voulait savoir exactement où elle en était et ce qu'elle pouvait attendre. A regret, elle s'éloigna donc de son Serpentard adoré et planta son regard dans le sien.

« À quoi tu joues, Malefoy ? »

Elle ne voulait pas parler aussi durement, mais son besoin quasi-vital de tout savoir, de tout comprendre, avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. Drago voulut sourire face aux réflexes de première de la classe d'Hermione, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas feinter, qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'avoir entendu tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de tout expliquer.

Coucher avec elle n'avait pas été une erreur. Lui proposer de recommencer, si. Se compromettre avec une Sang-de-Bourbe était une chose. Y prendre du plaisir, y penser toute la journée, vouloir le refaire, encore et encore... C'était autre chose ! Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Hermione. Il parvenait déjà à peine à s'expliquer à lui-même son attirance irrépressible pour cette Gryffondor, son désir de la posséder corps et âme, comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne jusqu'alors, lui qui se lassait toujours dès la première nuit... Non, ça, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer.

« Écoute, Granger... Si ce sont des beaux discours à l'eau de rose que tu veux, t'as vraiment pas frappé à la bonne porte. Pourtant, ça t'a pas empêché d'apprécier cette nuit. On pourrait recommencer, personne n'en saurait rien...

_ Donc, tu me proposes d'être ta putain ! »

La jeune fille bouillait, sentait les larmes lui monter au yeux. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien attendre de plus de la part de ce Serpentard. Pourtant, quand il lui avait donné rendez-vous, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer...

« Non, pas du tout, reprit-il avec plus de douceur tout en faisant un pas vers elle. Je te propose qu'on se voit de temps en temps, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se sache ! Et je sais que tu ne veux pas non plus que Potter et Weasmoche apprennent ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. »

La menaçait-il de tout révéler ? L'avait-elle surestimé ? Non, sans doute pas. Drago exposait simplement des faits évidents. Elle souhaitait le revoir, oui. Elle s'était sentie bien, dans ses bras. Elle s'était délectée de leurs étreintes. Mais elle n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Harry et Ron s'ils apprenaient quoi que ce soit de sa dernière nuit... Et de toutes celles qui, peut être suivraient. Et elle comprenait qu'il en était probablement de même pour lui.

« Je ne peux pas, Malefoy ! Tu veux que je passe mes nuits avec toi, et mes journées à supporter ton mépris et à voir Parkinson pendue à ton bras !

_ Parkinson ? Mais j'y peux rien, moi, si elle me colle sans arrêt ! Je fais tout pour qu'elle me lâche ! Et, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois, ne me dis pas que tu me fais déjà une crise de jalousie ! J'ai dit que je voulais bien une relation avec toi, mais pas une relation amoureuse.

_ Donc, c'est bien ce que je disais, tu veux pouvoir m'appeler quand tu veux une partie de jambes en l'air et que tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre ! C'est non. Je refuse de passer après tes pouffes.

_ Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, Granger ! Bon, écoute moi bien ! D'abord, je mets une « pouffe » dans mon lit dès que ça me chante, t'en fais pas pour ça ! Ensuite, tu me plais. Toi. Tout simplement. Et enfin, je me disais qu'avec toi, ça pourrait être simple. On ne se prendrait pas la tête. On se retrouve quand on en a envie, on fait ce qu'on a envie, et le reste du temps, on fait comme si rien ne se passait dans cette salle. C'est un marché honnête, non ? »

Le cerveau de Hermione tournait à plein régime tandis que son coeur battait à tout rompre. Honnête, la proposition de Drago ne l'était absolument pas ! Tentante, en revanche, oui... L'accord était effectivement très simple, finalement. Elle aurait presque ce qu'elle désirait. Et puis elle lui plaisait, il le lui avait dit. Peut être l'aimerait-il un jour... Elle savait qu'attendre quoi que ce soit de Drago Malefoy était se montrer bien naïve, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. De toutes façons, ils ne feraient rien de mal, et elle pourrait cesser de le voir à tout moment !

« Ok, j'accepte. À condition d'être la seule à coucher avec toi.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que moi, je ne coucherai avec personne d'autre ! Parce que je refuse de passer après n'importe qui. Et parce qu'hier, j'étais encore vierge ! Ça c'est honnête, non ? »

Son fameux sourire en coin se formait sur les lèvres de Drago tandis qu'il tendait la main à Hermione.

« Ça marche. » dit-il simplement.

Ils scellèrent leur accord d'une poignée de main. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, Drago ferma la porte de la salle avant de prendre la Gryffondor dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, tout en empoignant son épaisse chevelure, tandis qu'elle caressait son dos à travers le tissus de sa robe de sorcier, tantôt de la paume de ses mains, tantôt du bout de ses ongles. Lentement, Ils s'allongèrent par terre et, comme la veille, firent l'amour comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, ce fut Hermione qui se réveilla la première. Elle fut surprise de découvrir Drago, endormi à ses côtés, dans les couvertures qu'ils avaient fait apparaître. Puis elle réalisa que c'était le lundi matin, et qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de se préparer pour aller en cours. Elle ne tenait pas à avoir une conversation avec le Serpentard, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir alors qu'ils avaient cours... Elle lui caressa donc doucement le visage et murmura au creux de son oreille :<p>

« Allez, lève-toi vite. On a cours !

_ Nan, t'as cours. Moi, j'ai rien avant la potion. Laisse-moi dormir. »

Hermione soupira et s'habilla rapidement. Il lui faudrait regagner discrètement la tour des Gryffondor et se laver avant d'aller déjeuner... Une matinée bien agitée l'attendait ! Elle venait tout juste d'entamer son étrange relation avec Drago Malefoy, et ça l'épuisait déjà. Presque autant que ça la comblait.

Lorsqu'elle allait passer la porte, le jeune homme se redressa en s'appuyant sur son coude.

« J'ai hâte de te retrouver en potions, Granger... Tu es sexy, quand tu es concentrée ! »

La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire avant de partir à grands pas. Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était, mais les couloirs étaient tous vides. Elle arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame sans avoir croisé personne. Elle lui donna le mot de passe sans rien dire et pénétra dans la salle commune. Quelques élèves y étaient, mais Harry et Ron n'étaient pas de ceux là. Elle n'aurait pas à rendre de compte cette fois ! Elle monta jusqu'à son dortoir, pris des affaires propres, puis se lava et s'habilla rapidement et enfin, elle prit ses affaires de cours avant de redescendre dans la salle commune. Elle avait encore quelques minutes d'avance. Juste le temps de vérifier son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie avant d'aller déjeuner. Elle déroula son parchemin qu'elle relut consciencieusement jusqu'à ce que ses deux meilleurs amis ne descendent du dortoir des garçons. Alors, elle rangea ses affaires, et tous trois partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Hermione était soulagée de constater que Harry semblait d'une humeur relativement bonne. Ces temps-ci, il oscillait généralement entre violente colère et tristesse sourde, selon ce que lui faisaient subir Ombrage et Cho... Sans parler, bien sûr, de sa récente dispute avec Dean et de tous ceux qui le prenaient pour un fou ! Mais, depuis qu'ils avaient créé l'Armée de Dumbledore, les choses allaient mieux pour lui, et Ron et Hermione, qui commençaient à être las de subir ses sautes d'humeur, s'en réjouissaient.

De plus, les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas. La jeune fille espérait en profiter pour mettre ses sentiments au clair. Tout s'était passé tellement vite, ces derniers jours... Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner et de réfléchir. Harry et Ron devaient aller ensemble au Terrier, et elle irait à la montagne avec ses parents. Elle pourrait en profiter pour se reposer, réfléchir et s'apaiser.


	4. Partie 1, Chapitre 3

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici le quatrième chapitre (tant attendu ? XD) de cette histoire que, j'espère, vous suivez avec passion !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Pensez à me laisser une petite review, si vous appréciez... Et même si vous n'appréciez pas, pour que je sache ce que je peux améliorer !_

_Aerann._

* * *

><p>Bien sûr, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Tout avait bien commencé, pourtant. L'AD avait fêté joyeusement Noël, et cela s'était terminé par un baiser entre Harry et Cho. Hermione en avait profité pour faire à ses deux meilleurs amis un cours sur les filles. Décidément, ils n'y connaissaient absolument rien, ni l'un ni l'autre ! Entre le brun, qui avait grandi à l'écart des autres enfants parce qu'ils craignaient les représailles de son cousin, et le roux qui avait été entouré de ses cinq frères, il était évident que tous deux avaient bien du retard dans ce domaine !<p>

La jeune femme avait souri en songeant à Drago qui semblait, de ce point de vue, bien plus calé qu'eux. Elle se sentait légèrement jalouse. Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne respecterait pas la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de n'avoir qu'elle dans son lit. Parkinson était toujours aussi collée à lui, et il ne semblait toujours pas gêné de cette situation... Hermione songeait qu'elle s'inquièterait de tout cela plus tard, si leur « accord » durait.

D'ailleurs, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en occuper avant le début des vacances. Dès son réveil, le lendemain, Hermione avait été convoquée par Dumbledore en personne, qui lui avait annoncé que Harry et toute la tribu Weasley avaient du quitter Poudlard dans la nuit car Mr Weasley avait été attaqué et blessé dans d'étranges circonstances _ ce qui était une manière détournée de dire qu'il effectuait alors une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

La jeune fille avait aussitôt couru jusqu'à la volière et emprunté deux hiboux de l'école afin d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents, dans laquelle elle leur expliquait qu'elle avait des tonnes de devoirs à faire pour la rentrée, et qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas partir en vacances si elle souhaitait réussir ses BUSE, et une lettre à Mrs Weasley afin de lui confirmer qu'elle les rejoindrait chez Sirius, comme le lui avait suggéré Dumbledore de sa part.

Elle s'en voulait de cacher la vérité à ses parents, mais elle ne pouvait pas les inquiéter. En revanche, elle était assez heureuse de s'éviter des vacances au ski, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Ron à qui elle avait assuré que c'était un sport « merveilleux » pour qu'il cesse de se moquer d'elle !

Elle envoya ses lettres et repartit aussitôt en direction de la Grande Salle, dans laquelle elle prit son petit déjeuner totalement seule. La table des Gryffondor, en l'absence des Weasley, semblait incroyablement vide ! La jeune fille se dépêcha de manger afin de ne pas arriver en retard pour le cours du professeur McGonagall, qui ne tolérait aucun écart.

Sa journée fut d'un ennui affligeant. Elle était terriblement inquiète pour Mr Weasley, et se demandait ce qui s'était réellement passé pour que Harry doive également quitter le château dans la nuit. Certes, il avait prévu de passer ses vacances au Terrier, mais cela ne justifiait pas qu'il puisse partir ainsi...

Lorsque le dernier cours de la journée se termina, Hermione se précipita _ décidément, pouvait-elle encore se déplacer autrement ? _ jusqu'à son dortoir afin de terminer sa valise. Elle diminua la quantité de vêtements de ski qu'elle avait prévus, augmenta celle de pulls bien confortables, ajouta quelques livres qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque et se hâta de gagner le hall dans lequel les élèves qui passaient les vacances hors du château devaient montrer à Rusard leur autorisation de sortie. Alors qu'elle y arrivait, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche tandis qu'un bras entourait sa taille pour la porter jusqu'à un coin sombre, à l'abri des regards.

« Passe de bonnes vacances. Sois sage. » murmura Drago avant de l'embrasser doucement.

La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose de lui. Qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'un moment loin de lui, parce qu'en sa présence, elle se sentait incapable de réfléchir normalement. Sinon, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais accepté une telle relation.

« Je pourrai t'écrire ? Lui demande-t-elle simplement.

_ Seulement si je peux te répondre. »

Hermione se demanda si le courrier de Drago pourrait arriver jusqu'à elle, au Square Grimmaurd, malgré les nombreuses protections. Mais celles-ci ne concernaient pas les hiboux, et ils n'auraient sans doute aucun problème.

« D'accord ! Bonne vacances, alors. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, furtivement, avant de se séparer aussi vite que s'ils ne s'étaient jamais trouvés enlacés dans ce recoin...

Puis, chacun de son côté, ils prirent le Poudlard Express. Hermione, assise seule, put alors commencer à réfléchir à tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que Drago ne voyait pas les Sombrals. Elle s'interrogea sur ses sentiments : était-elle vraiment amoureuse de lui ? Ou bien avait-elle été soulagée d'apprendre qu'il n'avait jamais tué parce qu'il était un camarade ? Et avait-elle couché avec lui par amour ? Ou était-elle une de ces filles, sous le charme du beau blond et prêtes à tout pour qu'il la remarque ? Non, elle l'aimait, elle en était certaine. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Elle avait toujours été persuadée de le haïr ! Mais elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'il la haïssait, et ça n'était visiblement pas le cas non plus... Comment avait-il put souhaiter sincèrement sa mort, lorsque le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets était lancé à la poursuite des nés-moldus, et changer tant en quelques années qu'il se retrouvait à lui faire des avances ? Cela n'avait aucun sens...

Peut-être, finalement, ne s'étaient-ils jamais haïs... Peut-être avaient-ils simplement suivi le mouvement : lui les Sangs-Purs fiers de leur rang, elle les Gryffondors détestant les Serpentards par principe... Et, finalement, à force de joutes verbales et de disputes, ils avaient un peu appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

Quant au fait de coucher ensemble, cela faisait-il vraiment d'Hermione une fille légère ? Elle ne comptait pas, parce qu'elle avait passé du bon temps dans les bras de Drago, essayer tous les garçons de l'école ! Ni même le moindre autre garçon, d'ailleurs. Elle était surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle les choses s'étaient déroulées... Pourtant, s'ils avaient recommencé, cela voulait sans doute dire que ce n'était pas une erreur. Et après-tout, elle était jeune. Elle avait quinze ans, bientôt seize. Il était normal qu'elle s'essaie à ce genre d'activités...

La jeune fille se rasséréna. Elle écrirait à Drago dans la semaine. S'il ne lui répondait pas, elle ne le reverrait pas. S'il lui répondait, elle aviserait. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas n'être qu'un objet pour lui. Mais, songea-t-elle, s'il l'avait embrassée ainsi avant de partir, c'était probablement qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Sinon, il n'aurait pas eu envie de la voir en sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de partie de jambes en l'air.

Le train arriva finalement à la Gare de King's Cross. Hermione devrait aller toute seule jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd, en prenant le Magicobus. Lorsqu'elle passa près de Drago, il croisa un instant son regard et elle vit ses lèvres minces s'étirer en un minuscule sourire. Parkinson, bien sûr, était pendue à son bras, mais il semblait effectivement assez las et, lorsque la Serpentard s'exclama : « Quelle joie que nous passions le réveillon ensemble, Drago ! », Hermione ne ressentit qu'une légère pointe de jalousie bien dissimulée par son envie de rire et sa pitié pour le pauvre blond dont les fêtes étaient, elle en était sûre, gâchées !

* * *

><p>Elle songea que les siennes ne seraient pas beaucoup mieux à l'instant où elle franchissait la porte de la maison de Sirius. C'était lugubre, vraiment. Et ce furent les hurlement de Mrs Black qui l'accueillirent. Très joyeux. Puis le parrain de Harry arriva dans le hall pour faire taire sa mère, tout en continuant de chanter une comptine de Noël qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui lui fit penser qu'elle devrait se renseigner sur les chansons sorcières pour enfants. Elle traversa l'entrée en silence afin de ne pas réveiller à nouveau la mère de Sirius, et salua les personnes présentes une fois qu'elle fut dans la cuisine. Finalement, tout le monde resterait ici pour les fêtes, ce qui expliquait le bonheur de leur hôte, qui était toujours ravi d'avoir de la compagnie. Mr Weasley allait relativement bien, et c'était grâce à Harry qui avait vu l'attaque en rêve.<p>

Hermione, finalement, n'eut pas besoin d'un livre pour découvrir les comptines sorcières : Sirius chantait à longueur de journées, et _De bon matin, j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe_ lui bourdonnerait sans doute dans la tête pendant des mois !

Le lendemain de son arrivée, la jeune fille eut la surprise, lorsque Ginny quitta leur chambre, de voir un hibou grand duc frapper la vitre. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne qui pouvait lui envoyer un tel oiseau et, lorsqu'elle découvrit la lettre, son estomac fit un bon _ à moins que ce ne fut son coeur.

_Granger,_

_Pansy est insupportable, et j'ai rarement eu aussi hâte de te revoir._

_Pense à me faire un cadeau digne de ce nom si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis !_

_A bientôt,_

_D.M._

La jeune fille hésita entre hurler de colère et éclater de rire. Certes, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Mais après tout, le message était clair : Drago pensait à elle... À sa façon ! Elle relut plusieurs fois la lettre, appréciant l'écriture soignée du jeune homme. Puis, voyant que le hibou des Malefoy ne semblait pas disposé à partir, elle supposa qu'il attendait une réponse. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle se hâte de griffonner :

_Malefoy,_

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai prévu de t'offrir quoi que ce soit ? En revanche, toi, tu as tout intérêt à penser à moi si tu ne veux pas que des rumeurs sur ton amour fou pour cette chère Parkinson ne se mettent à circuler à Poudlard..._

_Sois gentil, sinon je ferai de ta vie un enfer._

_Affectueusement,_

_Hermione Granger._

Puis elle rejoignit les autres. Ces vacances ne s'annonçaient pas si mal que ça, finalement... Certes, l'endroit pouvait sembler obscur au premier coup d'oeil, mais ses habitants avaient pris soin de le décorer de façons à ce qu'il puisse presque ressembler à une maison normale au moment des fêtes !

Le matin de Noël, Hermione découvrit son habituelle pile de livres au pied de son lit. Chaque année, elle ne recevait que ça, chaque année, elle envisageait de se vexer de cette image de rat de bibliothèque que ses amis avaient d'elle... Et chaque année, elle était absolument ravie à chaque titre qu'elle lisait ! Cependant, exceptionnellement, sur le haut de la pile se trouvait autre chose. Le paquet contenait un écrin et un mot.

_Granger,_

_J'espère qu'avec ça, tu réussiras à faire quelque chose de ta tignasse. En tous cas, autre chose que de m'étouffer avec à chaque fois qu'on se voit._

_Joyeux Noël,_

_D.M._

_PS : Ça veut dire que tu as intérêt à la porter !_

Elle fut incroyablement émue lorsqu'elle découvrit, dans le paquet, une magnifique pince à cheveux argentée ornée d'un papillon composé, elle le découvrit avec surprise, de véritables émeraudes ainsi que de diamants ! Elle se sentit à la fois heureuse, et honteuse de son cadeau. Et terriblement soulagée de ne pas avoir envoyé à Drago le même agenda qu'à Harry et Ron !

Elle lui avait offert un petit coffret de bois sombre, dans lequel elle avait glissé une lettre courte.

_Drago,_

_Tu pourrais rétrécir__ Parkinson__ et l'y glisser, si jamais elle t'agaçait trop... Ou bien les lettres compromettantes que je risque de t'envoyer._

_Je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël._

_Je pense à toi._

_Hermione_

La jeune fille porta sa nouvelle pince à cheveux durant toutes les vacances, qui se déroulèrent agréablement. Tout le monde, au Square Grimmaud, était joyeux, et elle se sentait réellement en paix. Sans doute plus que si elle avait passé deux semaines coincée sur des skis en haut d'une montagne !

Drago et elle s'échangèrent quelques nouvelles lettres, toujours sur le même ton narquois, toujours avec le même sens : ils avaient hâte de se retrouver.


	5. Partie 1, Chapitre 4

_Coucou, et bienvenue sur le cinquième chapitre de La Complainte du Sombral ! _

_Un grand merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Elles m'ont toutes fait très très très plaisir, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes cette fois. _

_Continuez à me donner votre avis, ça m'aide à orienter la suite... Et ça me motive à continuer (j'en suis au dixième chapitre, pour l'instant). _

_Bonne lecture, _

_Aerann_

* * *

><p>Hermione et Drago s'étaient retrouvés dès la rentrée. Ils s'étaient tous deux rendus dans la salle vide qui était devenue la leur. La jeune fille était étonnée du bonheur que dégageait son amant, lorsqu'il la regardait. Étonnée de ressentir la même joie quand elle était dans ses bras. Effrayée, aussi. Cela ne faisait même pas un mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, tous les deux. Pourtant, elle avait le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir se passer de lui. Et cela faisait déjà presque un mois qu'ils se fréquentaient. Pourtant, la Gryffondor avait l'impression de ne rien savoir de celui qu'elle était sûre d'aimer.<p>

Ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Trois nuits. Quelques baisers volés. Des lettres. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé, tous les deux. Elle tenait pourtant à le faire... Mais, dès que les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient, leurs corps l'emportaient de loin sur leurs cerveaux !

Le mois de janvier avança lentement, comme si le froid glacial avait gelé les horloges. Les deux amants passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Chaque instant volé était un instant de bonheur. Ils s'en tenaient à leur accord, se contentant principalement d'étreintes, parfois tendres, parfois plus brutales. Pourtant, au fil des jours, les choses changeaient entre eux, imperceptiblement. Ils passaient plus de temps à échanger de simples caresses, de tendres baisers, quelques mots doux aussi, parfois. Jusqu'à avoir une liaison presque semblable à une relation amoureuse. Presque.

* * *

><p>« Drago ?<p>

_ Granger ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles jamais Hermione ?

_ Pas l'habitude.

_ Parkinson, tu l'appelles Pansy.

_ Et alors ? T'es quand même pas jalouse d'elle ?

_ Non, tu m'as interdit les crises de jalousie. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu es tout le temps avec elle, si elle t'agaces assez pour que tu sois mieux avec une Née-Moldue qu'avec elle...

_ J'ai pas dit que j'étais mieux avec toi, Granger. J'ai dit que j'étais plus tranquille avec toi.

_ Donc qu'elle t'agace ! Tu ne pourrais pas simplement me répondre au lieu de jouer sur les mots et d'essayer de me vexer ? Soupira Hermione d'un ton excédé.

_ J'y peux rien, ça me donne une bonne raison de te prendre dans mes bras et d'essayer de me faire pardonner ! répondit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

_ Tu vois, tu évites encore ! Je voudrais juste savoir qui sont tes amis ! Comment tu es, la plupart du temps ! Quand je ne suis pas là !

_ T'as pas besoin de savoir ça, Granger.

_ Ok, Malefoy... »

Ils avaient jeté sur la porte de la salle vide divers sorts de désillusion et de protection. C'était devenu leur sanctuaire. Leur nid d'amour. Étaient-ils vraiment un couple d'amoureux pour autant ? Parfois, Hermione avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec son amant. La plupart du temps, elle se demandait s'ils seraient un jour autre chose que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit qu'ils avaient installé dans leur pièce. Enfin, que Drago avait, lui seul sait comment, introduit dans l'école !

« Granger ?

_ Drago ?

_ Tu vois, t'es incapable de m'en vouloir ! » rit-il avant de l'embrasser. Et elle ne put que constater, une fois de plus, que non seulement il avait raison, mais qu'en plus, elle était, malgré tout, merveilleusement bien à ses côtés.

Hermione s'était toujours sentie forte, indépendante. Elle n'hésitait jamais à rabrouer Harry et Ron, elle savait généralement ce qu'elle voulait, et il était rare qu'elle ne l'obtienne pas. Pourtant, avec Drago, elle se laissait faire et, même si cela la contrariait, elle devait admettre que c'était lui qui menait la danse. C'était toujours lui qui lui proposait de le rejoindre dans leur salle, et elle ne refusait jamais. Elle se pliait. Elle se sentait fragile. Elle détestait cela. Et elle adorait cela. Cette impression de perdre pied, de se noyer dans son amour pour le Serpentard, de se laisser emporter par le courant de ses émotions, elle qui suivait habituellement toujours ce qui lui dictait son cerveau...

Harry et Ron n'avaient pas remarqué son manège. Lorsqu'elle rejoignait son amant, elle prétextait des devoirs à faire à la bibliothèque et avait généralement la paix, puisqu'ils fuyaient cet endroit comme la peste. Elle recevait également des messages par hibou, parfois, mais le rapace savait toujours la trouver lorsqu'elle était seule. Les lettres de Drago étaient toujours froides. Sauf quand elles étaient sèches. Et elles comblaient toujours Hermione de bonheur. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait, elle savait que le Serpentard l'appréciait. L'aimait, peut être... Il n'était pas rare qu'il l'entraîne dans un coin pour un baiser, ou qu'il l'emmène dans leur salle pour le simple plaisir de l'enlacer, de sentir ses cheveux...

* * *

><p>Février arriva, accompagné d'une lettre de Drago.<p>

_Granger,_

_Inutile de t'inscrire à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard du 14, je refuse que tu me traînes dans un minable salon de thé. On passera l'après-midi dans notre salle. Rendez-vous à 13h. Fais-toi aussi belle que possible avec ton espèce de tignasse, et pense à mon cadeau._

_D.M._

Hermione poussa un léger soupir face à cette déclaration minable. Finalement, il ne valait pas beaucoup mieux que Harry ou Ron...

_Drago,_

_Je n'accepterai pour rien au monde une telle invitation, et de toutes façons, je suis déjà prise le 14 !_

_Affectueusement,_

_Hermione_

_oOo_

_Granger,_

_Le 14, c'est la Saint-Valentin, je te signale ! Et n'importe quelle fille se damnerait pour la passer avec moi ! Alors estime-toi heureuse d'avoir été choisie, et sois à l'heure. Hors de question que tu passes la Saint-Valentin avec un autre ! Et avec qui, d'abord ?_

_D.M._

_oOo_

_Drago,_

_Tu ne m'as pas choisie : je suis la seule à pouvoir profiter de toi, c'est dans notre contrat ! Pas l'inverse, par contre... Et de toutes façons, ça n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux. Et, même si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas à être jaloux puisque TU refuses toute implication sentimentale et que TU interdit toute jalousie !_

_Donc, je vois Harry et Luna ce jour là._

_Affectueusement,_

_Hermione_

_oOo_

_Granger,_

_Potter et Loufoca ? T'aurais franchement pu trouver mieux !_

_À quelle heure seras-tu libre ? Je VEUX te voir le 14 ! Sinon, contrat ou pas, je sors avec Pansy ce jour là !_

_D.M._

_oOo_

_Malefoy,_

_17h dans notre salle. Si tu fais ne serait-ce que la croiser, je t'arrache les yeux._

_Tendrement,_

_Hermione_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant qu'il avait encore gagné. Et qu'elle passerait la Saint-Valentin en sa compagnie !

* * *

><p>Le jour J, Hermione avait d'abord retrouvé Rita Skeeter ainsi que Luna aux Trois Balais. Elles avaient été rapidement rejointes par Harry, qui avait donné une interview à la reporter qu'il détestait le plus au monde pour le magazine le moins crédible d'Angleterre... Une entreprise folle, mais la jeune Gryffondor avait bon espoir que le résultat soit tout de même concluant.<p>

Elle s'était ensuite hâtée de filer jusqu'à son dortoir : elle avait juste le temps de se changer. Pas qu'elle obéissait aux ordres de Drago... Mais elle tenait tout de même à ne pas le rejoindre vêtue du pull et du jean qu'elle avait enfilés avant de partir à Pré-au-Lard ! Elle avait profité de sa visite au village pour passer chez Gaichiffon où elle avait déniché une robe très jolie, couleur argentée... Cela ferait plaisir à son Serpentard, et elle pourrait la remettre plus facilement que si elle l'avait choisie vert émeraude ! Hermione pensa même à se maquiller un peu, se fit un chignon un peu lâche qu'elle attacha avec son cadeau de Noël, et partit rejoindre Drago dans leur salle.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle crut un instant s'être trompée de porte, mais le beau blond qui l'attendait à l'intérieur et son sourire enjôleur lui prouvèrent le contraire. Elle resta un moment interdite, contemplant le nouveau décor de la pièce. Le lit avait été repoussé dans un coin, et une table était dressée en son centre. Dessus étaient posés des mets divers. Enfin, une nouvelle porte était apparue au fond.

« D'où vient tout ça ? Comment tu as fait ?

_ Bah, tu sais, j'avais rien à faire jusqu'à 17 heures, Granger...

_ C'est vraiment magnifique !

_ Pas autant que toi... »

La jeune lionne sentit ses joues rougir sous le compliment : son Serpentard en était très avare, habituellement ! Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Hermione. » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, avant que Drago n'entraîne sa compagne vers la table qu'il avait installée.

« Et tu as piqué tout ça où ?

_ C'est top secret !

_ Et la porte, c'est quoi ?

_ Ta surprise.

_ Je peux aller voir ?

_ Non, on mange d'abord ! Ça fait des heures que je t'attends ! »

Il tira galamment l'une des deux chaises, afin qu'Hermione puisse s'asseoir, avant de prendre place face à elle et de leur servir à chacun une tasse de thé. Une corbeille de fruits trônait au centre de la table, ainsi que des biscuits de plusieurs sortes et des tartelettes aux fruits. Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à grignoter .

« Refuser qu'on aille dans un salon de thé pour préparer tout ça...

_ Au moins, on n'a pas à supporter les bécots de tous les autres couples de Poudlard !

_ Les autres couples ? On est un couple ?

_ Pas vraiment... »

Hermione se sentait assez gênée, comme ça, face à lui. Elle réalisa que, généralement, ils étaient au lit quand ils se voyaient, ce qui simplifiait considérablement leurs rapports ! Mais là, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire... Et il ne facilitait pas les choses, à ne répondre qu'à demi-mots. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait accepté le marché de Drago, deux mois plus tôt, la Gryffondor songea que, peut-être, elle avait fait une erreur. Que penser qu'il finirait, à force de passer du temps avec elle, par l'aimer, pouvait être complètement stupide.

« Bon, tu veux voir ta surprise alors ? Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ! » Proposa le jeune homme sur un ton joyeux lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux terminé leur tasse.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la fameuse porte, à la suite de Drago. Celui-ci lui prit la main un moment, avant de poser les siennes sur ses yeux.

« Tu ne vois plus rien, hein ? Pas de triche !

_ Non non.

_ Avance un peu... Encore... Voilà. Vas-y, ouvre la porte. C'est bon, tu peux regarder. »

_ Comment tu as fait ça ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione, tout en sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Elle avança d'un pas et se retrouva dans une salle de bain qui, elle en était sûre, n'existait pas la veille ! Un bassin de belle taille, au centre de la pièce, constituait l'essentiel de son mobilier. Elle contenait également une grande armoire ainsi qu'un miroir. Elle était magnifique.

« Comme ça, tu n'auras plus à courir jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor pour te laver après avoir passé la nuit ici ! Donc, tu pourras venir plus souvent... Tu pourras plus me dire que c'est trop compliqué ! Expliqua-t-il fièrement.

_ C'est vraiment incroyable, Drago ! »

Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser, d'abord sur le menton, puis sur la joue et le bout du nez, avant qu'il ne capture finalement ses lèvres. Leurs baisers devinrent de plus en plus langoureux, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à bout de souffle.

« Et mon cadeau ? demanda finalement le blond.

_ Ma présence devrait-te suffire !

_ Quoi ? s'exclama le Serpentard avant de repousser sa compagne.

_ Je plaisante ! Tiens. »

Elle sortit de son sac un petit paquet que Drago s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il contenait une très belle plume de cygne qu'Hermione avait achetée chez Scribenpenne dans la journée, ainsi que diverses sucreries de chez Zonko.

« Je suis désolée, ça n'est vraiment pas grand chose, mais...

_ Merci beaucoup. Ca me fait très plaisir.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui... Et puis je comprends bien qu'une pauvre petite fille comme toi n'aie pas de quoi m'offrir une salle de bain ! » ajouta-t-il en riant. Hermione fit mine de lui mettre un coup de poing, soulagée, tandis que Drago l'enlaçait avec tendresse, songeant un instant que cette fille était en train de le transformer. Ils tombèrent sur le lit en riant et en roulant, avant de commencer à échanger des baisers de moins en moins chastes.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard. Un murmure, au creux de la nuit.<p>

« Drago... Je t'aime... »

Un silence. Puis...

« Je crois que moi aussi, Hermione. »


	6. Partie 1, Chapitre 5

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, surtout celles des filles qui ne sont pas inscrites puisque je ne peux pas vous envoyer de message directement. Elles me font vraiment très plaisir à chaque fois !_

_En ce moment, je passe presque autant de temps à lire qu'à écrire, pour trouver des points de concordance ^^ C'est très rigolo à faire ! J'aimerais bien, quand cette fanfic sera plus avancée, qu'il soit possible de la lire quasiment en même temps que les romans et que ça reste plausible... Pour l'instant, j'arrive à la fin du tome 5 et ça suit bien le fil ! _

_J'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire ! _

_Bonne lecture,_

_Aerann_

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla seule le 15 février. Seule, et ravie autant qu'attristée. Elle avait passée une soirée magnifique et une nuit merveilleuse. Et surtout, Drago lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait... Enfin, qu'il croyait l'aimer. Mais c'était déjà ça ! Et puis, finalement, il avait fuit...<p>

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. À chaque fois qu'elle pensait commencer à comprendre Drago, il agissait pour que ses débuts de certitude volent en éclat ! Lentement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers leur salle de bain.

« Salut, beauté ! »

Un drago entièrement nu _ et absolument magnifique _ l'attendait dans leur baignoire. L'estomac de la Gryffondor se dénoua d'un seul coup, tandis qu'elle se précipitait à ses côtés, se demandant une nouvelle fois à quel point il était capable de la surprendre.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'abandonner le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin ?

_ Honnêtement... Si !

_ C'était fait exprès ! rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

_ Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu n'en étais pas capable.

_ Faut pas croire, Granger... Je ne suis pas un monstre !

_ Mouais... Mais non, je plaisante ! » Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Drago.

Elle l'enlaça un moment, puis ils commencèrent à se laver l'un l'autre.

« Tu sais... Tu vas peut-être trouver ça un peu bête, mais j'étais sincère hier soir... Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais.

_ Je ne trouve pas ça stupide. Enfin, pas que tu le penses. C'est de me le dire avec cet air plein d'espoir qui est stupide, Granger.

_ Ah, ça y est, ce n'est plus Hermione ? Demanda celle-ci, amère.

_ Désolé... L'habitude. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux.

« Tout ça... Ça ne mènera jamais à rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione avait voulu parler d'une voix dure. Voulait se montrer forte. Voulait montrer à Drago qu'il n'était pas seul à mener la danse. Pourtant, elle avait été incapable de masquer le tremblement de sa voix. Le Serpentard réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Non, sans doute pas. Pas par manque d'envie, quoi que tu en penses. Maintenant, si tu te sens capable de tout raconter à Potter et Weasley, que tu penses qu'ils te donneraient leur bénédiction et que ma famille ne te tuerait pas immédiatement, aucun soucis pour rendre tout ça officiel ! Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton ironique.

_ Je suis sûre que Harry et Ron comprendraient ! D'ailleurs, je vais tout leur raconter, et on verra bien !

_ C'est quitte ou double, là, Hermione... Tu risques de tout perdre ! Alors qu'on est tranquilles, comme ça, tous les deux... Même si on sait qu'il n'y aura rien de plus pour le moment, ça ne nous empêche pas d'en profiter.

_ Si, moi, ça m'en empêche, répliqua la jeune fille.

_ Eh bien, fais comme tu veux, tête de mule ! »

Ils venaient de finir de se laver et sortirent de l'eau. Hermione se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils se tenaient ainsi, debout l'un face à l'autre, entièrement nus en pleine lumière. Réalisant cela, elle eut honte de son corps que les yeux de Drago parcouraient avec une légère avidité. Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir qu'il la dévorait des yeux et attrapa l'une des serviettes qu'il avait posées près de la baignoire, avant de commencer à se sécher. Le jeune homme la laissa faire un moment, se contentant de l'observer, puis il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Franchement, Hermione, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ne prends pas le risque de te fâcher avec tes amis pour si peu. Tant qu'on est ensemble, le reste n'est pas vraiment important. »

Un haussement d'épaule fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. La jeune fille se vêtit d'une des robes de sorcière qu'elle avait laissées dans la chambre au cas où, puis elle sortit après avoir embrassé furtivement Drago et lui avoir chuchoté « Moi, je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer. »

Elle avait ensuite gagné son dortoir où elle avait récupéré ses affaires de cours, et rejoint la Grande Salle et la table des Gryffondors, à laquelle Harry et Ron étaient déjà assis. « Je ne vais quand même pas leur en parler dès le matin... », songea-t-elle, réalisant qu'elle se défilait. Déjà.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en mangeant. Un instant, Hermione croisa le regard moqueur de Drago qui la fit rougir, mais elle détourna les yeux avant que ses amis ne s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit.

Puis leur journée de cours débuta et la jeune fille, plongée dans ses leçons, ne songea à sa soirée de la veille qu'en voyant Cho Chang entrer dans la Grande Salle sans jeter le moindre regard à Harry, qui avait pourtant passé la fête des amoureux en sa compagnie... Songeant que son ami avait sans doute plus besoin de parler de sa Saint-Valentin qu'elle _ « Et probablement plus envie », chuchota sa conscience qu'elle n'avait absolument pas tranquille _ elle l'interrogea que ce qui s'était passé pour eux la veille et lui fit, une nouvelle fois, profiter de ses conseils de soit-disant experte en la matière qui n'était même pas capable d'avouer ses sentiments à ses meilleurs amis...

* * *

><p>La semaine se déroula comme elle avait commencé : Hermione était rongée par la culpabilité, mais elle ne trouvait jamais le bon moment pour parler à Harry et Ron ; soit elle avait trop de devoirs, soit il y avait trop de monde, soit elle n'avait pas le temps... Elle s'arrangea également pour se retrouver le moins souvent possible avec Drago, et ne passa qu'une seule soirée à ses côtés, prétextant qu'elle avait négligé ses révisions et qu'elle tenait absolument à se reconcentrer sur ses BUSE, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il réussit quand même à la coincer dans un couloir, et lui réaffirma qu'à son avis, il valait mieux qu'elle abandonne son projet qui ne mènerait à rien du tout. Ce à quoi elle répondit, tête haute, qu'elle comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il en dise. Bien qu'elle eut déjà compris que, aussi Gryffondor fût-elle, elle ne trouvais pas le courage de parler à ses amis.<p>

Puis le week-end arriva, accompagné d'une lettre de Drago.

_Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu ne comptes pas te défiler ce week-end encore ! D'ailleurs, je t'interdis de te défiler ce week-end encore ! Je VEUX te voir ! On a passé un accord, alors si tu ne passe pas ton samedi après-midi avec moi, je le passerai avec une autre fille !_

_D.M._

Elle sentit qu'effectivement, elle ne pouvait pas refuser cette « invitation ». Et puis son Serpentard commençait à lui manquer. Elle accepta donc et, ce samedi-là, fit mine de partir pour la bibliothèque afin de retrouver son amant. Il n'était pas encore arrivé lorsque la jeune fille entra dans leur pièce. Il l'avait encore modifiée durant la semaine, et elle ressemblait de nouveau davantage à une chambre qu'à un studio. Il avait probablement passé beaucoup de temps dans cette salle, tout seul... Drago aimait apparemment énormément cet endroit. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'y sentait particulièrement bien, en paix. Elle réalisa avec plaisir que son amour ne l'avait pas décoré, comme il aurait put le faire, aux couleurs de sa maison, mais qu'il avait choisi de tout assortir autour d'une couleur plus neutre : un bleu très pâle agrémenté de touches argentées et dorées. Elle n'avait jamais songé, jusqu'alors, que le jeune homme aurait sans doute préféré que cette salle soit couleur émeraude...

Une main se posa tout d'un coup sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourne vivement, tout en brandissant sa baguette.

« Eh, doucement Hermione, c'est moi ! s'exclama Drago tout en levant les bras, d'un air sincèrement effrayé.

_ Oh... Désolée.

_ L'habitude de se faire attaquer par surprise ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton légèrement moqueur, après avoir poussé un discret soupir de soulagement lorsque la lionne avait abaissé sa baguette.

_ Si on veut...

_ Je suis content que tu sois venue. C'est drôle, tu avais l'air de me fuir, cette semaine !

_ Non, pas du tout... C'est simplement que je tiens à réussir mes BUSE, mentit-elle.

_ On sait très bien tous les deux que tu serais déjà capable de réussir tes ASPIC ! Et on sait très bien aussi que tu ne veux pas que je te déconseille de tout avouer à Potter et Weasley... Ce que je ne compte pas faire, d'ailleurs ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant la Gryffondor ouvrir la bouche.

_ Merci, se contente-t-elle de répondre, étonnée autant que touchée qu'il puisse se montrer aussi compréhensif, parfois.

_ On pourrait peut-être s'asseoir, maintenant que tu sais que je ne suis pas là pour t'assassiner ? »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, où ils s'installèrent, enlacés comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude.

« Tu as vraiment fait une décoration magnifique pour cette pièce...

_ Content que ça te plaise ! Je me suis appliqué, pour notre nid d'amour... »

Un tendre baiser coupa la parole à Drago, qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Il caressa les cheveux d'Hermione, geste devenu familier. Quoi qu'il en dise, il était fou de cette crinière épaisse et indomptable. Il l'avait jugée laide pendant des années et lui trouvait désomais une sensualité incroyable. Tout ce qu'il pensait d'Hermione Granger s'était inversé, ces derniers temps. Depuis leur marché. Il s'était dit qu'avec cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout coincée, il serait tranquille. Qu'il pourrait prendre d'elle ce qu'il voudrait, puis la laisser en plan et aller en retrouver une autre sans qu'elle ne trouve rien à y redire ni même ne s'en rende compte.

Pourtant, depuis le début, rien ne s'était vraiment passé ainsi. Depuis le moment où ils avaient passé cet accord et qu'elle avait exigé de lui qu'il soit fidèle ! Ce qu'il n'avait pas été, bien sûr. Au début. Les premières semaines. Puis, sans se rendre compte de rien, il avait laissé sa lionne prendre de plus d'importance pour lui, jusqu'à éclipser toutes les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à lui parler d'amour. Lui. À elle. Et en étant sincère.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. L'amour, c'était une faiblesse. Et les Malefoy ne sont pas des faibles. En revanches, ils sont lâches. Une fuite. Il devait fuir.

Il rendit à Hermione son baiser. Saveur de miel. Sentit encore un peu ses cheveux. Odeur de miel. Plongea son regard dans ses yeux. Douceur de miel. Songea qu'il détestait le sucre. Avant. Qu'il adorait cela, désormais. Qu'il fuirait plus tard. Peut-être.

Leur baiser, rapidement, s'enflamma. Leur étreinte se resserra. Les deux amants laissèrent leurs corps se consumer d'amour. Comme leurs coeurs.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, toujours aussi étroitement enlacés. Un murmure timide s'élève.<p>

« Drago ?

_ Hermione ?

_ Je crois que tu as raison.

_ Evidemment. »

Nouveau silence. Au-delà des mots, ils se comprennent.

« J'aurais quand même aimé... Passer devant tout le monde, en te tenant la main...

_ Je sais. Moi aussi, tu sais... »

Silence, encore. Hermione ne parlera pas à ses amis. Elle est heureuse, ainsi, après-tout. Pas aussi heureuse qu'elle le souhaiterait. Mais suffisamment heureuse, pour le moment. Un jour, elle le sait, elle voudra plus. Aura besoin de plus. Mais son histoire avec Drago ne fait que commencer à s'épanouir, et leur avenir n'est pas encore tracé. Leur heure viendra, plus tard. Quand ils seront prêts, tous les deux. Qu'ils seront capables d'assumer cet amour. Ensemble. Un jour. Peut-être...


	7. Partie 1, Chapitre 6

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voici le septième chapitre de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas trop si je l'aime bien ou pas. C'est souvent l'effet que me font mes chapitres ^^ Quand j'écris, j'adore... Juste après, je déteste, et puis finalement, je ne sais plus trop ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, surtout ! _

_En tous cas, même si je ne suis pas sûre de moi pour le chapitre 7, il est assez important pour introduire le huitième qui me plaît beaucoup. Mais vous devrez attendre un peu pour le découvrir !_

_Bises, et bonne lecture. Pensez aux reviews ! Même une toute petite phrase pour me donner votre avis me fera plaisir ! _

_Aerann_

* * *

><p>Hermione avait passé une après-midi merveilleuse, dans les bras de Drago. Elle se sentait si bien, près de lui. Elle aurait aimé avoir le courage d'avouer à tout le monde cet amour, mais c'était, pour le moment, bien trop compliqué, comme il l'avait compris avant elle. Les amis de la jeune fille détestaient le Serpentard. Et les siens haïssaient sa maîtresse. Mieux valait donc, tant que les mentalités n'auraient pas évolué, taire cette folle passion.<p>

Elle avait dîné dans la Grande Salle, ce samedi là, en compagnie de Harry et Ron. Drago et elle avaient bien pensé à passer la nuit ensemble, mais la jeune fille avait dit à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle les rejoindrait après avoir étudié à la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient donc séparés, après de nombreux baisers et mots tendres, et avaient rejoint tour à tour la table correspondant à leur maison.

« Tu sais, Hermione... Ron et moi, on s'inquiète pour toi, lui annonça soudainement Harry, au cours du repas.

_ Ah bon ? Et pourquoi-ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle, inquiète, face à leurs visages soucieux. Le genre d'expression qu'elle pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'ils aient, si ils se doutaient de sa relation avec un certain Serpentard...

« On pense que tu travailles trop ! Continua-t-il, sans remarquer le trouble de son amie. Tu passes tous tes moments libres à la bibliothèque ! Je suis sûre que tu as deux ans d'avance sur tes devoirs ! Tu n'es pas obligée d'en faire autant, Hermione. Même si tu ne faisais rien, tu aurais Optimal à toutes tes épreuves.

_ C'est parce que je travaille tant que je peux espérer avoir des notes à peu près passables, Harry ! Lui répondit-elle sèchement. Je ne suis d'ailleurs absolument pas certaine de réussir partout... J'ai négligé la métamorphose, ces derniers temps, et je suis sûre d'avoir fait au moins deux oublis dans mon dernier devoir d'histoire de la magie...

_ Tu vois, c'est ça qu'on veut dire ! Tu es la meilleure élève de l'école, tu devrais prendre un peu plus de temps pour toi et moins penser à tes cours. »

La jeune fille faillit éclater de rire en songeant que ce que ses amis prenaient pour de l'acharnement au travail était en fait du temps passé auprès de son amant. Elle s'en voulait de leur mentir ainsi, puis se convainquit que c'était en partie pour eux. Ils ne réagiraient sans doute pas bien du tout, s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il se passait, dans une certaine salle vide qui semblait avoir disparu de l'école... Personne n'ayant jamais su à quoi elle servait, on ne s'était pas inquiété de la disparition de la fameuse porte. Même Harry, avec sa carte du Maraudeur, n'avait rien remarqué. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs pris soin de jeter quelques puissants sortilèges afin d'être sûre que son nid d'amour n'y apparaîtrait plus. Elle ne tenait pas à être découverte ainsi !

« Bon, eh bien si ça peut vous rassurer, demain, on passera la journée tranquillement tous les trois... Ça vous va ?

_ Super, Hermione ! », lui répondit Ron, tandis que Harry, un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres, hochait vigoureusement la tête.

Elle dormit donc dans la tour Gryffondor et, le lendemain, resta avec Harry et Ron. Ils passèrent leur journée à discuter de tout et de rien, confortablement installés dans les moelleux fauteuils de leur salle commune. Les garçons jouèrent aux échecs et Hermione tricota quelques chapeaux et chaussettes pour les elfes de maison. Puis, pour terminer leur soirée, la jeune préfète réussit à convaincre les deux garçons de faire quelques exercices et révisions pour la semaine qui arrivait.

La lionne réalisa alors que, si elle se sentait merveilleusement bien aux côtés de Drago, elle était également très heureuse auprès de ses amis, partageant avec eux des moments simples autant que précieux.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Harry eut la surprise d'être assailli par plusieurs dizaines de hiboux, et Hermione comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait : son interview pour le Chicaneur avait enfin été publiée ! Leurs projets évoluaient de plus en plus, commençaient à aboutir : d'abord, les membres de l'AD faisaient tous des progrès admirables, et ensuite le nombre de réactions à cet article indiquait que beaucoup de sorciers avaient pu découvrir la vérité telle que le Survivant l'avait vécue...<p>

En fin de matinée, cependant, son euphorie retomba d'un coup lorsque Drago, au détour d'un couloir, saisit brusquement son épaule et l'entraîna dans un couloir désert.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

_ Tu me fais mal, et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

_ Cette stupide interview de ton copain, Saint Potter ! De quel droit est-ce qu'il dit de telles horreurs sur mon père, hein ? S'énerva le jeune homme, sans lâcher l'épaule d'Hermione.

_ Il n'a fait que dire la vérité !

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous pourriez pas vous mêler un peu de vos oignons, merde ? Vous le connaissez pas, vous savez rien, et vous vous permettez quand même de ruiner la réputation de toute notre famille ! »

Il commença à s'éloigner, mais Hermione le retint à son tour par le bras.

« Drago... Je suis désolée si ça te touche... Mais...

_ Bien sûr que ça me touche ! T'as pas idée de la façon dont on me regarde, depuis ce matin ! Je passe pour un monstre fils de monstre, et tout ça c'est entièrement votre faute !

_ Je suis vraiment désolée...

_ Ca me fait une belle jambe, que tu sois désolée ! Fiche-moi la paix, maintenant ! » lui cracha-t-il au visage avant de s'éloiner à grands pas furieux, la laissant seule, les larmes aux yeux.

Bien sûr, ils s'étaient déjà disputés, et violemment puisqu'Hermione avait, deux ans plus tôt, envoyé un coup de poing dans le visage de Drago. Mais leur relation lui semblait tellement idyllique, jusqu'à maintenant... Découvrir qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas si soudés que ça lui faisait vraiment mal. Elle sentait à quel point elle aimait son amant, et elle regrettait que ça soit en de telles circonstances.

Ils ne se revirent pas de la semaine. Hermione n'osait pas aborder le Serpentard qui lui jetait un regard glacial chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. L'interview de Harry avait, à part sa nouvelle semaine de retenue et la réaction de Drago, eu d'excellent retentissement. Tout le monde en avait entendu parler ou l'avait lue, et le Survivant n'était plus considéré par tous comme fou. Les enfants des Mangemorts dénoncés se faisaient plutôt discrets, et la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était une bonne chose, si elle oubliait que c'était justement à cause de ça que son amant ne voulait plus la voir.

Finalement, elle n'y tint plus. Drago lui manquait et elle était inquiète pour lui. Elle s'en voulait d'être à l'origine de sa tristesse. Elle monta donc à la volière ce samedi matin, afin de lui envoyer une lettre.

_Cher Drago,_

_Je tiens à ce que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne pensais pas que tu en souffrirais tant, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, Drago... Mais tu me manques. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ta tendresse, de tes baisers, de ta peau contre la mienne. Je ne vis plus, sans toi._

_Je t'aime._

_Hermione_

Elle n'obtint une réponse que le soir, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se coucher.

_Hermione,_

_Je m'excuse de m'être emporté. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop mal._

_ On pourrait peut-être se voir, demain après-midi ?_

_D.M._

La jeune Gryffondor s'endormit, un peu apaisée, serrant contre elle le bref mot de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait hâte de le retrouver.

* * *

><p>Elle rejoignit Drago un peu après avoir mangé, tandis que Harry et Ron imaginaient ce qu'ils allaient mettre dans leurs devoirs de divination. Il était assis dans un nouveau fauteuil et lisait son manuel de Sortilèges. Il semblait très absorbé par sa lecture et ne sembla pas s'apercevoir qu'Hermione était entrée. Elle le regarda un moment, avant de s'approcher de lui et de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir.<p>

« Encore une nouveauté dans cette salle ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le fauteuil sur lequel ils étaient assis.

_ Je passe tellement de temps à t'attendre... T'es vraiment pas ponctuelle ! »

Ils rirent doucement, puis le jeune homme ferma son livre et caressa la main de sa compagne.

« Je suis désolée, Drago...

_ Chut, ne parle plus de ça. »

Un nouveau silence. La jeune fille songea qu'il y en avait beaucoup, entre eux, mais qu'ils communiquaient peut être plus encore ainsi qu'en se parlant. Songea, quand Drago reprit la parole, qu'elle préférait de loin qu'il se taise.

« Peut être qu'on devrait arrêter un peu, tous les deux...

_ Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, tout en se redressant d'un seul coup. »

Drago hésita. Bien sûr, il aurait put lui dire la vérité. Lui avouer qu'il était fou d'elle, qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence et que cela l'effrayait. Que, malgré sa peur, il souhaitait demeurer à ses côtés, mais qu'entre sa famille et ses amis, c'était impossible. Qu'il ne supportait plus de vivre leur amour caché, et qu'il commençait à croire qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'il n'y ait plus rien du tout, si c'était pour souffrir de cette étrange liaison qui les forçait à vivre dans le mensonge. Que, surtout, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort et qu'il commençait à craindre de perdre pied.

Mais il se sentait incapable de lui avouer tous ces sentiments qui le rongeaient. La blesser serait bien sûr une solution parfaite. Elle souffrirait un peu, sur le coup. Puis elle pourrait le haïr et passer à autre chose. Mais, même si c'était égoïste, il ne supporterait pas d'être haï par celle qu'il aimait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mentir. Encore. Une dernière fois. Ensuite, il retournerait à son ancienne vie, celle dans laquelle il était paisible, ignorant tout de la passion.

« On a été beaucoup trop loin, Hermione... »

Les mots qu'ils prononçait lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais il devait se forcer à les prononcer. Pour eux deux. Ne devait surtout pas la regarder dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux bruns baignés de larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à inonder son visage.

« On devait juste coucher ensemble de temps en temps... Et regarde où on en est ! Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait pas compter sur moi pour les mots d'amour...

_ Alors arrête et puis c'est tout ! On peut encore faire marche arrière ! S'il te plaît, Drago... Je ne veux pas te perdre.

_ Tu vois, c'est bien ça le problème ! Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne doit plus se voir. Je ne veux plus te voir, Hermione.

_ Je... je croyais que tu m'aimais...

_ Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il recula d'un pas, la forçant à lâcher sa main à laquelle elle s'agrippait, comme à ses derniers espoirs. Puis il lui lança le regard le plus froid possible. Maintenant, elle allait sortir de la pièce, sans doute en pleurant, le laissant seul. Seul, et vide.

Ce fut bien ce qu'il se passa. Sauf qu'avant de partir, Hermione mit à Drago une gifle à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Et le laissa seul, vide et honteux. Il passa la nuit seul dans le lit de leurs ébats, convaincu que ce qu'il avait fait était sans doute la meilleure solution. Il n'était décidément pas fait pour l'amour, surtout avec Hermione. Ils étaient si différents... Il ne pourrait jamais rien faire d'autre que la blesser.


	8. Partie 1, Chapitre 7

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voilà, le chapitre 8 est là ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, parce que je me suis énormément servie du livre pour certains passages. Un, notamment, que vous reconnaîtrez peut-être et qui est pratiquement identique à un passage de Harry Potter V (au début du chapitre 28, pour les curieux ^^). C'était super amusant de garder tout un passage et d'en changer tout le sens en changeant le point de vue. Je me suis vraiment éclatée pour ces quelques lignes ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! La suite arrivera dans un peu plus longtemps, car je pars en vacances ! Mais elle est prête à être postée, et vous l'aurez dès mon retour !_

_Je suis contente, car j'était un peu bloquée sur le chapitre 10. L'avoir terminé me soulage, et je suis plus tranquille pour les chapitres suivants qui avancent plus vite, du coup. J'en suis maintenant au chapitre 13, et l'histoire s'oriente plus sur Drago..._

_Bises, et surtout bonne lecture. Laissez-moi une petite (ou une grande !) review pour me donner votre avis, _

_Aerann_

* * *

><p>La semaine qui suivit la rupture de Drago et Hermione fut sans doute la pire que la jeune fille eut jamais connu.<p>

Elle n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir été quittée, ni même jetée. Elle avait simplement été congédiée, comme la putain qu'elle avait finalement toujours été. « Merci pour le bon temps passé ensemble, et à dieu, pauvre cruche ! ». Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus, finalement.

À cela s'ajoutait la peine qu'elle avait pour Hagrid qui, elle le sentait bien, vivait ses derniers jours en tant que professeur. Et la haine qui brûlait sa peau lorsqu'elle voyait le visage réjoui de son ancien amant, lorsque le demi-géant était humilié lors de ses propres cours.

Elle s'était de nouveau plongée dans ses études, afin de ne pas penser à autre chose, et personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien. La vie continuait, finalement. Hermione étudiait, réussissait, haïssait Malefoy... Rien de nouveau.

Elle était devenue particulièrement acharnée durant les séances de l'AD, qui lui permettaient de se défouler et d'oublier un peu tous les problèmes qu'elle rencontrait. Elle était fière de ce groupe, dans lequel tout le monde avait progressé. Et fière de Harry qui était un excellent professeur. La jeune fille songeait qu'il tenait peut-être là un bon projet d'avenir, mais elle savait qu'il était plutôt tenté par une carrière d'auror.

Les membres de l'AD, ce jour là, travaillaient sur les patronus, dont beaucoup entendaient parler pour la première fois. C'était un sortilège difficile, mais ils étaient tous décidés, et travailler ainsi ensemble était vraiment stimulant. Les patronus réussis flottaient autour les élèves qui les regardaient avec satisfaction. Certains avaient cependant encore un peu de mal, comme Neville et Seamus, mais ils avaient déjà progressé et continueraient sans doute.

Auraient put continuer à progresser, si l'arrivée de Dobby ne les avait pas soudainement interrompus. Ombrage arrivait. Ils devaient se dépêcher de partir. Tous les élèves se mirent à sortir, courant chacun en direction de sa salle commune. Tous, sauf un.

« Harry, viens vite ! » cria Hermione au centre de la cohue.

Elle fut entraînée par les autres élèves et n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement. Elle ne put que se retourner un instant afin de voir son ami basculer en avant, tandis qu'un élève aux cheveux blonds s'approchait de lui, sa baguette à la main...

* * *

><p>Elle était furieuse. Hors d'elle, elle ne put rester longtemps dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et finit rapidement par sortir se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Sans qu'elle n'en prenne vraiment conscience, ses pas la menèrent dans la salle qui avait abrité ses ébats avec Drago. Elle n'avait pas changé, tout y était toujours comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'approcha du lit qu'elle toucha légèrement, du bout des doigts, avant de se diriger vers le fauteuil que le jeune homme avait installé juste avant de la quitter. Pourquoi avait-il ajouté ce meuble si c'était pour ne plus venir ici ?<p>

« Plus avec elle... » songea-t-elle avec amertume. Elle s'assit dans le siège de son ancien amant, posant négligemment ses jambes par dessus l'accoudoir. Il était vraiment moelleux et confortable. La jeune fille aurait aimé sortir un livre de son sac et y plonger, mais elle bouillait de rage. Que le Serpentard la quitte, c'était une chose. Qu'il le fasse sans raison, c'était blessant. Qu'il vienne lui prendre la seule chose qu'elle appréciait encore réellement faire, c'était un comble ! Drago Malefoy avait-il décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer ?

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, peut être une heure, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Elle jeta un oeil et découvrit Drago, l'air abattu. Quand il la vit, il parut sincèrement surpris avant de se reprendre très vite et de s'approcher d'elle à grands pas. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, la forçant à se mettre debout face à lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-bas ? Tu es complètement stupide, ou quoi ? » lui hurla-t-il.

Durant un instant, Hermione ne put songer qu'à son haleine fraîche qui lui donnait follement envie de l'embrasser. Menthe douce. Puis sa colère reprit violemment le dessus et elle lui répondit, sur le même ton :

« Et toi, alors ? Je t'ai vu attraper Harry ! À quoi ça t'a avancé de faire ça ?

_ Vous faisiez partie d'un groupe illégal, Hermione, merde ! Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à toi ! Et essayer de suivre les règles, pour changer ! T'es une fille de moldus, je te signale !

_ Ça, merci, j'avais compris ! Ça fait plus de cinq ans que tu me le balances en pleine figure dès que t'en as l'occasion !

_ Là, c'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit. Il n'y a pas que les Malefoy qui aient ce genre de préjugés. Certaines personnes du ministère ont également tendance à préférer les enfants de sorciers, si tu vois de qui je veux parler... Sois un peu plus prudente, s'il-te-plaît... Rejoindre ce genre de groupe, c'est idiot.

_ Former.

_ Hein ?

_ J'ai formé ce groupe, répondit-elle sur un ton de défi. Je ne l'ai pas rejoint, je l'ai formé.

_ Tu es vraiment... Rha, tu m'énerves ! Tu ne pourrais pas, juste de temps en temps, faire ce qu'on te dit de faire ?

_ De toutes façons, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire, la manière dont s'occupe la sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe que je suis ! Alors fiche-moi la paix, maintenant, avec tes foutus conseils ! »

Elle tenta de partir, mais Drago tenait toujours fermement ses épaules et ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher. Brusquement, il pencha son visage sur celui de la jeune fille qui, sur le coup, ne put penser qu'à ce contact qu'elle attendait désespérément depuis une longue semaine. Elle l'embrassa comme on respire après avoir failli se noyer, comme surprise d'avoir survécu sans ce souffle vital. Tenta de se repaître des lèvres de Drago, sans y parvenir. Elle ne pourrait jamais en avoir assez. Ne pourrait jamais s'en passer.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait embrassée, Drago s'éloigna d'Hermione, un air légèrement déçu sur le visage qui ne parvint pas à peiner autant la jeune fille que le souvenir encore cuisant de leur rupture. Elle voulut lui donner une nouvelle gifle, songea que la précédente ne l'avait pas soulagée du tout. Ne parvint qu'à se mettre à pleurer. Encore. Elle qui pleurait si rarement, avant...

« J'en peux plus, Drago... Je ne supporte plus que tu me ballades comme ça ! Alors décide-toi une bonne fois pour toute, mince ! Je ne suis pas à ta disposition ! »

Le jeune homme resta sans voix. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché les épaules de la lionne qui s'éloigna de lui d'un coup d'épaule sec.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Malefoy. » Lui déclara-t-elle d'un ton cassant qui contrastait avec son visage baigné de larmes. Le Serpentard sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il referma la bouche regarda sans plus sembler la voir Hermione qui partit, tentant de garder la tête haute.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune, Hermione comprit aux visages de ses deux meilleurs amis que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas.

« Dumbledore est partit... » déclara simplement Harry.

La préfète ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-elle put répondre, de toutes façons ? Elle leur adressa simplement un signe de tête avant de rejoindre son dortoir et de se coucher.

* * *

><p>Elle avait dormi étonnamment profondément, cette nuit là. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hermione ne se sentait pas vraiment reposée. Le départ de Dumbledore était un coup dur. De plus, ce que Drago avait suggéré au sujet de ce qu'Ombrage pensait des nés-moldus lui laissait un étrange poids au creux du ventre. Enfin, elle ne cessait de retourner dans son esprit ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec le Serpentard. Pensait-il sincèrement qu'il pouvait l'embrasser ainsi, quand bon le lui semblait, sans qu'elle ne réagisse ? Elle sentit ses muscles se contracter à cette idée, et préféra aller se laver et s'habiller plutôt que de continuer à ressasser ce genre de pensées désagréables.<p>

Leur matinée de cours fut également étrangement normale. Maussade, bien sûr, mais c'était déjà le cas depuis longtemps. Depuis l'arrivée d'Ombrage. Mêmes les plantes de la serre semblaient plus ternes qu'auparavant. Puis, avant de pouvoir aller manger, Harry fut une nouvelle fois interrogé sur ce qui était arrivé la veille, dans le bureau du directeur. La jeune fille se félicitait de n'avoir pas posé de questions la veille : son ami avait dû raconter la scène devant elle d'assez nombreuses fois pour qu'elle soit désormais capable de l'imaginer au détail près ! Cette fois-ci, c'était à un groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffles avec qui ils avaient suivi le cours de botanique que le Survivant faisait son récit d'un ton morne en retournant au château.

Les habituelles critiques de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard ne tardèrent pas à suivre, alimentées par la rumeur qu'avait entendue Ernie selon laquelle elle avait tenté sans succès de pénétrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais cette fois-ci, ils furent interrompus par une voix particulièrement malveillante...

« Tu veux peut-être ajouter quelque chose, Granger ? » l'avait-coupé Drago, qui avait surgi de derrière la porte, entouré comme à son habitude de Crabbe et Goyle, alors qu'elle exprimait violemment son point de vue au sujet de la Grande Inquisitrice. Son visage pâle et pointu rayonnait de méchanceté, ce qui glaça Hermione.

« Bien peur d'avoir à enlever quelques points à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

_ Il n'y a que les profs qui ont le droit d'enlever des points aux maisons, Malefoy, dit aussitôt Ernie.

_ Ouais, nous aussi on est préfets, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier, gronda Ron.

_ Je sais bien que les _préfets_ ne peuvent pas enlever de points, mon bon roi Ouistiti... » lança Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent, ce qui détourna un instant l'attention de la lionne du beau blond. Il lui lançait régulièrement des coups d'oeil d'une méchanceté qu'elle n'aurait jamais put imaginer voir à nouveau dans ces yeux gris qui la regardaient, quelques jours plus tôt, avec tant de passion...

« En revanche, les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale...

_ La quoi ? Demanda d'un ton sec Hermione, qui parvenait à retrouver ses moyens depuis qu'elle ne regardait plus Drago dans les yeux.

_ La brigade inquisitoriale, Granger, répondit-il en montrant du doigt un minuscule I argenté épinglé sur sa robe de sorcier, juste au-dessous de son insigne de préfet. Il s'agit d'un groupe d'élèves triés sur le volet, qui soutiennent le ministère de la Magie et sont spécialement choisis par le professeur Ombrage. Or, les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale _ont_ le droit d'enlever des points... Donc, Granger, je t'enlève cinq points pour avoir été grossière avec notre nouvelle directrice. Macmillan, cinq points pour m'avoir contredit. Potter, cinq points parce que je ne t'aime pas. Weasley, il y a un pan de ta chemise qui dépasse, ce qui te coûtera également cinq points. Ah, et puis j'oubliais, tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger, ça vaut bien dix points de moins.

Ron sortit sa baguette, mais Hermione lui écarta le bras en tentant de s'exclamer :

« Non ! » mais ne réussissant qu'à le murmurer faiblement.

_ Sage initiative, Granger, dit Malefoy dans un souffle, avec un regard appuyé en direction d'Hermione qui comprit le message ; le conseil qu'il lui donnait, à sa manière. Une nouvelle directrice s'installe, une nouvelle ère commence. Soit sage, petit pote Potter... et toi aussi, mon bon roi Ouistiti... »

Éclatant de rire, il s'éloigna en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle, laissant les garçons débattre de la réalité de la brigade inquisitoriale, et Hermione songeuse. Vraiment, il tenait à ce qu'elle soit prudente. À ce qu'elle ne courre pas de risque.

Rapidement, il s'avéra qu'effectivement, certains élèves pouvaient retirer des points. Et il n'y avait qu'à regarder les sabliers géants, servant à compter les points des maisons, pour comprendre que ces élèves appartenaient tous à Serpentard, le seul dont les points ne diminuèrent pas.

* * *

><p>Ron et Hermione étaient ensuite partis déjeuner ensemble, tandis que Fred et George, qui les avaient rejoints, partaient préparer une nouvelle bêtise et que Harry était convoqué chez Ombrage. Ils commencèrent à manger, se demandant ce que la nouvelle directrice pouvait bien vouloir à leur ami, mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps tranquilles. En revanche, ils comprirent très vite ce que les jumeaux avaient prévu. Le château fut soudainement ébranlé et, quelques secondes après le début des secousses et les premiers hurlements des élèves, un feu d'artifice fonça dans la Grande Salle. Les étudiants se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, certains pour se mettre à l'abri, la plupart plus curieux voulant voir d'où provenaient les fusées. Ron et Hermione, eux, cherchèrent Fred et George afin de voir s'ils n'avaient pas autre chose derrière la tête. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un couloir du deuxième étage, d'où les fusées semblaient avoir été tirées, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux. Beaucoup d'autres élèves s'y trouvaient, en revanche, et ils furent séparés.<p>

La jeune fille cherchait des yeux une chevelure rousse, qu'elle soit celle de n'importe lequel des frères Weasley, mais elle sentit une main attraper la sienne. Elle se retourna, pensant se retrouver face à Ron, mais ce fut le regard anthracite de Drago qu'elle croisa.

« Suis-moi. » lui murmura-t-il.

Elle tenta de s'arracher à sa poigne, mais n'y parvint pas, et elle fut contrainte de le suivre. Ils se glissèrent entre les élèves qui accourraient tous vers l'origine du chambardement et ne faisaient pas attention à eux, et se glissèrent dans un petit couloir désert.

« Je ne te suis vraiment plus, Malefoy, et ça devient lassant. Très, lassant. Ton petit jeu n'a plus rien de drôle.

_ J'avais besoin de réfléchir, Hermione. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de te parler.

_ C'est ça, et moi je suis sensée me plier au moindre de tes désirs ?

_ J'ai besoin de toi... Vraiment.

_ Pas maintenant.

_ Tu pourrais me rejoindre...

_ Quand je l'aurai décidé ! Coupa-t-elle. Quand j'aurai fini de réfléchir, moi aussi, Malefoy.

_ Hermione... Pour tout à l'heure... Réfléchis simplement au fait qu'à part Weasley, personne n'a réagi. Tout le monde trouve normal que, parce que tes parents sont moldus, je puisse t'humilier publiquement.

_ Et toi, réfléchis simplement au fait que je ne compte pas supporter encore longtemps tes sautes d'humeur. »

Et, vivement, elle se dégagea avant de repartir en direction de l'attroupement. Tous les élèves de l'école semblaient réunis là, et tous semblaient s'amuser follement. Au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient se trouvaient Ombrage et Rusard qui essayaient de faire disparaître les feux d'artifices. Sans succès. Visiblement, les jumeaux avaient pensé à tout !

Hermione les observa voler, un sourire pensif sur les lèvres. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de réfléchir ? Elle était sûre de son amour pour Drago. Sûre de son besoin de lui. Elle voulait le revoir. Et ce désir était, pour l'heure, plus puissant que sa crainte d'être à nouveau déçue. Mais elle songeait que faire languir le Serpentard n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise idée, et que lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas à sa disposition en était une meilleure encore. Elle attendrait donc le week-end avant de lui envoyer un hibou, et il n'aurait pas intérêt à émettre la moindre critique ! Même si, une fois encore, elle s'apprêtait à céder, Hermione comptait bien ne plus se laisser faire.


	9. Partie 1, Chapitre 8

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voilà le chapitre 9 dès mon retour, comme promis ! Je suis rentrée de Londres cette nuit... Et j'ai vu Daniel Raddcliffe ! Oui, d'accord, en cire... Mais quand même, c'était hyper émouvant ! Du coup, je n'ai même pas encore vu Harry Potter 7 partie 2... Et je ne suis vraiment pas pressée... Je vais pleurer quand tout sera fini ! Plus de livres, plus de films... Bientôt 10 ans que je l'attends, et je n'ose pas aller le voir ! XD_

_Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, et que vous me laisserez pleiiin de reviews !_

_Bisous, et bonne lecture !_

_Aerann_

* * *

><p>Attendre le week-end avait été très difficile pour Hermione. Même si c'était absurde, irrationnel... Drago lui manquait. Terriblement. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment elle en était arrivée là. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle était persuadée de le haïr du plus profond de son être. Et, presque du jour au lendemain, elle avait été convaincue de son amour pour lui, ne l'avait presque jamais remis en doute... Généralement, elle réfléchissait toujours, analysait tout. Mais là, elle ne s'était pas posé la moindre question et avait foncé tête baissée dans cette relation aussi étrange qu'irraisonnée. Dont elle ne pouvait désormais plus se passer.<p>

Cela faisait désormais cinq mois qu'elle voyait le Serpentard en secret. Cinq mois qu'ils se retrouvaient, deux ou trois fois par semaine. Cinq mois qu'ils s'aimaient, se disputaient, se réconciliaient. Cinq mois tumultueux, mais cinq mois de passion. De bonheur.

Oui, finalement, Hermione était heureuse. Profondément. Elle n'avait vraiment pas choisi la bonne personne, c'était certain. Drago n'était pas quelqu'un d'agréable. Il avait un caractère épouvantable, un mauvais fond qu'il assumait un peu trop pleinement, un tempérament enflammé qui l'emportait parfois sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, une incapacité chronique à exprimer ses bons sentiments... Non, décidément, l'amour que la jeune fille lui portait n'avait rien de logique ! Pourtant, auprès de lui, elle se sentait... Entière. Vivante. Elle adorait tous ses défauts, derrière lesquels se cachait un homme attentionné et doux.

Pourtant, malgré sa hâte, la jeune fille se contint jusqu'au samedi matin avant d'envoyer sa lettre. Elle tenait absolument à faire tourner son amant en rond, comme il le faisait si souvent avec elle. Elle le pardonnerait, cette-fois encore, mais il l'avait faite souffrir, et elle voulait pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Au moins en partie. De plus, outre la rupture qu'il lui avait fait vivre, le souvenir encore cuisant de son humiliation publique était trop vif pour qu'elle puisse retomber dans ses bras au moindre claquement de doigts. Peut-être était-ce bel et bien une façon de la mettre en garde, ou bien de lui prouver qu'il avait raison. Cela n'avait pas été moins cruel pour autant.

Le hibou de l'école qu'elle avait emprunté trouverait Drago à l'heure du déjeuner, en même temps que tous les autres. Il trouverait sans doute cela stupide. Tant mieux. Et s'il était gêné par ce courrier, cela serait encore mieux ! Elle avait tout de même fait attention à ne pas risquer d'être découverte, écrivant des mots neutres qui n'auraient, apparemment, rien de suspect.

_Malefoy, _

_Je t'attendrai cette après-midi._

_H.G._

La jeune fille avait trouvé amusant d'imiter le style glacial des missives que lui avait envoyées le Serpentard. Elle espérait qu'il ne se douterait de rien et craindrait d'être découvert en reconnaissant son écriture. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, songeant que le meilleur moyen de le savoir était encore d'aller vérifier.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent juste après elle, mais ne s'en étonnèrent pas : ils se levaient presque toujours après la préfète. Cette dernière s'arrangea pour avoir une vue sur la table des Vert et Argent, puis les trois amis commencèrent à déjeuner. La Grande Salle était moins pleine qu'à l'accoutumée : quelques élèves étaient rentrés auprès de leur famille pour les vacances de Pâques. La plupart des cinquième et septième années étaient néanmoins restés, car les examens n'étaient plus que six semaines plus tard, comme l'avait calculé Ron la veille. Tous étaient de plus en plus tendus à l'approche de la date fatidique, redoutant ce qui les attendait.

C'est d'ailleurs de cela que discutaient les trois Gryffondors lorsque le bruit familier des centaines de hiboux s'engouffrant dans la pièce retentit. Hermione reçut, comme chaque jour, son exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier, mais elle y prêta à peine attention, cherchant à surveiller discrètement la réaction de Drago. Elle fut très déçue en le voyant ranger nonchalement sa lettre dans sa poche, après y avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil, le visage parfaitement neutre.

Elle le rejoignit vers quinze heure, alors que Ron était partit à l'entraînement de Quidditch et que Harry, nostalgique, était allé le regarder. Elle prit son temps avant de partir, espérant qu'il l'attendrait. Les vacances étant commencées, les élèves étaient autorisés à porter autre chose que les robes de sorciers noires de l'école. Hermione s'était donc choisi une jolie tenue. Elle portait exceptionnellement une robe, et avait même mis des chaussures à petits talons, ce qui lui avait valu un regard appuyé de Ron. Elle avait voulu se coiffer avec soin, mais son épaisse tignasse était, ce jour là encore, indomptable, et elle s'était résignée à simplement les ramener en arrière à l'aide de la pince que lui avait offerte Drago. Puis elle avait tenté de se maquiller, en avait trop fait, avait tout retiré pour se contenter un peu de mascara et de rose sur les pommettes. Finalement, n'ayant plus rien d'autre à faire, elle s'était dirigée vers leur lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

><p>La jeune fille était entrée discrètement, mais Drago n'était pas plongé dans un livre, comme elle s'y attendait. Il faisait les cent pas, bras croisé, visage froncé. Visiblement contrarié. Lui jeta un regard mauvais, lorsqu'elle entra. Auquel elle répondit par un air innocemment étonné. Le jeune homme sembla hésiter un instant entre laisser éclater sa fureur en hurlant ou en la frappant... Mais, finalement, il réussit à se contenter de pousser un profond soupir excédé.<p>

« Bonjour, Drago, articula Hermione, au bout d'un court moment, d'un air aussi joyeux que possible. Tu voulais me parler ? T'excuser, peut-être ?

_ Un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas, Granger. Parce qu'un Malefoy a toujours raison. »

Une moue apparut sur la bouche d'Hermione, vite happée par un baiser. Léger comme une plume.

« Où est-ce qu'on en est, alors ? Demanda la jeune fille d'un ton presque désintéressé, alors qu'elle mourait d'envie d'entendre enfin Drago formuler une réponse claire.

_ Franchement, Hermione... Je ne sais plus trop, depuis quelques temps.

_ Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas aller, tout simplement ?

_ Parce que... Ça me fait peur ! Parce que si je me laisse faire, je deviens une mauviette quand tu es là ! Et parce que, de toutes façons, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce dont j'ai envie !

_ Tu as déjà franchi tellement d'interdits, avec moi, Drago... Le plus dur est passé. On pourrait continuer, tout simplement, au lieu de toujours tout compliquer comme ça. »

Le silence lui répondit. La jeune fille inspira donc profondément, avant de continuer.

« Je ne veux plus de tout ça. Alors je veux que tu te décides. Maintenant. Soit tu arrêtes de nous prendre la tête, et on continue comme on avait commencé. Soit tu en es incapable. Dans ce cas, je pars immédiatement de cette salle et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

Le jeune homme resta un moment interdit, son cerveau tournant à toute allure. Il recula de quelques pas et s'assit sur le lit, tandis que la lionne se plantait devant lui, attendant son verdict. Derrière son assurance de façade, elle craignait la décision de Drago qui, ayant compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, réfléchissait sérieusement sur sa capacité à cesser de se torturer les méninges. Au bout d'un long moment, il leva la tête vers elle.

« Je vais essayer.

_ Ça ne suffit pas.

_ Je ne peux rien faire de plus, pourtant. Je ne peux pas changer, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Alors disons que je vais faire de mon mieux. Si je n'y arrive pas... On arrête tout. »

Hermione fut surprise par la douleur dans sa voix. Il était vraiment attaché à elle. Très attaché à elle. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pâles et minces du Serpentard.

« Je pensais qu'en te lançant ce marché, je serais tranquille. Que tu te laisserais mener par le bout du nez. Et finalement, c'est moi qui ne te fiche pas la paix ! Tu n'es vraiment pas comme je t'imaginais. »

Après un instant de silence, la Gryffondor s'assit aux côtés de son amant qui, sans y réfléchir, glissa ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il au bout d'un moment, les yeux perdus dans le vague. J'aimerais être capable de t'offrir ce dont tu as envie.

_ C'est de toi, dont j'ai envie, Drago. Je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de toi, avoua-t-elle tout en gardant les yeux tournés vers ses genoux. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais...

_ Moi aussi, la coupa-t-il tandis qu'elle le regardait avec étonnement, surprise qu'il avoue ainsi ses sentiments. Je voulais juste quelqu'un avec qui coucher, au départ... Et maintenant, je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

_ Alors arrête de tout faire pour t'éloigner !

_ Je suis désolé. J'ai eu peur. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible. Et je n'ai absolument pas le droit de tomber amoureux de toi.

_ Parce que tu penses que je peux, moi ? Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que non ! Et pourtant, c'est bien toi qui disait qu'on était bien comme ça, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de plus... C'étaient des paroles en l'air pour que je te fiche la paix ?

_ Non, j'avais raison. C'est en croyant que te quitter était une bonne idée, que je me suis trompé. Et maintenant, j'ai compris que continuer comme ça, tous les deux... C'est ce qu'on peut faire de mieux. » déclara-t-il en attrapant la main d'Hermione et en déposant doucement un baiser au creux de sa paume.

« Je ne peux pas te faire de promesse, continua-t-il. Je sais que je ne suis pas fiable, et je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et qu'il se peut que je recommence. Mais je t'aime assez pour vouloir faire des efforts.

_ Et je t'aime assez pour supporter encore un peu ton sale caractère. » répondit la jeune fille, avec un sourire amusé quoiqu'un peu las.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir put s'expliquer vraiment avec Drago. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de discussions sérieuses, tous les deux. Mais elle avait conscience que cela n'avait sans doute rien changé. Le Serpentard restait lui-même. Et même si elle l'aimait ainsi, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit capable de faire plus que promettre d'essayer...

Pourtant, quand, d'un tendre baiser, il scella sa promesse, la jeune fille ne put que croire en lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait.

« Je vais aller rejoindre Harry et Ron, dit-elle après plusieurs baisers de plus en plus passionnés, tandis qu'un air profondément déçu se peignait sur le visage de son amant.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je leur ai dit que je ne resterait pas longtemps à la bibliothèque et qu'on passerait la soirée ensemble !

_ Mais... Normalement, après une telle discussion, tu devrais passer la soirée avec moi ! Pas avec un autre ! Et surtout pas avec ce foutu Potter ! S'exclama Drago avec une moue boudeuse.

_ Tu n'es quand même jaloux de Harry ? S'étonna la jeune fille en éclatant de rire, ce qui accentua encore l'air renfrogné du Serpentard. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, enfin !

_ Mouais...

_ Mais... Tu es sérieux ? Vraiment sérieux ! Enfin... Harry sort avec Cho Chang !

_ Quoi, la Serdaigle ? Sérieusement ?

_ Oui ! Et puis, de toutes façons, ajouta-t-elle d'un air moqueur, tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait de jalousie entre nous...

_ Non, ça, c'était avant ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Hermione, qui s'effaça rapidement.

« Bon, je dois y aller... Sinon, ils vont s'inquiéter.

_ Quand est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

_ Dès que possible ! »

Puis, après un dernier baiser, la jeune fille repartit en direction de la tour Gryffondor. Harry était installé dans un canapé, tandis que Ron était en train de se laver. Hermione demanda à son ami comment s'était passé l'entraînement de Quidditch, ce à quoi il répondit par l'habituelle grimace que les Rouge et Or arboraient lorsque ce sujet était abordé. La coupe n'était vraiment pas gagnée...

Ce soir là, ils restèrent tranquillement installés à discuter, tandis qu'Hermione préparait les plannings de leurs révisions. Avec les BUSE qui arrivaient, ils avaient tout intérêt à s'y mettre le plus rapidement possible, et avec un grand sérieux !


	10. Partie 1, Chapitre 9

_Coucou à tou(te)s ! _

_Voici voilà le dixième chapitre de cette fanfiction, que j'ai un peu de mal à avancer depuis quelques temps ! En fait, depuis que j'ai écrit ce chapitre qui m'avait beaucoup embêtée, parce qu'il était beaucoup trop long par rapport aux autres et n'apportait pas grand chose à l'intrigue. Finalement, j'ai réussi à en faire quelque chose que j'aime plutôt bien et j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 13... Mais maintenant, je suis retournée sur le chapitre 12 qui ne me plaisait pas du tout et que je voulais changer en grande partie... Donc, je n'ai plus autant d'avance qu'avant ! Mais j'aime toujours autant l'écrire, et quoi qu'il arrive je la finirai sans bâcler, c'est promis (les fics non terminées me donnent envie de pleurer, donc je n'en ferai pas ^^) ! _

_Je suis aussi un peu partagée quand à l'idée de couper cette fic en plusieurs parties... Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait décidée... __Ça pourrait être bien, mais j'ai peut d'avoir une partie beaucoup trop courte... Je me donne encore deux semaines pour me décider ! __Je médite là-dessus nuit et jour ! XD _

_Un autre petit problème qui me taraude et dont je vous parlerai peut-être d'ici quelques chapitres (je ne vais pas me spoiler, tout de même !), à cause d'un détail pas vraiment important, mais j'aime bien réfléchir sur tous les détails pour être sûre que tout marche (parce qu'en tant que lectrice, j'ai toujours été du genre à réfléchir à la logique de toutes les actions pour vérifier que tout colle ! ^^). Je me suis même fait un petit calendrier, et j'ai noté tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans les livres sur les horaires de cours pour être sûre que tout est vraiment possible... Bref, je m'éclate ! Ça occupe mes trajets en train ! En plus, j'écris en vert émeraude, et je me sens un peu McGonagall ! XD_

_Tout ça pour dire... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je fais la danse de la joie à chaque fois que je les lis ! Alors... Continuez à m'en laisser tout plein, et même plus encore ! =D_

_Bises,_

_Aerann_

* * *

><p>Ces six semaines passèrent à une allure absolument folle. Les cinquième année semblaient tous dans un état second, chacun réagissant différemment face à l'angoisse des BUSE. Drago, par exemple, expliquait haut et fort à quel point les relations de son père lui seraient utiles, ce qui avait le dont d'agacer Hermione dont les nerfs étaient déjà à vif. Ils se virent de moins en moins, jusqu'au début des épreuves, chacun se plongeant dans ses révisions. Et, quand ils se voyaient, la Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander à son amant de vérifier ses connaissances !<p>

Drago n'avait pas menti, et il avait réellement fait des efforts. Il se montrait particulièrement attentionné avec sa lionne, même s'il était toujours aussi odieux envers les autres Rouge et Or. La brigade inquisitoriale continuait à sévir, et il était le premier à retirer des points aux élèves des autres maisons, pour des raisons toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Elle râlait à chaque fois, mais finissait toujours par le pardonner quand il lui disait, avec une certaine sagesse :

« Si vous le pouviez, tes petits copains et toi, je suis sûr que vous en profiteriez pour enlever des points aux Serpentards... »

L'image de Ron en train de retirer des points à Crabbe et Goyle sous prétexte qu'ils sont idiots s'imposa à son esprit, et une fois de plus, Drago l'emporta. De toutes façons, elle se sentait incapable de lui en vouloir, et il se gardait bien de s'attaquer aux Gryffondors lorsqu'elle était présente.

* * *

><p>Les deux amants étaient toujours aussi bien, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, mais quelque chose s'était fissuré entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi liés l'un à l'autre qu'ils n'en avaient eu l'illusion pendant un moment. Ils n'en reparlèrent pas, mais l'écart qui s'était créé entre eux était indéniable. Ils avaient cru qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, puis ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'en réalité, s'ils suivaient des routes proches, elles n'étaient pas tout à fait parallèles. Que si les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient beaux, ce n'étaient que des instants fugaces volés à l'implacable réalité : ils étaient très différents. Peut être trop différents. Ils vivaient leur amour au jour le jour, comme s'ils s'y accrochaient en sachant qu'ils étaient en sursis et devraient bientôt rendre ces instants volés au monde. La douleur de cette impression d'impossible était pourtant un faible tribut à payer pour le bonheur de leurs étreintes douces et enflammées.<p>

Hermione n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Elle avait fréquenté Viktor Krum. Un peu. Quelques baisers timides, rien de bien excitant. Une relation agréable, à laquelle il manquait la flamme de la passion. Pas le genre d'histoire dans laquelle on se jette corps et âme, avec le sentiment étrange de perdre pied et d'y prendre plaisir. De toutes façons, Viktor n'était pas le genre de garçon à se jeter corps et âme dans une relation. Et Hermione pensait alors qu'elle n'était pas non plus ce genre de fille.

Drago, lui, avait cru connaître l'amour. Il avait connu de nombreuses filles. Jamais longtemps, mais si souvent... Il s'était délecté de ce sentiment de fierté, tant de fois ressenti. Du plaisir que lui procurait, outre ses relations elles-mêmes, cette impression de maturité, de virilité qui émanait de lui. Une aura sensuelle. Drago Malefoy s'aimait, se sentait aimé et aimait se sentir aimé.

Pourtant, ce qu'ils vivaient était nouveau pour tous deux. Cette douce folie, le piment de l'interdit, l'ombre lumineuse du mystère. La tendresse, aussi. La complicité qui ne s'acquiert qu'après un certain temps passé près de l'autre. La douceur des nuits ensemble, la fougue des étreintes rapides au coeur de la journée. Ils s'aimaient, sans savoir comment, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais ils s'aimaient. Et même si cela devait être temporaire, ou bien entraîner de grandes souffrances, pour l'heure, ils s'en moquaient.

* * *

><p>Les BUSE arrivèrent vite. Très vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Hermione était devenue un véritable ressort humain. À son inquiétude au sujet de ses examens s'ajoutait celle qu'avait provoquée la découverte de Graup. Un géant que Hagrid avait eu l'excellente idée de cacher dans la forêt interdite. Et à qui elle était sensée apprendre l'anglais si le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques perdait sa place. Même la victoire de la coupe de Quidditch ne suffit pas à calmer la jeune fille. Elle ne tenait plus en place, jetait des sorts à chaque objet qui lui tombait sous la main, et semblait ronronner à force de réciter cours et formules magiques à voix basses.<p>

Pour la première fois, ce fut Drago qui mit un frein à leurs rendez-vous. La jeune sorcière avait en effet un caractère absolument épouvantable : non seulement elle était stressée pour les épreuves à venir, mais également pour celles passées, et toutes ratées selon elle... N'en pouvant plus de l'entendre hurler que sa vie était sans doute fichue à cause de quelques erreurs d'inattention, le jeune homme prétendit qu'il était très inquiet pour ses propres révisions et s'arrangea pour croiser Hermione le moins possible, laissant Potter et Weasley supporter ses sautes d'humeur. Oui, il était lâche...

Finalement, les deux semaines consacrées aux examens passèrent assez rapidement et ne furent pas si terribles que ça. Les professeurs les avaient bien préparés aux épreuves, tant théoriques que pratiques. À l'exception d'Ombrage, bien sûr... Mais l'AD avait porté ses fruits !

L'évènement le plus marquant fut le renvoi de Hagrid, que la directrice de Poudlard avait voulu discret et programmé, de façon très intelligente, le soir où tous les élèves de cinquième année se trouvaient dans la tour d'astronomie qui offrait une excellente vue sur le parc de l'école et la cabane du garde-chasse. Ils purent tous admirer les membres du ministère s'en prendre tous ensemble au demi-géant, ainsi qu'au professeur McGonagall qui avait tenté d'intervenir.

Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione pensait, ces évènements n'eurent presque aucun retentissements. Sans doute parce que de tels agissement ne surprirent personne. Le lendemain, ils passèrent normalement leur épreuve d'histoire de la magie qui avait lieu uniquement l'après-midi puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'épreuve pratique.

Ils rentrèrent donc dans la Grande Salle aménagée spécialement pour les examens pour la dernière fois, à deux heures cet après-midi là. Hermione adressa un sourire à Harry et Ron. Malgré ses nombreuses menaces, elle avait fini _ comme toujours _ par leur laisser ses piles de notes. Elle espérait que ça serait suffisant, car ils ne semblaient très en forme ni l'un ni l'autre.

Tout le monde s'assit, et l'examen commença. Les questions étaient plutôt simples, dans l'ensemble, et Hermione connaissait toutes les réponses. Sa seule préoccupation était de réussir à mettre assez de détails tout en ayant le temps de répondre à toutes les questions. Elle était penchée sur son parchemin que sa plume noircissait presque sans interruption, et c'était parti pour durer jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve. Sauf qu'un hurlement la tira brutalement de ses pensées. Un hurlement terrible, mêlant terreur et douleur, suivi d'un violent bruit de chute. La jeune fille sursauta en poussant une exclamation de surprise qui fut reprise par tous les élèves présents. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Harry, étendu sur le sol, mains plaquées contre son front. Il fut relevé par le professeur Tofty, qui l'aida à quitter la Grande Salle tandis que le calme revenait peu à peu. Lorsque la lourde porte de chêne fut refermée, le professeur Marchebank se racla légèrement la gorge et montra le sablier géant du doigt, et le silence fut total jusqu'à ce que les bruits des plumes sur le papier ne se fassent entendre de nouveau.

* * *

><p>La jeune préfète n'était pas tranquille. Elle avait compris que son ami avait eu un nouveau rêve, tout comme elle avait compris qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'en faire. Il était persuadé que c'était une bonne chose, malgré ce qu'en pensait Dumbledore. Elle termina tout de même son examen et sortit en même temps que les autres étudiants. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher Drago des yeux, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle se retourna vivement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et se retrouva face à Ron qui semblait également inquiet.<p>

« Tu sais où est Harry ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Agacée à cause de son angoisse autant que parce qu'elle aurait préféré découvrir son amant en se retournant, elle faillit lui rétorquer qu'elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait put le savoir plus que lui. Mais, alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche, elle aperçut Harry qui courait dans le couloir qui les surplombait. Elle attrapa la main de Ron et l'entraîna dans l'escalier de marbre.

« Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? Ça va ? Tu n'es pas malade ? L'interrogea-t-elle aussitôt tandis que Ron demandait :

_ Où étais-tu ?

_ Venez avec moi, répondit Harry. Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Il les entraîna dans une salle vide, dans laquelle il leur expliqua d'un air très énervé que Sirius était en train de se faire torturer par Voldemort, et qu'il serait probablement tué très vite. Ron et elle tentèrent de le raisonner : ce n'était qu'un rêve qu'il n'aurait même pas dû faire. Mais cela redoubla sa colère. Ron fut le premier à s'incliner : son père avait pu être sauvé grâce à l'une des visions de Harry, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Tandis que Hermione tentait encore de le raisonner, Ginny et Luna, alertées par les hurlements du jeune homme, les rejoignirent.

Pendant que Harry retournait sa colère contre les deux arrivantes, la vision de la rouquine donna une idée à la préfète. Une idée qui la fit frissonner de terreur à sa simple pensée. Avant qu'elle ne se demande comment elle pouvait avoir trouvé un tel plan, elle se mit à parler sans réellement sans rendre compte.

« Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton, disait Ginny avec froideur. Je me demandais simplement si je pouvais me rendre utile.

_ Eh bien non, tu ne peux pas, trancha Harry, cassant.

_ Tu n'es pas très poli, tu sais. » Fit remarquer Luna, l'air serein.

Harry poussa un juron et se détourna d'elle.

« Attends, dit soudain Hermione, attends... Harry, je crois au contraire qu'elle _peuvent_ nous être utiles. »

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers elle, soudain attentifs. Et elle leur exposa son plan, qui était finalement très simple... Reproduire celui qui avait déjà fait ses preuves : s'introduire dans le bureau d'Ombrage afin d'utiliser sa cheminée pour vérifier si Sirius était bien sorti.

Elle eut, un moment, l'espoir que quelqu'un allait faire remarquer la stupidité et la dangerosité de ce plan. Mais bien sûr, tout le monde était d'accord _ et pressé, par dessus le marché ! Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers le bureau de la directrice, tandis que Harry était parti en courant afin de prendre la cape d'invisibilité. Quand il les eut rejoints, ils se séparèrent : Ron devait s'assurer qu'Ombrage ne s'approcherait pas, tandis que Ginny et Luna vidaient le couloir et que Harry et Hermione, dissimulés par la cape, attendaient de pouvoir entrer.

Quand les derniers élèves, effrayés par la rumeur de présence de Gaz Etrangleur qu'avait répandue Ginny, avaient déserté le couloir, les deux Gryffondors purent s'avancer jusqu'à la porte du bureau que Harry ouvrit à l'aide d'un couteau que son parrain lui avait offert. Quand ils furent entrés, ils ne perdirent pas de temps. Après avoir constaté avec soulagement que les systèmes de sécurité n'avaient pas été améliorés, le jeune homme se précipita vers la cheminée tandis que la préfète se postait à la fenêtre afin de surveiller le parc du château.

« 12, square Grimmaurd ! » s'écria Harry, laissant Hermione seule et terrorisée.

S'ils se faisaient prendre... Elle préférait ne même pas y penser !

Les minutes défilèrent, lentement. Jamais elles n'avaient été si longues. Pourtant, vérifier si Sirius se trouvait chez lui n'aurait dut prendre qu'un instant ! Elle aurait songé que c'était mauvais signe, si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte à la volée. Elle n'eut que le temps de se retourner. Elle voulut brandir sa baguette, mais Millicent Bulstrode était arrivée sur elle en deux grandes enjambées et l'avait attrapée violemment par les bras, l'empêchant de pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit. Ombrage était entrée aussi, immédiatement suivie de Drago. Une expression de surprise remplaça son air hautain, suivie d'une moue inquiète qu'il se hâta de dissimuler.

La grande Serpentarde cogna la tête d'Hermione contre la fenêtre, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait d'autre. Elle entendit néanmoins Harry se mettre à tousser et devina que la Grande Inquisitrice avait attrapé sa tête dans le cheminée. Ses explications au sujets des sorts Anticamini qu'elle avait jetés lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle aurait dut comprendre que c'était trop simple. Millicent Bulstrode, voulant sans doute voir la scène, tira sur sa tête, la sortant de ses pensées. Puis, sur un ordre d'Ombrage, elle arracha sa baguette des mains d'Hermione tandis que Drago faisait la même chose avec celle de Harry. Il semblait jubiler. Pourtant, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il eut l'air réellement inquiet pour la jeune fille qui se prit à espérer qu'il les sorte de là. Et qui comprit son erreur lorsqu'il se mit à jouer avec la baguette de son ami. Non, compter sur Drago n'était pas une bonne idée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et pas seulement parce que Bulstrode tirait sur ses cheveux...

Ombrage et Harry hurlait tous les deux, désormais.

« Avec qui étiez-vous en train de communiquer ?

_ Personne.

__ Menteur !_ »

Elle le projeta avers le bureau qu'il heurta de plein fouet.

Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit dans le couloir et quelques robustes élèves de Serpentard entrèrent dans le bureau, en tenant fermement Ron, Ginny, Luna et, à la stupéfaction d'Hermione, Neville. Crabbe l'avait immobilisé en lui serrant la gorge, et il semblait sur le point de suffoquer. Tous avaient été bâillonnés.

« Nous les avons tous, annonça Warrington qui poussa brutalement Ron à l'intérieur de la pièce. _Celui-là_ _ il pointa un index épais en direction de Neville _ a essayé de l'empêcher d'emmener _celle-ci __ il désigna Ginny qui essayait de donner des coups de pied dans des tibias de la grosse fille de Serpentard qui la maintenait _ alors, j'ai décidé de l'ajouter aux autres.

_ Très bien, très bien, se réjouit Ombrage en regardant Ginny se débattre. Il semble que Poudlard sera bientôt un espace libéré des Weasley. »

Drago eut un rire sonore, et Hermione songea qu'il avait dû être sincèrement amusé par cette plaisanterie au sujet de la fratrie qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. La vieille haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui autrefois remonta brusquement, jusqu'à-ce qu'il lui jette un nouveau coup d'oeil soucieux qui la fit fondre.

« Alors, Potter, dit Ombrage qui s'était installée dans un fauteuil recouvert de chintz et les contemplait avec son large sourire satisfait, vous avez installé des guetteurs, ou plutôt des guetteuses, autour de mon bureau et vous avec envoyé ce bouffon _ elle désigna Ron d'un signe de tête et Drago éclata d'un rire presque trop bruyant pour sembler entièrement sincère _ me raconter que l'esprit frappeur détruisait tout au département de métamorphose alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il était occupé à badigeonner d'encre les lentilles des télescopes. Mr Rusard venait de m'en informer. De toute évidence, il était très important pour vous de parler à quelqu'un. Était-ce Albus Dumbledore ? Ou l'hybride Hagrid ? Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'agir de Minerva McGonagall, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'était plus en état de parler à quiconque.

Elle laissa un léger silence après cette réflexion, et Drago en profita pour se mettre à nouveau à rire qu'une manière qui semblait n'avoir plus rien de sincère, cette fois. Hermione se demanda si elle l'entendait parce qu'elle le connaissait bien, ou si c'était simplement ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre. Il fut bien sûr imité par les autres membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale qui ne devaient pas avoir compris pourquoi ils riaient, mais se contentaient d'imiter leur prince.

« Vous n'avez pas à savoir à qui je parlais, ça ne vous regarde pas, grogna Harry avec hargne.

_ Très bien, répliqua Ombrage de sa voix la plus menaçante et la plus doucereuse, très bien Mr Potter... Je vous ai donné une chance de me répondre librement. Vous avez refusé. Je n'ai maintenant plus d'autre choix que de vous forcer à parler. Drago, allez chercher le professeur Rogue.

Plus que le nouveau ricanement du blond, qui quitta le bureau, ce furent ces paroles d'Ombrage qui glacèrent Hermione. Et elle comprit en voyant Harry qu'il pensait exactement la même chose qu'elle. Rogue ! Une nouvelle pression de Millicent Bulstrode l'empêcha de se sentir plus stupide. Non seulement ce plan désastreux était le sien, mais en plus elle aurait dut penser immédiatement à Rogue !

Drago ne mit pas longtemps à revenir en compagnie du maître des potions, à qui Ombrage voulait demander du Veritaserum. Il ne fut d'une quelconque utilité à personne : il ne voulait pas donner à la directrice la potion qu'elle désirait, mais il ne lui suggéra pas non plus de laisser partir les élèves. Il ne sembla même pas comprendre le message que tenta de lui faire passer Harry :

« Il a pris Patmol ! Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée ! »

Finalement, il partit presque sans un regard pour les jeunes sorciers, laissant tout le monde profondément déçu. Surtout Ombrage, qui tripotait nerveusement sa baguette en réfléchissant à voix haute.

« Le sortilège Doloris devrait vous délier la langue. »

Drago, qui suivait la scène avec intérêt, ne put retenir un rictus de peur tandis qu'Hermione s'écriait :

« Non ! Professeur Ombrage... C'est illégal ! »

Mais Ombrage ne fit pas attention à elle et commença à lever sa baguette. Malgré tout ce que lui dit la préfète, elle continuait son geste, et avoua même que c'était elle qui avait envoyé des détraqueurs à Harry l'été précédent. Hermione ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution. Soudain, elle commença à pousser des sanglots tout en masquant son visage, et hurla à son ami qu'il fallait tout avouer, afin d'attirer l'attention de la directrice . Celle-ci arrêta enfin de pointer sa baguette vers son élève, pour se tourner vers la jeune fille qui, faisant toujours semblant de pleurer, continua malgré les protestations des autres membres de l'AD, qui cessèrent lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'elle mentait _ ce qu'Ombrage ne remarqua pas. La jeune fille lui expliqua qu'ils avaient caché une arme dans la Forêt interdite et la directrice voulut aller la voir immédiatement.

Drago insista un peu pour les accompagner, mais Hermione réussit à convaincre Ombrage de refuser en insinuant que la Brigade Inquisitoriale pourrait se retourner contre elle. Il la regarda donc partir avec Potter et la Grande Inquisitrice, masquant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son inquiétude.

Les souvenirs d'Hermione sur les évènements qui suivirent étaient très flous.

Elle se rappelait être entrée dans la forêt interdite dans le but de se servir des centaures. Blanc.

Elle avait volé, sur le dos d'un Sombral qu'elle était alors incapable de le distinguer. Blanc.

Le ministère. Blanc.

Lumières.

Vertes, rouges, bleues...

Puis la dernière.

Violette.

Douleur.

Noir...


	11. Partie 1, Chapitre 10

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Et voilà, après un peu plus de deux mois d'écriture, la cinquième année à Poudlard de nos héros s'achève et ma première partie également ! _

_Deux très bonnes nouvelles, pour fêter ça ! Tout d'abord, j'ai enfin terminé mon chapitre 12, qui me plaît beaucoup plus que dans sa première version ! (Youhouuu !) _

_Et ensuite, j'ai réussi à trouver comment activer le correcteur automatique de mon traitement de texte ! (Oui oui, après plus de deux mois d'écriture... Méga-Youhouuu !) Je vais enfin pouvoir corriger directement mes fautes d'orthographe, de frappe, et de clavier atrophié (le "ç" ou le "é" majuscules qu'il ne connaît pas, par exemple ! ^^), et j'en ai profité pour faire une correction de ce genre de fautes dans tous les chapitres que j'avais déjà mis en ligne !_

_Donc... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Vous laisserez bien une review, pour la fin de cette première partie ? _

_Bises, _

_Aerann_

* * *

><p>Réveil. Blanc, à nouveau. Celui de l'infirmerie.<p>

Ensuite, les récits. Hermione dut apprendre de la bouche des autres tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Ils étaient partis tous ensemble de la Forêt Interdite, où elle avait conduit Harry et Ombrage et où Graup les avait sauvés des Centaures. Ensuite, leurs amis les avaient rejoints et ils étaient tous allés au ministère à dos de Sombral. Mais ils étaient tombés dans un piège et avaient dû combattre les mangemorts afin de sauver une prophétie qui s'était finalement brisée. Pour finir, l'Ordre du Phénix les avait rejoints et sauvés.

Elle apprit également que Sirius avait été assassiné par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tout le monde sortit assez rapidement de l'infirmerie, à l'exception de Ron et elle. Le rouquin avait été attaqué par des cerveaux, selon ses dires. Les pensées, des entités secrètes, étudiées au département des mystères. Et Hermione avait subit un sort très puissant, dont les effets avaient été atténués car le mangemort qui le lui avait lancé, Dolohov, était alors incapable de parler. Madame Pomfresh lui avait expliqué que c'était sans doute à cause de ce sort, mêlé à la peur et à la brutalité de l'enchaînement des évènements, que ses souvenirs étaient aussi confus.

Sa blessure la faisait énormément souffrir, et elle n'osait pas compter le nombre de potions qu'elle devait prendre. Mais au moins, elle était en vie. Généralement, elle ne s'interrogeait pas sur la chance qu'elle avait eue. Mais parfois, elle réalisait qu'elle avait vraiment failli mourir. Disparaître. Cesser à tout jamais d'exister.

Drago n'était pas venu la voir une seule fois, ne lui avait même pas écrit. Rien. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus cherché à le contacter. Elle comprenait que tant qu'elle serait à l'infirmerie, avec Ron de surcroît, il serait impossible pour eux de communiquer. Alors elle patientait. Elle songeait parfois qu'il devait souffrir atrocement. L'article qui avait paru quelques mois plus tôt et qui accusait son père avait été un coup dur pour lui. Cette fois-ci, Lucius Malefoy avait, comme les autres Mangemorts présents au ministère ce fameux soir, été envoyé à Azkaban. La jeune fille se demanda longtemps comment est-ce que le jeune homme avait réagit en apprenant cela. Elle ne savait pas exactement quel lien unissait le père et le fils, mais elle avait cru comprendre que, malgré ses mauvais côtés, Lucius avait toujours été un bon père. Après tout, il n'avait plus vraiment été Mangemort depuis la naissance de son fils, puisque Voldemort était tombé un peu plus d'un an après. Drago avait été élevé d'une manière stricte, par des parents durs, mais qui, malgré tout, l'aimaient. Et qu'il aimait également. Savoir son père en prison, même en sachant que c'était mérité, ne pouvait que l'atteindre.

* * *

><p>Hermione et Ron purent sortir de l'infirmerie trois jours avant la fin de l'année, après y avoir passé pas loin de deux semaines. Ron n'avait presque plus de cicatrices, même sur les bras, et Hermione ne souffrait plus trop. Elle avait toujours une trace de brûlure sur la poitrine, à l'endroit où le sort l'avait touchée, qui laisserait certainement une légère cicatrice selon Madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière avait néanmoins été absolument incroyable pour soigner tous les élèves, blessés à différents degrés.<p>

La première chose que fit la préfète, le soir de sa sortie, fut de se rendre dans la salle où elle avait l'habitude de retrouver Drago. Elle n'eut aucun mal à sortir de la salle commune, car Harry était très absent depuis la mort de Sirius et Ron racontait à un groupe d'élève ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle n'avait eu qu'à se glisser discrètement hors de la pièce, et personne ne remarqua rien.

Drago était là, à faire les cent pas, quand elle entra. Il s'avança vers elle à grands pas et la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. La jeune fille contint un gémissement de douleur quand elle sentit la blessure de sa poitrine être pressée contre le torse de son amant. Ainsi qu'un autre, de surprise, celui-là.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle quand le jeune homme eut fini de l'embrasser et de l'examiner.

_ Je suis venu dès que j'ai su que tu étais sortie de l'infirmerie, répondit-il. Je me doutais que tu ne viendrais pas avant cette après-midi, mais il fallait que je range un peu. J'ai pratiquement emménagé ici, depuis quelques jours, et c'était le foutoir...

_ Comment ça se fait ? Personne ne se demande où tu es ?

_ Je pense pas, on fait pas vraiment attention, chez les Serpentards... On a l'habitude de voir presque tout le monde passer la nuit à droite à gauche. Et de toutes façons, même s'ils se posaient des questions, personne ne cherche des noises à Drago Malefoy, ajouta-t-il avec un air hautain qui fit sourire Hermione.

_ Tu m'as manqué...

_ Toi, tu m'as fichu la trouille ! Je m'étais promis de ne pas t'engueuler juste après ton retour... Mais putain, tu pourrais pas rester un peu tranquille ? Arrêter de courir après le danger, comme ça ? J'ai failli mourir d'inquiétude ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'Ombrage nous demande de choper des élèves qui font des conneries, tu es toujours dans le lot ?

_ Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, Drago... » Commença Hermione. Puis elle se tut. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien faire d'autre que de s'opposer à ceux qui l'entourent ? Comment lui expliquer qu'elle est fière d'avoir fait quelque chose qui lui a sans doute causé du tort ? Comment dire à Drago Malefoy, tout en le regardant dans les yeux, que si elle en avait à nouveau l'occasion, elle enverrait à nouveau son père à Azkaban ?

« Je ne pourrai jamais rester sans rien faire. » Termina-t-elle finalement, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Elle resta ainsi, sans rien n'oser faire, pendant quelques secondes. Puis Drago passa doucement sa main derrière sa nuque afin de lever un peu son visage, sur lequel il déposa un baiser.

« Je sais. Ça va compliquer les choses, tu sais... Mais si tu es prête à affronter tout ça, on va faire comme si de rien n'était. Parce que je suis trop bien avec toi pour que le reste soit vraiment important. Que j'aime aussi ton courage, même si des fois je me demande si ça n'est pas de la stupidité. Et qu'au fond, je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment tort... »

Comprenant que prononcer ces derniers mots avait dut être très difficile pour le Serpentard, Hermione ne lui demanda pas plus de détails à ce sujet. Ils parleraient probablement de tout cela, mais plus tard. Les évènements du ministère étaient encore trop frais, pour eux deux.

La jeune fille commençait à peiner à se tenir debout, et ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le lit, Drago faisant tellement attention à elle qu'elle faillit éclater de rire.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

_ Madame Pomfresh fait des merveilles !

_ Tu... Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Qui... Bafouilla Drago, après une longue hésitation qu'Hermione comprit sans mal.

_ Pas ton père. Dolohov... Je crois bien qu'il a failli me tuer. » Continua-t-elle en souriant, afin de ne pas trop l'inquiéter. Elle ouvrit lentement sa robe de sorcière et le chemisier qu'elle portait en dessous, et le laissa voir la brûlure dont il traça le contour du bout du doigt, l'air pensif.

« Tu aimerais venir chez moi, pendant les vacances ? Demanda-t-il soudainement. Je sais que ça peut te paraître un peu bizarre, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter de crainte qu'Hermione ne refuse directement. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup te voir au moins un peu... Et puis, on ne risquera pas d'être surpris par mon père, termina-t-il avec un rire jaune.

_ Comment tu vas, par rapport à ça ? Éluda-t-elle, terrifiée à l'idée de pouvoir se retrouver dans un manoir qui abritait l'un des pires Mangemorts, même durant son absence.

_ Je... Crois que je préfère ne pas en parler, dit-il tandis qu'Hermione caressait tendrement ses cheveux. En fait, je crois que je suis un peu perdu, continua-t-il pourtant après un moment de réflexion. Je ne me suis jamais posé de questions jusqu'à maintenant. Pour moi, mon père était un héros, et tout ce qu'il faisait était merveilleux. On ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis, alors je n'ai jamais cherché à en avoir un. Et quand je te vois, si forte et décidée... Tu fais déjà tout pour arriver à tes objectifs et soutenir ce qui te tient à coeur... D'un côté ça m'effraie, mais en même temps, je t'envie un peu. Et surtout, je t'admire.

_ C'est vraiment l'image que tu as de moi ? Tu te trompes complètement, Drago. Je suis terrifiée, mais je n'ai pas le choix. On ne m'a pas plus demandé mon avis qu'à toi, et peut être même moins encore. Tu crois vraiment que quand la guerre éclatera réellement, Tu-Sais-Qui va venir me demander si je veux venir combattre les autres Sangs-de-Bourbe à ses côtés ? Non, ses Mangemorts et lui vont continuer à essayer de me tuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils y parviennent... Ou qu'on réussisse à les arrêter !

_ Même si tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, j'admire beaucoup ton courage, Hermione. Enfin, ça m'énerve, aussi ! »

La jeune fille rit légèrement, tandis que Drago continuait.

« Finalement, nous sommes condamnés à être ennemis...

_ Tu pourrais aussi te retourner contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

_ Ouais, c'est ça... Facile, il faut simplement que je renie ma famille, que je fuie ce que j'ai toujours connu, que je me fasse accepter de ceux que j'ai passé ma vie à insulter, que je vive caché jusqu'à ce qu'on m'oublie un peu...

_ Eh bien tu vois, tu pourrais le faire !

_ Arrête, Hermione, je ne suis pas comme toi. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de limiter les dégâts. Mais je n'oserai jamais changer de côté. »

Ils s'étaient redressés et se faisaient face, désormais, tandis que le ton avait légèrement monté. Ils n'étaient pas en colère, mais chacun d'eux était persuadé de faire le meilleur choix possible et ne comprenait pas l'incompréhension de l'autre. Drago le premier poussa un profond soupir avant d'attirer à nouveau sa lionne contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est vraiment trop compliqué. Je ne peux pas choisir, d'un seul coup, de renoncer à tout ce que j'ai toujours connu.

_ Je comprends. Mais maintenant que tout le monde est au courant de la situation, ça va être beaucoup plus difficile, pour nous... Je vais me battre, Drago. Contre ta famille. Ils n'hésiteront pas, quand je serai face à eux, et je ne pourrai pas hésiter non plus.

_ Pour l'instant, ils sont à Azkaban... Alors je crois qu'il faut qu'on en profite. Je ne sais pas si on aura encore longtemps la paix. Viens chez moi, pendant les vacances.

_ Je ne pense vraiment pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Drago...

_ Je ne veux pas passer deux mois sans te voir !

_ On pourrait peut être sortir tous les deux...

_ Il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit vus ensemble. Au manoir, on sera sûrs de ne pas être dérangés ! Tu pourrais venir passer une après-midi avec moi, si ma mère sort.

_ Je ne sais pas trop... En plus, je passerai presque toutes mes vacances avec Harry et Ron...

_ Encore ? Mais tu es tout le temps collée à eux ! Je ne peux jamais profiter de toi comme j'en ai envie, tu les fais toujours passer en premiers !

_ C'est n'importe quoi. C'est bien avec toi que je suis, maintenant. Et, de toutes façons, on s'écrira...

_ C'est pas pareil !

_ Et puis, on a encore trois jours rien qu'à nous... » Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant, tandis que Drago, qui comprenait qu'elle ne céderait pas, lui rendait son étreinte.

* * *

><p>Effectivement, ils passèrent ces trois jours collés l'un à l'autre, dans leur salle. Hermione prétexta qu'elle voulait profiter de ces derniers jours pour faire le plein de lecture à la bibliothèque et ranger ses affaires, et elle put profiter de son amant une dernière fois. Il lui en voulait de ne pas se rendre disponible pour lui durant les vacances, et plus encore de rester avec Harry et Ron dont il était très jaloux. Elle aurait voulu lui faire remarquer qu'eux ne l'avaient pas insultée sans cesse, durant les quatre années qui avaient précédé leur relation, mais elle ne voulait pas le vexer plus encore.<p>

Ils se séparèrent quelques heures avant le banquet de fin d'années. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas se revoir après cela : ils devaient tous les deux boucler leurs valises, et ensuite ils étaient presque certains de ne pas réussir à se retrouver seuls sans éveiller les soupçons. Drago était encore un peu boudeur, mais Hermione espérait que ça lui passerait. Ils mirent du temps à se séparer, et partirent finalement chacun de son côté.

Ils n'eurent effectivement pas d'occasion d'être en tête à tête, et chacun partit en vacances de son côté. Drago avait rejoint un groupe de Serpentards, et la Gryffondor prit le train en compagnie de membres de l'AD. Et, tandis que le Poudlard Express approchait de Londres, la jeune fille songea que, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit devant Drago, il lui manquerait vraiment. Elle aurait aimé le voir. Mais le Manoir Malefoy la pétrifiait de terreur, que Lucius y soit ou non. Elle espéra également que ces deux mois sans lui passeraient vite.

La jeune fille irait d'abord chez ses parents, où elle resterait deux semaines durant lesquelles les dentistes prendraient quelques jours de congés pour passer du temps avec leur fille. Puis elle irait au Terrier, où elle serait rejointe par Harry et où ils passeraient un mois et demi tous ensemble.

Drago, lui, resterait avec sa mère. Ils se soutiendraient sans doute l'un l'autre afin de supporter l'absence du reste de leur famille. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à s'échapper. Personne ne se faisait d'illusion à ce sujet : Azkaban n'était plus la forteresse qu'elle avait été.

Chacun serait occupé, et peut être ne verraient-ils pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se retrouvent le premier septembre...


	12. Partie 2, Chapitre 1

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voilà le début de la deuxième partie de La Complainte du Sombral, qui sera plus axée sur Drago que l'était la première (Youpiiie ! ^^). Mon petit blabla est en fin de chapitre, cette fois-ci... Donc, rendez-vous en bas de page ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 2<strong>

Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais été une personne bien. Il n'était même pas une personne fréquentable. Il avait toujours eu un caractère épouvantable. C'était un enfant unique, élevé pour reprendre la tête de la fortune Malefoy par son père, et bien trop gâté par sa mère. Il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait, à la maison comme ailleurs. Notamment avec les filles. Sauf depuis quelques mois.

Foutue Granger.

Plus ça allait, et moins Drago Malefoy se reconnaissait. Romantique ! Il était devenu romantique. Lui ! _Il voulait revoir cette fille !_ Elle lui _manquait_ !

Le jeune homme était rentré, pour les vacances d'été, dans le manoir de son enfance où il errait comme une âme en peine en pensant à elle, tandis que sa mère errait de la même manière en pensant à son mari enfermé à Azkaban. Et Hermione ? Elle s'amusait, en compagnie de Potter et Weasley.

Potter et Weasley... Penser à eux suffisait à faire rougir de fureur le visage pâle de Drago. Il ne les avait jamais aimé. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Il haïssait Weasley pour ce que son père lui en avait toujours dit. Et Potter plus encore, pour lui avoir fait subir la première humiliation de son existence lors de son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Exress. Et cela continuait. Il était arrivé à le gare de King's Cross complètement déformé par ces deux abrutis et quelques uns de leurs copains, ce 30 juin. Il était furieux, il était honteux. Et malgré cela, il était soulagé. Hermione n'était pas présente, n'avait rien vu de tout cela. Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées, alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de préparer sa vengeance ?

Et comme elle lui manquait ! Il lui avait proposé de venir quelques jours au manoir, mais elle avait refusé. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, mais avait beaucoup de mal à accepter. Et elle avait promis d'écrire, mais ses lettres se faisaient rares. Chez les Weasley, elle était certainement trop occupée à s'amuser pour penser à lui. Et à sa peine s'ajoutait une sourde douleur. Jalousie.

De plus, il devait subir la lourde présence de Pansy. Depuis leur enfance, elle passait beaucoup de temps au manoir. Les Parkinson vivaient près de chez les Malefoy, et les parents des deux jeunes gens les avaient toujours encouragés à se fréquenter. Une telle union aurait satisfait tout le monde. Pansy était un bon parti pour Drago Malefoy. Pas vraiment laide, d'une famille noble, riche et puissante. Et surtout, un sang d'une pureté presque à l'égal du sien... Drago Malefoy, de son côté, était le gendre idéal, héritier de la lignée la plus pure possible.

La différence entre Pansy et lui, c'était que la jeune fille tenait absolument à ce que ce mariage ait lieu. Alors que Drago n'en avait jamais eu envie. Enfin, cette idée lui avait peut être traversé l'esprit lorsqu'ils étaient gamins... Mais en grandissant, il avait réalisé ne pas vouloir d'une relation stable. Jusqu'à Hermione. Qui venait de l'abandonner pour Potter et Weasley. Il se senti à nouveaut bouillonner de colère. Pansy, dont le visage était posé contre son torse, se mit à rire.

« Oh, Dray, tu frissonnes... Tu es ému, ou tu as froid ? »

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Quelle connerie était-il en train de faire ? Comme si coucher avec Pansy pouvait l'aider à se venger d'Hermione. Ou bien la lui rendre. Ça ne le soulageait même pas. Il se sentait simplement un peu plus vide, et terriblement coupable.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette foutue Gryffondor le faisait-il se sentir si mal ? Jalousie, haine, colère, douleur... Il était si serein avant elle ! Pourtant, elle était comme un rayon de soleil sur sa vie. Elle était là, rayonnante, magnifique... Sa bonté irradiait, et près d'elle, il se sentait un peu meilleur, lui aussi. Et quand, dans ses bras, elle semblait heureuse... Il se sentait plus heureux encore. Rendre Hermione heureuse, c'était comme donner un sens à sa vie. C'était presque devenu son but. Comment avait-il put devenir aussi faible ? Et pourquoi adorait-il cela ?

Drago Malefoy ne se comprenait plus. Ne se reconnaissait plus. Drago Malefoy était devenu heureux.

Et il gâchait tout, parce qu'il était jaloux de savoir qu'Hermione s'amusait sans lui, qu'elle s'amusait avec Potter et Weasley...

Brusquement, il se leva, ce qui tira un grognement de surprise et de mécontentement mêlés à Pansy. Sans un mot, il s'habilla avant de sortir. Il avait besoin d'air. Sa maîtresse ne lui en voudrait pas, comme elle ne lui en voulait jamais de la traiter comme une moins-que-rien. Et il la méprisait plus encore à chaque fois. Il la considérait comme une idiote, tout en sachant qu'elle ne l'était pas tant que ça. Elle considérait simplement qu'elle prenait son mal en patience, et que Drago finirait forcément par l'épouser, comme tout le monde le souhaitait. L'amour viendrait après, songeait-elle.

Il fit le tour du parc du manoir avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Fit le tour de hall. Ressortit. Il aurait aimé écrire à Hermione, lui hurler son besoin d'elle, mais il était trop honteux de sa nuit passée avec Pansy. Pourrait-t-il encore la regarder dans les yeux ? Ou sa punition serait-t-elle de vivre à jamais sans ce contact si doux ?

« Merde, merde... MERDE ! » S'entendit-il hurler.

Il aimerait tant qu'Hermione soit là, devant lui. Pouvoir la frapper, lui faire payer cette torture qu'elle lui infligeait, l'abandonnant ainsi, à la tristesse de ce manoir, loin de sa douce chaleur. Tout en sachant que, comme toujours, il n'en ferait rien. Qu'il lui ferait l'amour de tout son coeur.

Comment Drago Malefoy avait-t-il put tomber si bas ? Et comment avait-t-il put s'élever autant, jusqu'à pouvoir caresser les cieux de son âme ?

* * *

><p>Il avait commencé à compter les jours le séparant de la rentrée dès le premier juillet.<p>

Ça avait débuté avec l'absence de son père. Vivre seul avec une mère maussade n'avait pas été évident. Narcissa ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle n'avait jamais été séparée de son époux depuis leur union. Ça n'avait pas été tout à fait un mariage d'amour. Ils étaient tous deux jeunes, beaux, riches et nobles. On leur avait expliqué que c'était ça, l'amour, le vrai, le pur... Et Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient fiancés, puis mariés. Drago était arrivé peu après, parfait héritier d'une lignée parfaite. Famille parfaite. Bonheur parfait. Fin de l'histoire.

Sauf que désormais, Lucius était en prison. Narcissa dépérissait. Et Drago se mourrait d'amour pour son ennemie naturelle. Famille parfaite...

* * *

><p>Peu à peu, Drago sombrait.<p>

Autant qu'il s'était senti devenir peu à peu meilleur, tout au long de l'année passée, à tel point qu'il avait pris peur, il se sentait dégringoler depuis le début des vacances.

Inviter Pansy dans son lit avait été une terrible erreur. Pourtant, chaque soir, elle s'y retrouvait à nouveau. Et chaque matin, lorsqu'il reprenait conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il voulait mourir.

Mais, s'il était déjà dans le gouffre, il cessa de s'accrocher à ses parois à la mi-juillet. Lorsqu'il rencontra le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait déjà entendu parler de lui. Comme tout le monde. Du bout des lèvres, parfois avec respect, parfois avec haine. Toujours avec crainte. Pourtant, quand il s'était retrouvé face à cet être à peine humain, qui irradiait les ténèbres, il ne ressentit pas de crainte. Uniquement une terreur sans nom. Aussi glaciale que la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui. Il lui parla de la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui. De l'honneur qui lui était fait. De la chance qui lui était offerte. Et Drago comprit la colère qui s'abattait sur lui. La vengeance dont il était l'outil. Le sacrifice qui lui était imposé.

Il accepta.

Il lui suffisait de ne pas échouer, et sa famille serait sauvée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui faisait pas confiance. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de réussir à accomplir ce qui lui était demandé.

Il rêva d'Hermione, cette nuit là. Sa lionne, belle, droite, fière. Qu'il poignardait. Il se redressa brusquement, réveillant Pansy qui avait pris l'habitude agaçante de dormir blottie contre lui. A la place qui était réservée à sa Gryffondor. Drago voulut gifler l'usurpatrice. Songea qu'elle n'était que son jouet. Se rallongea sans s'excuser.

Il se haïssait.

_Drago,_

_Tu me manques. Je ne pensais pas que je t'écrirais ça un jour ! Je ne pensais même pas pouvoir avoir ce besoin de quelqu'un un jour... J'espérais être plus forte que ça. Pourtant, loin de toi, j'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu. J'ai hâte de te retrouver, « mon » Drago..._

_J'ai pu voir un peu mes parents. Je suis contente. Je n'étais pas retournée les voir depuis presque un an ! Ils ont réussi à se libérer, et on a passé beaucoup de temps tous les trois ensemble._

_Ils ont repris le travail ce matin, et je suis en route pour aller chez Ron. Harry devrait nous rejoindre demain. Ils ont prévu de me faire jouer au Quidditch ! Je ne suis pas sûre de survivre ! Enfin, j'essaierai, pour te retrouver dès la rentrée._

_Je m'excuse de t'envoyer si peu de courrier. Chez mes parents, c'était assez difficile puisqu'ils n'ont pas de hibou. Je suis passée au bureau de poste avant de rejoindre les Weasley. J'y retournerai sans doute plus tard, pour t'envoyer d'autres lettres. Enfin, si Mrs Weasley me laisse sortir... La connaissant, elle doit être sur les nerfs en ce moment ! Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe, chez toi, mais ici, la situation est assez sombre. Les gens sont tous un peu inquiets. Même les moldus ont remarqué qu'il se passait des choses bizarres et effrayantes. Il est possible que je sois séquestrée tout l'été !_

_Je t'embrasse mille fois parce que j'en ai envie, et mille autres pour me faire pardonner mon peu de courrier._

_Tendrement, _

_Hermione_

Envie de frapper. De souffrir. De tuer et de mourir. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi innocemment coupable ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi insouciante alors qu'il la trahissait de toutes les manières possibles ? Comment pouvait-il continuer à la désirer autant, cette fille si magnifique, alors qu'il était l'être le plus abject sur terre ? Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago Malefoy se mit à pleurer.

Il mit presque une semaine entière à répondre à la lettre d'Hermione. Il ne savait que lui dire. De quoi lui parler. De Pansy, qui le rejoignait presque chaque soir ? Du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui passait de plus en plus de temps entre les murs du manoir, comme s'il se délectait du dégoût que Drago ne pouvait sans doute pas dissimuler face à lui, ou des larmes que Narcissa tentait vainement de ravaler ? Ou bien de la sombre Marque qui, depuis peu, souillait la peau pâle de son avant-bras gauche ? Finalement, un matin, après avoir rêvé d'elle au creux de ses bras, il s'empara d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin et, légèrement apaisé, commença à écrire.

_Granger, _

_Ma mienne, ma Mione, ma lionne..._

_Comme tu me manques ! Comme je me rends compte, loin de toi, à quel point je n'existe réellement qu'à tes côtés. J'ai besoin de ta présence, ma Hermione._

_Les choses, ici, ne sont pas brillantes... Tout est assez étrange... Mais te l'expliquer dans une lettre serait trop compliqué, et je ne veux penser à rien d'autre que toi. _

_Pour la première fois, j'attends la rentrée avec impatience. Mais en attendant, j'ai demandé à Icare, ce hibou, de ne te lâcher que quand il aurait une réponse. Tu n'auras pas besoin de t'éclipser jusqu'à la poste, comme ça. Et tu n'as plus de (mauvaise) excuse pour ne pas m'écrire !_

_Passes de bonnes vacances... J'aimerais me transformer en nuage, et pouvoir venir te regarder. Surtout si tu joues vraiment au Quidditch !_

_Je t'embrasse, _

_D.M._

Après avoir écrit, Drago s'était dépêché d'attacher à la patte d'Icare le morceau de parchemin. Il avait honte de ses mièvreries, mais c'était réellement ce que sa Gryffondor lui faisait ressentir. Et, quelque part, il espérait sans doute se faire pardonner ainsi ce qu'elle ignorait _ et ce qu'il souhaitait qu'elle ignore toujours. Puis, lorsque l'oiseau s'était envolé et avait disparu dans les cieux, les soucis que le jeune homme avait un peu oubliés s'étaient à nouveau imposés à son esprit.

Il devait réussir la mission que lui avait confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis ce jour, sa mère n'était plus qu'une ombre. Lui-même n'était pas vraiment mieux. Il dormait peu et mal. Réfléchissait sans cesse. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il était terrorisé.

Les réponses d'Hermione, étoiles éclatantes dans la nuit qu'il avait l'impression de traverser, tardèrent à arriver durant les jours qui suivirent, puis se firent tantôt rares, tantôt brèves. Elle était toujours soit occupée avec ses deux idiots d'amis, soit avec la mini-Weasley, et n'avait donc pas de temps pour lui ! Ils ne se répondaient jamais vraiment, s'écrivant leur amour dans des lettres parfois passionnées, d'autres fois enflammées... Généralement, cependant, avec le soupçon de moquerie qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de garder l'un envers l'autre lorsqu'ils s'écrivaient.

* * *

><p>Juillet passa. Finalement, le samedi 3 août, il reçut la misive la plus brève qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais envoyée.<p>

_Nous partons pour le Chemin de Traverse. J'aimerais t'y croiser. Sois aussi méchant que tu m'aimes..._

_Hermione._

Dès qu'il eût lu la lettre, Drago se hâta vers la chambre de sa mère. Son estomac était contracté : outre l'envie qu'il avait de revoir Hermione, il sentait que ce petit tour au Chemin de Traverse serait pour lui l'occasion de faire ce que lui avait ordonné le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait pas repousser indéfiniment l'heure d'accomplir les sombres actions auxquelles il s'était destiné sans l'avoir choisi.

« Maman ? Appela-t-il doucement, ce samedi matin, en frappant à la porte de sa chambre.

_ Oui, Drago ? Répondit-elle après qu'il l'eût entendue renifler. Puis elle se moucha et, enfin, entrouvrit la porte. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et ses cheveux encore en bataille.

_ Je souhaiterais aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, cette après-midi. La liste des fournitures scolaires vient d'arriver.

_ Et celle de tes BUSE ?

_ Ça fait un moment que je l'ai reçue.

_ Vraiment ? Oh, Drago, je suis désollée... Je ne me suis vraiment pas occupée de toi, ces dernières semaines... Balbutia Narcissa en éclatant en sanglots tandis que son fils la prenait maladroitement dans ses bras. Depuis quand sa mère était elle si maigre ?

_ C'est... Lucius... Toute seule... Mission... Continua-t-elle tout en pleurant.

_ Ça ira, maman. On va s'en sortir, tu verras.

_ Tu es vraiment un bon garçon, Drago. Un très bon garçon. Je t'accompagnerai sur le Chemin de Traverse, cette après-midi, d'accord ?

_ Ce n'est pas la peine...

_ Si, si. J'ai trop négligé mon rôle de mère. Je dois me ressaisir. Je viendrai avec toi.

_ Bien, maman. Merci beaucoup.

_ Au fait, où est Pansy ? Nous accompagnera-t-elle ?

_ Non, elle est retournée chez elle.

_ C'est une charmante jeune fille. Elle ferait une superbe Lady Malefoy, tu sais...

_ Je... Tu devrais t'habiller, répondit maladroitement Drago avant de s'éloigner.

_ Je plaisantais. » Termina sa mère en riant d'une manière très peu crédible.

Tous deux se vêtirent et déjeunèrent dans le silence pesant qui était devenu leur quotidien, même si ce projet de première sortie depuis près de deux mois les réconfortait quelque peu. Puis Drago prit sa liste de fournitures scolaires tandis que Narcissa ouvrait l'écrin d'argent qui contenait la réserve de poudre de cheminette des Malefoy, et la mère et son fils disparurent tour à tour dans l'âtre illuminé d'émeraude en prononçant d'une voix forte : « Chemin de Traverse ».

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le début de cette deuxième partie ! J'ai longtemps hésité avant de couper cette fanfic ainsi, par peur d'avoir une partie trop longue ou trop courte (je n'ai pas assez d'avance pour être sûre que je ferai un bon découpage). Je ne suis pas encore sûre que ça soit mieux de faire comme ça... Mais je le pense ! ^^<em>

_Comme vous avec pu le lire, Drago porte donc désormais la Marque des Ténèbres... Qui a été un de mes grands sujets de réflexion pour cette fanfic ! Je me suis énormément interrogée sur ce détail qui n'a pas une si grande importance, mais qui compte quand même beaucoup pour moi, parce que je me suis toujours dit qu'il ne la portait pas. Ce qui m'embêtait, c'est que je voulais quand même que l'histoire colle avec ce que vous, lecteurs, en pensez. Et, après avoir vérifié divers sites et revu le film (dans lequel on voit clairement la Marque), j'ai décidé que pour que tout le monde trouve l'histoire cohérente, j'allais la lui faire porter ^^ Mais je continue à penser que Drago, dans les livres, peut tout à fait ne pas avoir été marqué (aucune preuve qu'il l'ait été !)... Et en faisant des recherches à ce sujet, j'ai même découvert tout une thèse selon laquelle il pourrait porter sur le bras non pas la Marque des Ténèbres, mais une morsure de Greyback ! J'ai trouvé cette théorie tellement intéressante que j'ai failli partir là-dessus pour cette fanfic ! Mais bon, je suis restée dans l'idée de rester le plus près possible de ce que les lecteurs pensent de lui... Et voilà ! XD En tous cas, si vous êtes amatrices d'idées un peu tordues mais très très bien trouvées et argumentées, vous pouvez faire des recherches sur cette idée de Drago-loup-garou qui se tient vraiment très bien et qui est très intéressante à lire (en tapant "Drago marque" ou "Drago morsure" dans google)._

_Si ça vous a plu, pensez à me laisser une review ! _

_Bisous, _

_Aerann_


	13. Partie 2, Chapitre 2

_Bonjour bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voici le tant attendu (XD) deuxième chapitre de la deuxième partie de cette fanfiction (pfiouh... Ça avance ! *_*) !_

_J'ai hésité à l'envoyer aujourd'hui car j'ai très peu avancé la suite (Harlan Coben et divers fanfictions m'ont poussée à préférer lire à écrire, ces derniers temps ^^). Mais bon, j'aime bien ce chapitre et je ne pense pas revenir dessus... Donc le voici le voilà !_

_J'ai eu un petit problème avec ce chapitre... Au niveau des dates ! Je les imaginais être allés sur le Chemin de Traverse à la _fin_ du mois d'août... Et puis j'ai découvert que la merveilleuse Encyclopédie Harry Potter, que j'adore lire, comportait une section calendrier (Ô Joie !)... Et que j'étais décalée puisqu'ils y sont en fait allés au _début_ du mois d'août (Ô... zut !). Donc,j'ai du tout décaler... Et voilà !  
>Autre détail non indiqué (j'ai pourtant cherché <em>partout_ !) : la date de l'évasion de Lucius, dont on n'entend pas du tout parler du tome 6. Là, j'hésite entre un "Nooon ! Zeus, que vais-je faire si je ne suis pas éclairée par JKR ?" et un "Youhou ! Je suis libre !"... Bref, c'est à moi de voir ! XD_

_Donc donc... Je vous souhaite (comme toujours ^^) une bonne lecture ! Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez me laisser une _review_ ("Miaou" "Oh, un petit chat... Il est chou, hein ?" "Miaaaou" "Vraiment adorable ce chaton... Vous allez lui laisser une review, hein ?" *_* "Ronronron...") !_

_Bises, _

_Aerann_

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, où Drago essayait une robe de soirée tout en discutant avec sa mère qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Non seulement parce qu'il avait à faire des choses dont il ne tenait pas à l'informer. Ensuite parce que ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et qu'il commençait à penser que cette sortie, plutôt que de lui faire prendre l'air, l'épuisait.<p>

« Tu pourrais rentrer au manoir. Je ne suis plus un enfant, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, maman. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire mes achats seul.

_ Votre mère a tout à fait raison, mon petit, répondit la couturière en gloussant. Personne ne doit plus se promener seul, qu'on soit enfant ou pas n'a rien à voir avec ça...

_ Faites attention où vous mettez cette épingle, s'il vous plaît ! » La coupa Drago d'un ton agacé avant de s'approcher du miroir pour voir le résultat. Qui était correct.

C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit. Dans le miroir. Elle était là, entre Potter et Weasley, un reste de sourire encore accroché aux lèvres. Qui s'élargit quand leurs regards se croisèrent. La douleur le saisit à nouveau. Pourquoi eux, toujours ? La honte aussi. Pourquoi était-il si stupide ? L'amour surtout. Merlin, qu'elle était belle.

« Si tu te demandes quelle est cette odeur, maman, je te signale qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe vient d'entrer ici. » Lâcha-t-il comme convenu. Comme il aurait aimé lui hurler son amour... Mais il était plus simple de continuer à l'insulter ainsi, devant ses deux foutus copains, tout en lui jetant des coups d'oeil brûlants, n'osant toutefois pas la regarder trop longuement de crainte d'être démasqué.

Madame Guipure prononça des paroles qu'il n'entendit pas. Il se retourna en voyant les amis d'Hermione sortir leur baguettes, mais son regard fut happé par celui de sa lionne. L'un deux était auréolé de noir.

« Arrêtez, franchement, ça n'en vaut pas la peine... » Murmura-t-elle sans quitter Drago des yeux.

Elle n'était vraiment pas aussi douée que lui pour le mensonge. Il jugeait cela imprudent, lui qui s'était entraîné à l'Occlumancie lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle... Il s'était inspiré de ce que sa belle lui avait raconté de la façon dont Potter s'était exercé au Patronus ; il était tellement effrayé à l'idée d'être découvert qu'il avait réussi à utiliser un épouvantard qui prenait d'abord l'apparence de son père, puis, juste après l'attaque du ministère, celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cherchant à pénétrer son esprit pour lui soutirer des informations tandis que le jeune homme apprenait à résister à ces attaques. Pourtant, même si l'imprudence d'Hermione l'agaçait au plus haut point, sa fraîche candeur était, pensait-il, tout à fait charmante.

« Ouais, comme si vous alliez oser vous servir de vos baguettes en dehors de l'école, ricana-t-il. Qui est-ce qui t'a collé un oeil au beurre noir, Granger, que je lui envoie des fleurs ? » Interrogea-t-il discrètement.

Etait-elle tombée en faisant du Quidditch ? Elle n'était pas du genre à se battre, ni à commettre une maladresse... Et surtout, pourquoi la mère Weasley ne lui avait-elle pas jeté un sort de soin ?

« Ça suffit ! S'exclama Madame Guipure avant de se tourner vers Narcissa. Madame, s'il vous plaît...

_ Rangez ça, lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial à Potter et Weasley en s'approchant. Si vous recommencez à attaquer mon fils, vous pouvez être sûrs que ce sera la dernière chose que vous aurez jamais faite dans votre vie. »

Honte, encore. Si jamais elle apprenait dans quel état sa mère l'avait retrouvé, le 30 juin dernier, après les sorts de ses copains... Elle ne sembla pas comprendre. Ou bien elle ne fut pas surprise car elle savait déjà...

Potter parlait encore, avec son exaspérant panache. Drago n'écoutait pas. Il admirait Hermione. Son teint hâlé lui allait très bien... Il revint à la réalité en entendant le mot « Mangemorts ». Madame Guipure tenta encore une fois de calmer tout le monde, mais Potter ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre. Narcissa non plus, d'ailleurs.

« Je constate qu'être le chouchou de Dumbledore vous a donné l'illusion que vous étiez invincible, Harry Potter. Mais Dumbledore ne sera pas toujours là pour vous protéger. »

Ce foutu imbécile jeta un oeil moqueur autour de la boutique.

« Tiens... vous avez vu... il n'est pas là pour l'instant ! C'est le moment de tenter votre chance, non ? Peut-être qu'à Azkaban, ils vous trouveront une cellule double à partager avec votre mari vaincu ! »

A ces mots, Narcissa se mit à pâlir encore un peu plus. Furieux, Drago s'élança vers Potter, mais il se prit les pieds dans sa robe trop longue et trébucha. Weasley éclata d'un rire sonore, tandis qu'il se relevait, le visage écarlate. Coup d'oeil à Hermione qui faisait mine de ne pas avoir vu. Il aurait aimé se contenir, pour elle. Mais cela faisait un mois qu'il voyait sa mère errer comme un fantôme dans le manoir qui semblait vide, sans Lucius. Cette image le hantait, et il ne put se contrôler.

« Ne t'avise pas de parler à ma mère comme ça, Potter ! Hurla-t-il.

_ Ça n'a pas d'importance, Drago, dit Narcissa en posant légèrement ses doigts sur son épaule comme pour le retenir. Je pense que Potter ira rejoindre le cher Sirius avant que je ne retrouve Lucius. »

Ce fut au tour de Potter de pâlir. Hermione aussi. Elle lui avait parlé de la mort de Sirius, juste avant la fin de l'année. Sirius Black, considéré comme un mangemort en fuite, qui était en fait le parrain de Potter. Il avait été tué par sa cousine, la tante de Drago, Bellatrix. Le jeune homme avait alors appris son lien de parenté avec cet homme dont il n'avait entendu le nom que lorsqu'il était recherché par les Détraqueurs. Il était l'un des trous sur son arbre généalogique, un traître à son sang dont les sang-pur auraient préféré avoir la langue arrachée plutôt que d'en parler comme d'un parent...

« Harry, non ! » Gémit-Hermione, alors qu'il levait sa baguette.

Elle posa sa pain sur son poignet, essayant de lui faire baisser le bras.

« Il ne faut pas... Tu aurais trop d'ennuis... »

Sa peau contre celle de Potter... Un instant, Drago se demanda si elle faisait avec lui ce qu'il faisait avec Pansy, et son estomac, à cette idée, se contracta douloureusement. Puis plus encore quand il songea que ça n'était probablement pas le cas. Sa honte devint insupportable quand Madame Guipure reprit l'ourlet de la robe, approchant sa main du bras gauche de Drago. Ce bras qui clamait l'impossibilité de son amour pour Hermione.

« Je crois qu'on pourrait encore raccourcir un peu la manche gauche, ne bougez pas mon petit, je vais...

_ Aïe, mentit le jeune homme en repoussant la main de la couturière. Faites attention où vous mettez vos aiguilles, femme ! Maman... je crois que je ne veux pas de cette robe, finalement... »

Il l'enleva en la passant par dessus sa tête et la jeta aux pieds de madame Guipure. Il voulait partir au plus vite. Il pensait qu'il serait heureux de voir Hermione, même ainsi, faisant encore semblant de la mépriser. Mais il brûlait d'envie de se précipiter vers elle, de l'enlacer, l'embrasser... De mourir, également. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir ainsi trahie dès qu'ils avaient été séparés ?

Narcissa l'approuva, et tous deux sortirent. Drago voulut effleurer la peau de Hermione, mais il hésita au dernier moment et, faisant un léger écart, bouscula Weasley. Tant pis pour lui.

* * *

><p>Après cela, ils avaient un peu continué leurs courses. Puis Drago avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance de sa mère. Il s'était alors rendu chez Barjow et Beuk, où le Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait trouver des indications concernant la façon de réparer l'armoire à disparaître de Poudlard, ainsi que sa jumelle. Barjow avait d'abord joué l'ignorant, mais le jeune homme n'avait eu qu'à lui montré la marque hideuse qui s'étalait sur son avant-bras pour que le vendeur devienne soudain bien plus coopératif. Durant un instant, Drago se sentit puissant, avant de jeter lui-même un oeil à la Marque des Ténèbres, qu'il portait depuis presque un mois désormais et à laquelle il ne parvenait pas à s'habituer. Lorsqu'il la vit, il ressentit dans la nuque les mêmes frissons d'horreur qu'à chaque fois, et il s'empressa de la masquer à nouveau tandis que la nausée le gagnait. Puis, lorsqu'il eut recueilli les informations qu'il désirait, il avait rejoint Narcissa qui lui reprocha d'avoir disparu ainsi. Le jeune blond mentit, affirmant qu'il pensait qu'elle était encore près de lui et qu'il s'était simplement arrêté devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch .<p>

Ils étaient ensuite passés chez Fleury et Bott, puis étaient rentrés au manoir où Drago était monté directement dans sa chambre, tandis que Narcissa en avait fait de même. Elle semblait plus faible encore que lorsqu'il était venu la trouvé quelques heures auparavant. Depuis que son mari était en prison, elle mangeait peu, ne dormait plus, mais elle pleurait presqu'à longueur de journées.

Lorsque le jeune homme ferma la porte derrière lui, il se hâta de prendre de quoi écrire. Icare, qui avait pris l'habitude de faire l'allée-retour entre le manoir Malefoy et le Terrier presque chaque jour, se tenait déjà sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_Hermione, ma Hermione,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi cruel envers toi... Quand je t'ai vue arriver, je me suis senti complètement vide et j'ai agi comme le pire des idiots. Je ne pensais rien de ce que je t'ai dit, absolument rien (si ce n'est que j'aimerais savoir qui t'a collé un tel coquard, que je puisse le lui rendre !)._

_Mais, même si je me suis comporté comme un sale con... J'ai été heureux de t'apercevoir. Tu me manques, et j'attends le premier septembre avec impatience. _

_Je t'aime..._

_D.M._

Une fois encore, Drago se sentit honteux de sa mièvrerie. Il espérait néanmoins qu'Hermione apprécierait ça, qu'elle ne trouverait pas ce romantisme excessif étrange. Qu'elle ne comprendrait pas que c'était une façon lui demander d'excuser ce qu'elle ignorait.

Sa réponse arriva le soir même, et le jeune homme la soupçonna d'avoir deviné ce qu'il lui écrirait et d'y avoir répondu avant même d'avoir reçu la visite d'Icare.

_Drago, _

_Je ne t'en veux pas. Vraiment pas. Nous ne pouvons pas être autrement, l'un envers l'autre, en public. Ça fait partie de notre « contrat », d'une certaine manière... Et je suis assez bien avec toi lorsque nous sommes seuls pour compenser ces... démonstrations d'amitié ouvertes. D'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment hâte de te retrouver. Dès le 2 septembre (je ne pense pas pouvoir m'éclipser le jour de la rentrée) nous serons de nouveau « chez nous »._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Hermione_

Au fil de sa lecture, le jeune homme fut soulagé. Puis il la relut. Une fois. Deux fois. Avant de prendre conscience de tout ce à quoi il n'avait pas eu le temps de songer, et sa colonne vertébrale fut parcourue de frissons d'effroi. Il allaient se retrouver dès la rentrée. Et faire l'amour, c'était inévitable _ et, honnêtement, il ne tenait surtout pas à l'éviter ! Et Hermione verrait... Elle ne pourrait pas ne pas voir... Il était impossible de cacher la tête de mort hideuse, dont la bouche entrouverte laissait s'échapper un serpent, qui marquait son avant bras... Elle verrait ce visage décharné, ces orbites vides, ce reptile morbide, qui, d'un noir profond, ne pourraient qu'attirer son regard... Et alors, Hermione le détesterait, c'était certain. Lui-même se détestait déjà...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ce fut Drago qui se rendit chez Pansy.<p>

« Tu comprends, lui expliqua-t-il, ma mère ne se sent vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui. Elle a tenu à m'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais ça l'a complètement épuisée... Je préfère passer la journée ailleurs, pour qu'elle soit au calme. »

Son amie fronça le nez d'un air suspicieux. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle venait régulièrement au manoir Malefoy, elle était donc bien placée pour savoir que leur présence ne gênait en rien Narcissa. Mais elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait pousser Drago à mentir, et elle était trop heureuse de le recevoir pour lui poser la moindre question.

« Bien sûr, c'est normal, répondit-elle sur un ton faussement compréhensif. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux, Dray. Fais comme chez toi...

_ Merci, Pansy. Je rentrerai ce soir, pour le dîner. Je ne veux pas laisser ma mère seule trop longtemps.

_ D'accord, pas de problème. Viens, entre. »

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, Pansy collée à Drago qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'éloigner le plus discrètement possible. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne avant la rentrée qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple ! Si jamais elle tentait de l'embrasser en public... Il avait déjà mis près d'un an à se débarrasser d'elle lorsqu'elle s'était fait des idées simplement parce qu'il l'avait invitée au bal organisé à l'occasion du tournoi des trois Sorciers, alors le jeune homme n'osait imaginer la difficulté qu'il aurait à l'éloigner de lui cette fois-ci ! Il lui faudrait y réfléchir. Mais pour le moment, Drago avait besoin d'elle. Il la supporta donc quelques heures. Il en avait besoin. En début de soirée, il lui dit au revoir et salua ses parents avant d'enfourcher son Nimbus 2001 et de regagner le manoir Malefoy.

* * *

><p>« Merde, merde et MERDE ! Putain, fait chier ! »<p>

Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi con ? Comment avait-il pu les laisser marquer ainsi son bras ? Quel con !

Un rire sans joie le pris soudain. Incontrôlable. Il semblait fou, étendu sur le sol de sa chambre, le visage baigné de larmes, riant comme un aliéné. Un petit pot de verre était ouvert à côté de lui. Lorsque son regard se posa dessus, Drago l'attrapa et, violemment, l'envoya contre le mur. Il ne se brisa pas et retomba sur la moquette avec un bruit mou.

Comment avait-il put croire sincèrement que le fond de teint qu'il avait volé à Pansy lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé seul le temps d'aller aux toilettes pourrait masquer ce qui ressemblait à un simple tatouage mais qui suintait la magie noire ? Il savait mieux que quiconque que la Marque des Ténèbres n'était pas simplement de l'encre sous sa peau, mais un sortilège obscur et puissant, imaginé et lancé par Lord Voldemort en personne. En y repensant, il sentit sa peau le brûler à nouveau comme ce jour là. Il avait tellement souffert... S'il n'avait pas été tenu par deux mangemorts, Goyle Senior et Rowle, Drago aurait été capable d'arracher lui-même son propre bras, tant la douleur avait été intense...

Un instant, il songea que c'était peut-être la solution ! Il ferait croire qu'il sortait voler, là il s'auto-mutilerait, et alors, privé de son bras gauche, personne ne pourrait plus lui reprocher de porter ou de ne pas porter cette foutue Marque ! Son visage s'éclaira un instant avant de s'affaisser à nouveau. C'était vraiment le plan le plus con qu'il avait jamais imaginé. Il n'avait plus qu'à affronter le regard d'Hermione, qu'il retrouverait dans moins d'un mois...

Et se préparer à la perdre.


	14. Partie 2, Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Pour commencer, je m'excuse d'avoir été beaucoup plus longue que d'habitude à publier ! D'abord, j'ai été très fatiguée et occupée, et ensuite, le chargeur de l'ordi était foutu ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié mon histoire ! J'essaierai de mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne dans moins d'une semaine, pour me faire pardonner._

_Au sujet de ce chapitre : c'est le deuxième dont je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite, en grande partie parce que l'écriture a été assez laborieuse _ pour les raisons déjà citées _ et aussi parce qu'il contient des passages pas vraiment importants, mais auxquels je tenais... Ce qui repousse encore un peu la confrontation que nous attendons tous ! Raison de plus pour que j'essaye de vous le mettre en ligne au plus vite ! ^^_

_Le seul soucis que j'ai rencontré lors de mes recherches pour ce passage a été à propos des préfets : d'abord, pas facile de trouver les noms de ceux de Serdaigle ! Ensuite et surtout, personne ne sait s'il n'y en a que dans l'année des héros, ou si c'est simplement qu'on n'entend pas parler de ceux des autres années... A mon avis, il y en a au moins deux par maison en cinquième et sixième année, plus les deux préfets-en-chef en septième année... Mais sur l'Encyclopédie HP (ma Bible !), la théorie soutenue est que les préfets sont changés tous les trois ans, et que c'est tombé par hasard sur l'année de nos héros... Bref, beaucoup de complications pour rien du tout, parce que je n'ai pas eu à les citer ! XD_

_Je m'excuse encore pour la lenteur de cette publication ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Aerann_

* * *

><p>Drago eut l'impression que le mois d'août ne céderait jamais sa place à septembre. Entre les lettres d'Hermione qui le faisaient se sentir un peu plus coupable à chaque fois, Pansy qu'il essayait en vain d'éviter, Narcissa qui parvenait trop habilement à l'éviter, et ses projets tous plus irréalisables les uns que les autres pour cacher la Marque à sa Gryffondor... Le jeune homme ne savait plus où donner de la tête !<p>

Et puis il se réveilla un matin et constata que la rentrée serait le lendemain. Préparer ses affaires lui prit très peu de temps : il n'avait jamais été aussi pressé de quitter le manoir ! Pourtant, il n'avait absolument pas hâte de retrouver le château : il craignait ses retrouvailles avec Hermione autant que la mission qu'il devrait accomplir au plus vite...

Pansy avait suggéré qu'ils passent les deux derniers jours des vacances ensemble, afin de partir tous les deux pour la gare de King's Cross. Mais Drago avait refusé, arguant qu'il désirait passer un peu de temps avec sa mère avant de la quitter pour plusieurs mois. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Certes, il avait dit cela principalement pour se débarrasser de celle qui était devenue, même si voir les choses ainsi le répugnait, sa « maîtresse ». Mais il souhaitait aussi vraiment passer un moment auprès de Narcissa, qui serait désormais plus seule que jamais. Les seules visites qu'elle recevait _ et continuerait probablement de recevoir _ étaient celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de quelques uns de ses fidèles mangemorts qui n'avaient pas participé aux désastreux évènements du ministère. Elle les accueillait toujours avec ce qui lui restait de son éternelle dignité, mais Drago sentait bien qu'elle n'était jamais heureuse de les recevoir chez elle. La seule personne dont la présence semblait détendre un peu Narcissa était Severus Rogue, qui était un de ses amis depuis longtemps. Mais le maître des potions, comme Drago, s'en retournerait au château dès le lendemain. Et alors, Narcissa n'aurait plus que sa solitude et ses tourments pour compagnie.

Drago passa donc sa dernière journée en sa compagnie. Ils restèrent ensemble plusieurs heures, assis l'un près de l'autre sur le canapé d'un des salons du manoir, chacun lisant un livre _ le jeune homme avait commencé à feuilleter son manuel de sortilèges, tandis que sa mère était plongée dans un roman dont le titre ne lui disait rien. Puis, Narcissa accepta de déjeuner en compagnie de son fils et, lorsqu'arriva l'après-midi, elle monta dans sa chambre. Drago, déçu, pensait qu'elle voulait à nouveau être seule. Mais elle revint rapidement près de lui, les bras chargés d'albums photos qu'elle voulut regarder en sa compagnie. Ils finirent donc assis tous deux par terre, des albums étalés tout autour d'eux, riant ou pleurant face à tel ou tel visage, face à un souvenir heureux, face à ce qu'ils avaient vécu lorsqu'ils formaient encore une famille.

L'un comme l'autre sentaient que Lucius ne resterait pas longtemps à Azkaban. Les évasions étaient devenues banales et tout le monde avait compris que les détraqueurs obéissaient désormais au Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais il fallait d'abord attendre que la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit retombée, et sa colère était d'une force rare. Drago avait le sentiment que la libération de son père serait la récompense s'il réussissait sa mission. De même que, bien que la menace n'ait pas été clairement formulée, le jeune homme sentait que son père _ et sans doute également sa mère _ serait l'instrument de la vengeance du Lord s'il échouait... Non, les Malefoy ne formaient plus une véritable famille.

Pourtant, cet après-midi d'août, étendu sur le sol auprès de sa mère, Drago se sentait presque heureux.

* * *

><p>Narcissa accompagna son fils à la gare, ce premier septembre. Le jeune homme lui avait suggéré de rester calmement au manoir, mais elle avait insisté et il avait compris qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir passé si peu de temps avec lui durant ces vacances. Étant donné que lui-même se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas fait énormément d'efforts non plus, il obtempéra, et tous deux partirent ensemble en direction de la gare.<p>

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le premier réflexe de Drago fut de chercher des yeux la masse sombre des cheveux d'Hermione. Il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas la trouver : tout le monde savait que les Weasley étaient incapables d'arriver à l'heure quelque part, tandis que les Malefoy prenaient tous les ans soin d'arriver en avance afin d'éviter la cohue de dernière minute. Ce qui arrangeait Drago qui ne tenait pas à être vu en train d'embrasser sa mère !

Il fut parmi les premiers à monter à bord du Poudlard Express et se rendit immédiatement dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Maintenant, il lui fallait attendre. Il tira sa montre en argent de sa poche de poitrine et constata que le train ne partirait qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Il cessa de s'interroger sur l'attitude qu'il devrait adopter quand la préfète des Gryffondor arriverait lorsque Pansy le rejoignit. Drago retint de justesse un juron. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle serait là également ! Bien sûr, dès son arrivée, elle sauta au cou de Drago. Qui n'avait toujours pas mis les points sur les i... Décidément, cette rentrée s'annonçait catastrophique !

Fermement, quoi que non sans douceur, le jeune homme attrapa la brune par les épaules et la força à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Écoute, Pansy... Je préférerais qu'on évite de s'afficher comme ça dans le compartiment des préfets, ça ne fait pas très sérieux...

_ Ah, oui, évidemment... »

La jeune Serpentard n'insista pas. Elle n'insistait jamais, elle se pliait toujours. C'était sans doute ce qui faisait d'elle une bonne amie, et une petite-amie des plus ennuyeuse. Elle était charmante, bien sûr. Mais absolument pas attirante.

Ils restèrent silencieux, attendant l'arrivée des autres. Les préfets de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle arrivèrent tour à tour. Puis ce fut le tour des préfets-en-chef. Et enfin, après que le train se soit ébranlé, le visage rougi et le souffle court, Hermione et Weasmoche. En retard, comme à chaque rentrée. Ils s'excusèrent, comme l'année précédente, avant de prendre place dans le compartiment. Personne ne s'était assis près de Drago, et il espéra que sa belle prendrait cette place. Elle sembla d'ailleurs avoir un léger mouvement dans cette direction, mais Weasmoche se dirigea de l'autre côté, et elle dut le suivre. Elle adressa à Drago un sourire désolé auquel il répondit par un léger haussement d'épaules avant de détacher à grand peine son regard du sien.

Merlin, qu'elle était belle. Plus encore qu'un mois plus tôt, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Son oeil au beurre noir avait totalement disparu, sa peau avait pris une teinte superbement hâlée et ses cheveux _ hélas ! toujours aussi ébouriffés _ étaient illuminés de reflets dorés. On voyait au premier coup d'oeil qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps au soleil, contrairement à Drago qui avait fui les brûlures qu'il lui infligeait chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de pointer son nez dehors !

Les préfets-en-chef leur rappelèrent ce qu'ils leur avaient déjà expliqué l'année précédente : ils étaient en charge de la surveillance de leurs camarades, blabla, chargés de montrer l'exemple, blala... Drago n'écouta que d'une oreille, plongé dans ses pensées et, par intermittence, dans la contemplation de la belle brune qui lui faisait face.

Puis les préfets furent libérés. Ils devaient patrouiller dans le train jusqu'à ce que chaque élève soit installé dans un compartiment, avant de pouvoir s'asseoir à leur tour. Drago et Pansy s'arrangèrent pour être les derniers à sortir du compartiment. Après s'être assurés qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être vus des autres, ils rejoignirent un groupe de Serpentard de leur année. Vincent, Gregory et Blaise étaient assis côte à côte sur l'une des banquette, et tous deux prirent place face à eux.

« Ouf, soupira Pansy en s'asseyant. Enfin débarrassés de ces crétins de lèche-bottes ! »

Et, sans plus attendre, elle enlaça sauvagement Drago, provoquant les ricanements de Blaise :

« Eh ben, il y en a qui se sont bien amusés pendant les vacances !

_ Oh, la ferme, Zabini ! répondit Drago, mi-agacé, mi-riant, en repoussant Pansy. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu me colles comme ça ! » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille sur un ton glacé.

Cette dernière le regarda avec un air étonné. Il l'avait habituée à plus de proximité, ces deux derniers mois, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls... Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, un bruit les fit tous se retourner. Weasley venait de frapper à la vitre de la porte. Tandis qu'Hermione les regardait avec un air sévère qui rappelait irrésistiblement certains profs, il forma le mot « patrouiller » avec sa bouche et pointant son pouce derrière son épaule pour les inciter à sortir et à s'acquitter de leurs tâches. Geste auquel Drago répondit par un autre, bien plus grossier, son majeur dressé en direction du ciel. Il eut tout juste de temps de jeter un coup d'oeil tendre à Hermione avant que Blaise ne referme le rideau de la vitre d'un geste brusque.

« Foutus Gryffondors. » marmonna-t-il, lançant ainsi une conversation au sujet de ces immondes Rouge et Or et de leurs sales manies.

Ils ne furent plus interrompus qu'un long moment plus tard, par de nouveaux coups contre la porte. Blaise, dont l'amabilité n'était pas la principale qualité, poussa un soupir excédé avant d'aller ouvrir.

« Quoi, encore ? S'exclama-t-il.

_ Ah, Blaise Zabini ? Demanda un jeune élève visiblement pas du tout impressionné. J'en ai mis du temps à te trouver ! Avec le store fermé, j'ai dû faire le tour de tous les compartiments pour te trouver ! Tiens, un prof m'a donné ça pour toi... »

Puis il tendit un parchemin à Blaise qui le prit sans un mot, et partit sans rien ajouter.

« Depuis quand les profs prennent le train ? Demanda Drago, inutilement puisque tous les autres affichaient une expression perplexe.

_ C'est un nouveau, expliqua Blaise en lisant le mot. Slughorn. Apparemment, je suis invité à manger. »

Il n'ajouta rien puisqu'il n'en savait pas plus, et se dirigea vers le wagon qu'indiquait la missive.

* * *

><p>Le voyage se déroula assez calmement jusqu'à son retour. Pansy avait tiré Drago vers elle, le forçant à s'allonger sur elle, et il n'avait pas voulu l'envoyer promener à nouveau. Après tout, seuls Vincent et Gregory étaient présent, il ne risquait pas grand chose, et se faire caresser les cheveux ainsi était agréable, même si c'était par elle. Il devrait néanmoins mettre les choses au point assez rapidement... Il le ferait lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Il ne tenait pas à ce que tout Poudlard soit au courant qu'ils avaient eu un semblant de liaison.<p>

Au bout de quelques heures, Blaise finit par les rejoindre de nouveau. Drago comprit très rapidement qu'il n'était pas seul. D'abord, la porte se bloqua d'une manière étrange alors qu'elle n'avait eu aucun problème avant cela. Ensuite, elle s'ouvrit brusquement, et le Noir fut projeté contre Gregory. A ce moment, Drago vit très clairement une paire de pieds sauter d'un siège qui lui faisait face vers le filet à bagages, avant de disparaître à nouveau. Il ne connaissait qu'un élève qui, non seulement possédait une cape d'invisibilité, mais aussi et surtout qui était un véritable fouineur... Cette paire de baskets ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Potter !

Les cinq Serpentard continuèrent à discuter comme si de rien n'était, à propos de ce nouveau professeur et de son petit club d'élèves privilégiés. Drago enrageait de n'avoir pas été invité. Mais bien sûr, il s'y attendait. Depuis que son père était en prison, le jeune homme subissait sa mauvaise réputation de la part de tous : des mangemorts qui lui reprochaient son échec, et de leurs adversaires qui voyaient en lui le digne héritier du lieutenant de Voldemort... De colère, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de tenter de provoquer Potter, tout en sachant que c'était stupide, lançant des insinuations sur la mission que lui avait convié le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pansy le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'admiration, tandis que Blaise semblait sceptique _ et il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tout à fait tort, puisqu'effectivement Drago ne lui était utile que pour mourir et ainsi le venger de Lucius. Cette ironie faillit le faire rire, tandis qu'il enfilait sa robe de sorcier : ils étaient presque arrivés à Poudlard.

Le Serpentard hésitait. Une sourde envie de casser la gueule de ce foutu Potter le tenaillait. Mais il craignait qu'Hermione ne l'apprenne et ne lui en veuille. Le binoclard irait-il le lui raconter, si Drago lui envoyait un coup de poing avant de retourner au château ? Pour cela, il devrait avouer qu'il était en train de l'espionner... Le ferait-il ? Sans doute. Mais la tentation était grande, et il n'était plus vraiment à une connerie près... Lorsque le train s'arrêta, il laissa ses amis partir devant, ferma tous les stores du compartiment, tout en tendant l'oreille et réfléchissant à l'endroit où Potter se trouvait. Quand il fut certain de l'avoir localisé, il se retourna avec brusquerie, sa baguette à la main, et pétrifia le Gryffondor qui roula hors du filet à bagages. Drago, voyant le fameux _Élu_ par terre dans cette position bizarre, sentit une rage sourde monter en lui. C'était à _lui_ qu'il devait les horribles vacances qu'ils venait de passer : l'enfermement de son père, la détresse de sa mère... Le coup de pied partit tout seul, brisant le nez du brun. Le sang jaillit immédiatement. La colère le faisait encore trembler quand il attrapa un coin de la cape d'invisibilité sur laquelle Potter était tombé. S'il ne revenait pas au château, il ne pourrait rien raconter à personne... Puis, prenant bien soin, au passage, de lui marcher sur les doigts, Drago quitta le compartiment et rejoignit ses amis sans un mot.

Potter reparut durant le dîner, s'attirant un regard apeuré d'Hermione qui avait à peine osé jeter un regard au Serpentard de la soirée. Elle le nettoya même du sang qui le maculait. Encore une fois, ce foutu Gryffondor s'en tirait au mieux...

Hermione avait raison : il leur aurait été impossible de se retrouver ce soir là. Tout d'abord, le banquet dura assez longtemps. Puis les préfets furent chargés de montrer le chemin vers les salles communes aux plus jeunes, et de faire circuler le nouveau mot de passe.

Ce soir là, le jeune homme eut du mal à trouver le sommeil : il se sentait... Amoureux ! Le lendemain, il retrouverait sa belle Lionne. Et inquiet. Il ne pourrait pas lui cacher longtemps certaines choses qu'elle préférait probablement ne pas savoir.


	15. Partie 2, Chapitre 4

_Bonjour à toutes (et peut-être à tous) ! _

_Désolée... Délai d'une semaine : non respecté ! Avec la reprise des cours, je pense que le rythme de publication sera plutôt d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines... Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je continuerai cette fanfiction jusqu'à l'avoir terminée, c'est sûr et certain ! _

_Voici donc un passage qui est attendu par beaucoup, me semble-t-il, depuis un certain temps maintenant... J'étais très contente et impatiente de l'écrire... Mais en même temps, votre attente m'a mis la pression ! Alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^_

_Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour la suite !_

_Aerann_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Drago vit qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre le soir pour voir la Lionne. En effet, ils partageaient deux de leurs cours du lundi : la défense contre les forces du Mal d'abord, puis les potions. Il aurait bien sûr préféré un tête à tête, mais il se dit qu'ainsi, il saurait s'il devait se préparer à se faire sermonner pour avoir éclaté le nez de Potter, ou si celui-ci avait réussi à se la fermer !<p>

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il parvint tout de même à la voir avant cela. Il venait de remonter des cachots quand il l'aperçut, descendant seule le large escalier permettant d'accéder aux tours, le nez plongé dans un livre. Quelques élèves étaient présents, aussi fit-il mine de s'appuyer contre la rambarde et de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Par chance, lorsque la Lionne arriva au bas des marches, le lieu était vide. Le jeune homme l'attrapa vivement par la taille, plaquant une main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer le cri qu'elle avait commencé à pousser, et l'attira sous l'escalier.

Le premier réflexe de la jeune fille, lorsque Drago la lâcha, fut de lui envoyer en pleine tête un grand coup d'un livre, dont Drago put constater qu'il était particulièrement lourd et épais, et apparemment écrit en runes anciennes. Puis, sans prévenir, elle cessa d'essayer de l'assommer et se mit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Tu es folle ! Ne cessait-il de lui dire, entre deux baisers.

_Tais-toi ! » Lui répondit-elle à chaque fois.

Ils durent se séparer assez rapidement, de crainte d'être découverts autant que de ne plus pouvoir le faire s'ils restaient trop longtemps ensemble.

« Tu viendras vite, ce soir ? Demanda Drago rapidement, entre deux légers baisers sur le menton de la jeune fille.

_ Dès que possible, mais il faut que tu me lâches ! » Déclara Hermione en essayant vainement de prendre un ton sérieux.

Ils partirent chacun leur tour en direction de la Grande Salle, et chacun s'installa à la table de sa maison pour le petit déjeuner. Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, la vie reprenait le cours étrange qu'elle suivait depuis qu'un soir ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre de manière complètement irréfléchie, quelques mois auparavant...

Drago se rendit d'abord en défense contre les forces du Mal, ou il s'amusa durant tout le cours à taquiner Hermione, ricanant à chaque réflexion que lui faisait Rogue _ et bien sûr, elle ne furent pas rares. Pourtant, il n'était plus vraiment exaspéré par ses manies de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Sauf bien sûr en période d'examens ! Mais le reste du temps, il trouvait assez adorable la manière qu'elle avait d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait, lorsqu'elle était en classe ou faisait ses devoirs...

Il la trouva plus adorable encore cet après-midi là, lors du cours de potions, rougissant face à l'admiration de Slughorn ou à l'odeur du philtre d'amour _ qu'elle avait reconnu sans peine. Cette fois-ci, ce fut sa propre niaiserie qui le fit ricaner. Il ricana moins lorsqu'il découvrit que le trophée de ce cours serait une flacon de chance liquide. De la chance, il savait qu'il en aurait bien besoin : pour ne pas se disputer avec Hermione, pour s'éloigner de Pansy... Pour réussir la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Tout se jouerait entre lui et Hermione, comme depuis cinq ans dans ce cours. Pourtant, lorsque le professeur fit le tour de la classe, après deux heures de travail acharné, tous deux tombèrent des nues en se faisant battre à plate couture par Potter, qui n'avais jamais eu aucune disposition dans cette matière ! Drago n'avait jamais vu la Gryffondor aussi exaspérée, et lui-même était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne se sentit même pas furieux ou abattu ! Pourquoi était-ce toujours _lui_ qui le doublait ? Songea-t-il alors, et plus encore lorsqu'il sortit des cachots en compagnie d'Hermione.

Le lundi passa finalement plus rapidement que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais Drago ne s'en rendit vraiment compte que lorsque vint le moment de se diriger vers leur salle.

* * *

><p>Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Visiblement, sa Lionne avait attendu leurs retrouvailles avec autant d'impatience que lui. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était déjà dans leur pièce, le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina. Elle se hâta de refermer la porte, puis se jeta dans ses bras. A ce contact, Drago sentit son coeur imploser. Merlin, comme elle lui avait manqué ! Elle ne cessait d'embrasser son visage, tandis que les mains du jeune homme caressaient les courbes qu'elles connaissaient par coeur. Le monde était beau.<p>

Mais, sans prévenir, les doigts d'Hermione s'égarèrent sur son avant-bras, et le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Heureusement, la jeune fille ne sembla pas le remarquer, et elle remonta ses mains jusqu'au visage de Drago qu'elle effleura un instant avant de les laisser glisser sur le haut de sa robe de sorcier qu'elle entreprit d'ôter. Cette fois, le jeune homme ne parvint pas à se contenir. Il saisit les poignets d'Hermione et l'éloigna légèrement de lui.

« Attends un peu ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant mine de rire. Tu ne m'as même pas encore parlé de tes vacances !

_ Je n'ai fait que ça dans mes lettres... Maintenant, je veux profiter de toi, Drago ! »

Elle recommença à essayer de le déshabiller, et le jeune homme l'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Il entrouvrit la bouche, mais ne savait pas quelle excuse inventer pour cacher son trouble. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui rompit le silence.

« Tu as vraiment cassé le nez de Harry, hier ? »

Bien sûr, Potter avait balancé...

« Il a passé tout le trajet planqué dans le filet à bagage à nous espionner ! » Se défendit-il face au regard accusateur de la jeune fille.

A son grand étonnement, elle sembla se contenter de cette réponse, car elle se tut un instant. Elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre, d'une voix étonnamment aiguë :

« Tu sais... Il a eu une idée un peu bizarre _ Drago comprit qu'elle parlait encore de Potter et il voulut l'interrompre, mais il sentait que c'était important pour elle de prononcer ces mots, et il la laissa continuer. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait raison, bien sûr ! ... En fait, il pense que tu es devenu un... _mangemort_. »

Elle avait tant hésité à parler, elle semblait si effrayée ! Ce dernier mot, qu'elle avait à peine chuchoté, le fit trembler d'effroi.

« Non ! » s'entendit-il répondre. Et il le pensait, du plus profond de son être.

Hermione leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'espoir. Et pleins de doute. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le croire, mais elle le désirait tellement... Le regard d'une jeune fille amoureuse à celui qui, depuis leur rencontre, n'a eu de cesse de la malmener. Drago voulait lui mentir, lui cacher la hideuse vérité. Mais c'était impossible. Il lui devait la vérité. Et s'il la perdait, ça signifierait simplement qu'il ne la méritait pas.

« Je... Je ne suis pas un mangemort, Hermione. Je n'en serai jamais un, je te le jure... »

Il voulait la rassurer, ainsi. Mais Hermione était intelligente, et elle avait déjà compris que cette phrase serait suivie d'un «_ Mais _». Son visage se décomposa, tandis que, d'un geste vif, elle attrapa le bras gauche de Drago qui, cette fois, ne détourna que le regard lorsqu'elle releva sa manche. Il ne vit pas les larmes dans ses yeux bruns, mais il les imagina si bien que lui-même sentit ses cils s'humidifier et s'alourdir. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. L'abomination qui s'étalait sur sa peau était au delà de tout mot : excuses, explications, regrets... Rien ne saurait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

« Merlin... » murmura-t-elle, comme si invoquer le mage de légende pouvait les faire revenir en arrière.

Sa voix était pleine de sanglots. Pourtant, l'entendre donna à Drago la force de la regarder. Elle ne semblait pas en colère. Effondrée, au-delà de tout. Et lui se tenait là, face à elle. Il ôta son poignet de la main d'Hermione, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, et abaissa violemment sa manche sont le tissu se déchira légèrement. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte. Jamais il ne s'était fait horreur à ce point.

Tandis qu'il cherchait ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, la jeune fille, lentement, commença à se diriger vers la porte, et Drago sentit que s'il ne parvenait pas à la retenir _maintenant_, il la perdrait pour toujours. Il fit un pas vers elle, posa sa main sur son épaule le plus légèrement possible _ ça n'était pas le moment de montrer une quelconque forme de violence _ en lui murmurant :

« Attends Hermione... Je peux t'expliquer... »

Celle-ci s'arrêta, sans se retourner pour autant. Le Serpentard pouvait presque entendre tourner les rouages de son cerveau. Il savait qu'elle voulait croire en lui. Elle voulait toujours croire en tout le monde. Mais il savait également qu'elle commençait à en avoir marre de cette succession de bas et de hauts qu'était leur relation. Des montagnes russes : tantôt, l'intensité de leur amour dévorant. Tantôt, les coups bas qu'il n'avait de cesse de lui faire. Pour lui, Hermione avait fait ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait pour un autre : elle s'était offerte à lui, mentait à ses amis, trahissait ceux auprès de qui elle combattait... Drago, lui, n'avait rien changé pour elle. Oui, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment, de toute son âme, mais il n'avait jamais été à la hauteur. Pas une seule fois. Il n'était bon qu'à faire des promesses qu'il finissait toujours par rompre. Et pourtant, Hermione se tenait encore là, debout devant lui. Elle lui offrait une nouvelle chance _ encore. Et lui, même s'il savait qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'il aurait mieux fait de la laisser partir le dénoncer, il n'était qu'un foutu égoïste qui ne serait pas capable de se passer d'elle et qui devait absolument se justifier pour la retenir.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Tu dois me croire !

_ Pourtant, c'est là... Tu as dû te sentir fier, hein ? Quand ton maître t'a autorisé à faire partie de ses plus fidèles suiveurs. Peut-être même que tu lui as livré la Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter, en remerciement ? Déclara-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle tenta de rendre glacial, mais qui était bien trop larmoyant pour sembler plus furieux que triste.

_ Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal. J'aimerais mieux mourir, Hermione. Et cette foutue Marque ne veut rien dire. »

La jeune fille laisse échapper un son rauque, mi-ricanement, mi-sanglot. Drago, n'y tenant plus, la saisit doucement par les épaules et la força à se retourner. Comme il le pensait, elle ne cessait de pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle se laissa faire, bien que son corps se fut raidit un instant.

« Quand je pense que je n'ai fait que te défendre, et que c'est Harry qui avait raison...

_ Potter n'est qu'un con, qui imagine qu'il n'y a que lui, grand héros, ses gentils copains, et que les autres sont tous des salopards ! S'énerva-t-il soudain. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, franchement, vous qui détestez tous les Serpentards par principe ? Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Que quand Tu-Sais-Qui m'a annoncé qu'il voulait me coller cette horreur sur le bras, je pouvais lui dire « Non merci, sans façon » ? Tu crois vraiment que je pouvais refuser ? Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix pour ça, pas plus que je n'ai choisi d'être le fils d'un mangemort et un descendant de Sang-pur ! C'est comme ça, et je n'y peux rien ! »

Si les pleurs d'Hermione ne s'étaient pas apaisés, ils s'étaient quand même légèrement calmés, et toute expression de colère avait déserté son visage. Drago profita de ce moment de silence pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Pardonne-moi, mon amour, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi... J'étais tout seul, là-bas... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ?

_ Je suis tellement désolée, Drago... J'aurais dû être avec toi... J'aurais dû t'aider...

_ Tu n'aurais rien pu y changer, tu le sais bien. Chut, ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien. Ça va aller... »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, enlacés, silencieux. Ce fut Hermione qui, lorsque ses sanglots se furent taris, reprit la parole d'une voix ferme.

« Tu dois en parler, Drago ! Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça... Sinon, tu vas devenir comme eux, tu ne pourras plus jamais rien faire d'autre qu'obéir. Tu _dois_ demander de l'aide à Dumbledore !

_ Non ! S'exclama Drago qui avait pâli à l'annonce de ce nom. Personne ne doit savoir ! Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien ! Ce n'est rien ! Juste une marque sur mon bras, rien de plus.

_ Pour l'instant... Mais combien de temps est-ce que tu vas rester enchaîné comme ça à Tu-Sais-Qui et à ses mangemorts ? J'ai peur pour toi, et j'ai peur de te perdre... Murmura-t-elle en se pressant contre lui.

_ Ce n'est rien, répéta-t-il doucement, en la serrant à nouveau contre son torse. Jure-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne, et je te jure qu'il n'arrivera rien de plus.

_ Je ne pourrai jamais en parler, Drago, déclara-t-elle après un moment. Je garderai tous tes secrets, tu devrais le savoir. Mais je continue de penser que tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore et tout lui expliquer, il pourrait t'aider et te protéger. »

Le Serpentard resta pensif un long moment. Cette solution était tentante : le vieux sorcier était le plus à même de l'aider, lui. Mais et ses parents ? Son père, qui croupissait dans une cellule glaciale à Azkaban ? Sa mère, à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pouvait-il les abandonner ? Eux qui l'avaient élevé ? Non, bien sûr que non ! C'était impossible. Ça n'était pas à lui d'être protégé, cette fois. C'était à son tour de sauver sa famille.

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, lorsqu'il s'endormit, Hermione au creux de ses bras, Drago songea qu'il avait été encore plus stupide qu'il le pensait. Comment avait-il pu songer un seul instant que Pansy ou n'importe qui d'autre pouvait remplacer la jeune femme qui avait pris tant d'importance à ses yeux ? La seule qui était capable de lui laisser échapper des mots d'amour lors de leurs moment tendres ? Celle qui, malgré sa peur et son dégoût, avait réussi à oublier la Marque et à la lui faire oublier à son tour, le temps de leur étreinte ?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué (et pour certaines fait remarquer, pas toujours très délicatement), effectivement ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas avancé cette fanfiction ! <em>

_Ça n'est ni par sadisme, ni par désintérêt ou irrespect, ne prenez pas cette absence de nouveau chapitre comme un affront personnel ! _

_Tout simplement __j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels et __mon emploi du temps a été bousculé, et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de poursuivre cette histoire. Mille pardon à celle qui m'avaient suivie et qui ont attendu et attendent peut-être encore une suite. _

_Comme je l'ai déjà écrit, cette fiction aura une fin, même si elle met plusieurs mois à arriver. J'ai simplement préféré ne pas bâcler un dernier chapitre pour avoir la paix, mais plutôt suspendre l'écriture de cette histoire en attendant de retrouver du temps pour la terminer correctement ! _

_Je m'excuse sincèrement auprès de toutes celles qui ont été déçues. La suite arrivera dès que possible._


End file.
